<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness in Me by Skadisdottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321650">Darkness in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadisdottir/pseuds/Skadisdottir'>Skadisdottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, I fixed canon because canon is bull, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Violence, funerals suck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadisdottir/pseuds/Skadisdottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, having recently graduated from university, moves from Boston to New York City to start her new job at Resistance Magazine. But will her new job put her, quite literally in the line of fire? When she catches the eye of the most dangerous man in the city, will it save her life, or will it be the very thing that kills her?</p><p>Tags will change as the story goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkness in Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to New York</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re just gonna… live with this girl, that you never met, in a city you’ve only visited, alone?” Your best friend Bradi contested through the facetime call as you packed up the last of your boxes, leaving the room in your college apartment bare save for an air mattress. This would be your last night in the apartment, and then tomorrow morning you and Bradi were driving off to New York City to start your new life. </p><p>“Bradi, please, I know what you’re thinking and I’ve emailed the girl lots, she seems nice. She’s in the army, or she was.” You said, pushing back a bit of hair that came loose from the bun you had haphazardly tied it into. </p><p>“Yea. So was Dante.” She sniffed, the camera shifting as she fumbled with her wallet pulling out a bill to pay for the food she was picking up. </p><p>“Dante doesn’t count.” Bradi’s ex-boyfriend was one piece of work, enough to put anyone off men for a while. Which was exactly why Bradi was being as protective as she was. “Besides, I have to accept this job, it’s a great way to get my feet under me until I can really push off into the photography world.” </p><p>“It’s a big job, I know. I’m gonna miss you though.” She sounded sad, so you glanced down at the phone as you reached for the tape. </p><p>“You’re gonna be in Philly, that’s like… what an hour by train? We can visit each other on the weekends. You’ve got a big job too, miss financial adviser.” You smiled brightly and she did too.</p><p>“Let’s worry about you for right now. What’s this Girl’s name?” She asked, thanking the person who opened the door for her to your building. </p><p>“Ree, I think, I don’t know how to say it.” You stumbled, glancing at the name on the email. </p><p>“That’s Rey, Dumbass. It’s English.” She laughed and you rolled your eyes, moving to your door to unlock it just before she opened the door. You hung up the phone and when Bradi arrived at the door, take out in hand, she rolled her eyes back at you and stepped into the apartment. Toeing off her shoes as she did. </p><p>“Oh please, come right in.” You said sarcastically but she ignored you in favour of placing the food on the counter. The smell of the pungent indian food making your mouth water. </p><p>Bradi swung around to the side of the island that normally has “her stool” beside it and pouted sadly when she saw it was gone. “It feels too official like this.” She said, her dark brown eyes filling almost imperceptibly with tears. </p><p>“Stop you’re gonna make me cry.” You said, pulling your meal out of the bag and handing her hers. “It’s not goodbye, just see you later, you now?” She rolled her eyes once more, but her face seemed a bit happier and she opened the top to her meal to tuck in. </p><p>You both ate in relative silence, Bradi asking questions every now and again about your new roommate. The identity of your soon-to-be-roommate was kept mostly a secret, ideally, she wouldn’t have found out until you moved in and saw her for the first time, but, you had slipped up and said “My roommate” during a conversation and like that the interrogation began. </p><p>When the time came for you to go to bed, the two of you tucked into your “bed”, and fell fast asleep after having been packing all day. The alarm at 5:30 came too quickly, and you both groaned as you blearily made your way through your apartment taking the last boxes to the truck you had rented and doing one last walk through of the apartment, leaving the keys in the mailbox of your landlord. </p><p>The drive from Boston took about 3 and a half hours, and with a few stops for food and coffee along the way, you made it into New York City at around 9 am. An old wrinkled woman, about 4 foot 5 waddled her way out into the parking lot to meet you both, and when she introduced herself as Maz Kanata, you knew her to be your new landlord. </p><p>“Ahh, you must be the new Tenant, (Y/n) right? Welcome dear, glad to have you, please, follow me to your new unit.” You looked to Bradi with a fearful but delighted look as you followed the fast talking loud woman into the highrise, each of you holding a box to begin moving in. </p><p>Maz lead you to the door, handed you the key, and was gone the next second. The new unit was sight unseen for you, you had really just saw the classified for a girl looking for a new roommate, and had jumped on it. It was in your price range, within walking distance to the train and your work, and the pictures of the room you would be taking were good enough. So when you walked into a huge corner apartment, one wall lined with floor to ceiling windows and a large white brick fireplace, you nearly dropped the box of plates and glasses you were holding. </p><p>“Holy…”Bradi started.</p><p>“Shit…” You finished, eyes glued to the incredible view of the skyline you had from these windows. </p><p>“What did you say your roommate did?” </p><p>“I… I don’t know... some kind of trading… or something.” You started, placing your box on the counter, the marble counter, you noted, and Bradi did the same. </p><p>“I work for a private collector… a scrapper of sorts.” A highly accented voice clipped from behind you, and you both spun around, startled.<br/>
“Jesus.” Bradi breathed, taking in the sight of the woman in front of her. She was slim, and she was wearing a nicely tailored pantsuit, which made you feel self conscious in your frumpy traveling clothes, blue jean shorts and a billowy shirt that you had since freshman year in college. Bradi looked much better in her sundress, her black hair natural and curly in the summer heat. </p><p>“Which one of you is (Y/n).” She asked, excited as she glanced at her phone, silencing it with a click and stuffing it in her pocket as she took off her jacket. </p><p>“Uhh, that… me.” You held up your hand, feeling stupid instantly and put it down. “Me. Nice to meet you.” You held out your hand which she glanced at with a raised eyebrow before grabbing it and shaking it once. </p><p>“And you. I’m sorry, I can’t stay long to officially meet you, I have a meeting tonight. Good luck with moving in.” She smiled a giddy, but reserved smile and then she was gone from the room.</p><p>When she was gone, Bradi finally closed her mouth. “Jesus (Y/n), if you don’t sleep with her, I will.” She said, turning again to leave the unit and make her way down to the car to grab another box. </p><p>You laughed her off but it ended with an awkward cough as you turned to follow her, grabbing some boxes of your own. </p><p>You pushed open the door to your room moments after bringing up the last box, Bradi busy moving your plates and glasses into the cabinets left open for you, and arranging your kitchen to her liking. Most of the furniture was already in the apartment, thanks to Rey, so all you had to bring was what you wanted or needed for your room. It was barren, like you expected, but the walls were a horrible pale white, and you knew that you were going to have to paint. So, with all of your boxes placed neatly in the corner of all the rooms they belonged in, you left for the hardware store, and picked out a nice light purple for the room.</p><p>The two of you decided on a late lunch, and you returned to the apartment around 4 pm, the sun hidden finally behind some highrises enough to offer some relief from the heat. Bradi said her goodbyes at 4:30, and after a tearful hug and a phone call until she was safely on the highway and headed to Philadelphia. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Your music was loud in the room, so when you heard your name being called loudly, you jumped, knocking your head on a window sill as you popped up over a box to see who was calling you. Rey was watching you with a quirked eyebrow, arms folded across her chest and you smiled nervously, hitting the button on your phone to stop the music. </p><p>“Uhh, Hi… Sorry, was I disturbing you?” you apologized, standing and wiping the paint off on your legs. You felt self conscious as she took in the room, intimidated by her confident, yet kind air. Like she could kick your ass three ways from Tuesday, but then clean you up after. A perfect Femme Fatale.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t hear your blaringly loud music until I opened your door.” She said sarcastically, and you felt yourself shrink under her gaze. You couldn’t tell if she was serious, but when she broke into a smile you felt yourself relaxing and smiling back. </p><p>“Sorry, my headphones died.” She shook her head, essentially brushing it off, and motioned to the room. </p><p>“Do you need any help?” Her eyes traced the carefully laid out painter’s tape along the wall and you thought you saw an impressed glint in her eyes, you shook your head anyway. </p><p>“Uhh, no, thank you. I’m okay. I’m almost done. This is the last coat.” She nodded in agreement and then to the living room. </p><p>“When you’re done, feel free to join me, I’m just doing some work but maybe we could share a drink, get to know one another.” The offer was kind, but you could tell she felt awkward, and you couldn’t blame her, she wasn’t exactly the kind you would expect liked human interaction, let alone a roommate. </p><p>“Uhh, yea! Okay.” You smiled politely and she cleared her throat, nodding again. </p><p>She excused herself from the room and you watched in awe as she did. She was beautiful, and you felt so… well… not compared to her. It wasn’t you thought yourself ugly, not at all, you knew you had your qualities, and everyone had a type, part of you almost wished she was normal looking, maybe then you wouldn’t have the same problem you typically had with Bradi when you went out. Bradi was flirtatious, and promiscuous in the best way. It was common for her to fall into bed with a new guy- or girl- at least once a week. </p><p>You had decided to take the long game, only one or two serious relationships under your belt, and only one had actually made it to bed. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, it just never felt right, and after a while you stopped trying, deciding instead to cheer on your friend as every guy preferred to talk to her instead. You were okay being the third wheel. It made for some great stories. </p><p>For all you knew, Rey was gay and you wouldn’t have to worry about your boyfriend leaving you for your friend… again. This was quickly proven wrong when you walked out into the living room and saw the hulking frame of a man in the kitchen. You stared at his back and, almost like he felt you looking at him, he turned and stared you down. </p><p>“H..Hi.” You said nervously, and he didn’t respond, instead he turned and leaned his back against the counter, smirking at your nervous shifting feet. </p><p>“Ben, don’t be an ass. Say hello.” Rey ordered as she popped around the corner, carrying a laptop and a folder. </p><p>“Hi.” He said blandly, eyes darting to Rey for approval. </p><p>“Asshole.” She said goodnaturedly, then smiled at you. “That’s my boyfriend Ben, He’s kind of a jerk, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. We met in the military. He was a marine.” </p><p>“Still am a Marine.” He said around a mouthful of something. “You’re the one who dropped out.” He said, clearer this time as he swallowed. </p><p>“You’re a contactor. Not the same thing.” She corrected and he shrugged, turning around to continue to eat what you now saw was a sandwich. “Don’t mind him.” She whisper spoke to you, motioning you over to sit beside her on the couch. </p><p>You sat, and gratefully accepted the glass of red wine she offered you. “So, Rey, you were in the Army?” You asked and she nodded happily. </p><p>“Yea, I was a pilot for the Army, mostly doing recon missions and the like. I’m in the National Guard now, mostly do my civilian job now though.” She motioned to her laptop and the file atop it and you nodded. </p><p>“Wow.. that’s… great.” She tilted her head at you and you felt her looking through you, like she could read your mind just by looking at you, so you diverted your eyes and she smiled. </p><p>“What do you do?” She asked, leaning back against the couch and took a sip of her wine. </p><p>“I’m… a journalist, or trying to be, right now I’m just a photographer for a local magazine.” Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. </p><p>“You hear that Ben! She’s a photographer!” You heard a noise that sounded like a halfhearted and sarcastic ‘wow’ followed by a popping of a beer can and Rey scowled in his direction. “Do you have any photos I can look at?” She asked, setting her wine down and you nodded quickly, standing and rushing into your room to grab your portfolio. </p><p>You laid the photobook in her lap and she shifted on the couch to see them better, and to allow Ben to sit beside her. He glanced at the book then did a double take, shifting himself to see them better. “You took these?” He asked, glancing up to you and you nervously nodded. “These are kind of amazing.” </p><p>You blushed and smiled, moving closer as Rey pointed to a picture to ask where it was from. “Morocco, The Blue City. I took that on a trip I took with my school.” She nodded, mesmerized by the woman in the picture, her deep red dress contrasting with the blue around her in a way that made her seem magical. The movements of the cloth making it seem like she was floating, you won a scholarship for that picture. </p><p>They spent a good hour staring at the pictures, and you felt yourself relaxing around the pair, and they around you. Soon after, the wine and beer were gone and Ben excused himself with a chaste kiss on Rey’s cheek to the bedroom in order to shower and get some sleep, leaving you with just your new roommate. </p><p>“So, how long have you and Ben been together?” You asked, and Rey dropped her head back with a smile. </p><p>“God, feels like a lifetime now but it’s really only been a year or so. When he got out of the military, and picked up the contractor position we reconnected and have been together ever since. What about you? You seeing anyone?” You shook your head. </p><p>“No, not at the moment. I really didn’t have time for a boyfriend during school so I just… didn’t.” She nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I can imagine. In the military they always joke how we marry too soon and whatnot, but I had no interest in any of the guys I worked for. Not that the British military had many studs, but I met Ben at a base one day, and from there…” She trailed off and you nodded catching her meaning. “I never went to college, I joined right after I finished school. Where did you go?” </p><p>“Northeastern.” You said with a nod, and she nodded in response, a blank smile on her face. “You have no idea where that is do you?” You said with a laugh and she broke into a giggly laugh and shook her head. </p><p>“Not a clue.” She replied honestly and you both laughed, really laughed for the first time together. She wasn’t going to be so bad afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader starts her new job, with a slight warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke to light music playing in the kitchen and you tiredly made your way into the room to see Rey eating a piece of toast and drinking a coffee. “Morning!” She said cheerily and you wiped at your eyes. </p>
<p>“How are you awake let alone happy at this time in the morning.” You groaned and she smiled, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“Not a morning person huh?” You shook your head in response and she nodded to the coffee pot in offering. “I won’t talk till you had your coffee then.” she teased and you smiled, gratefully making your way to the pot to fill your mug. </p>
<p>You took a sip and allowed yourself to sit in the silence for a moment before opening your eyes and meeting Rey’s. “Okay, now we can talk.” To which Rey laughed and shook her head. </p>
<p>“Any plans for today?” She asked, and you nodded. </p>
<p>“I wanted to finish setting up my room today, and try to see what my commute is going to be like for Monday.” She nodded and flipped the page on her magazine. </p>
<p>“Well, Ben and I are going out with a group of friends tonight if you want to come, get you used to the bar scene and meet some more people.” Your heart warmed at the offer but stuttered at it at the same time. </p>
<p>“Oh… are.. Is that okay? They won’t mind?” Rey shook her head enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“I don’t know about Ben’s friends, I don’t see them much, but I know my friends will be excited to meet you. They were surprised to hear that I got a roommate!” She laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh too. </p>
<p>“You not known for having housemates?” You teased and she shifted, slightly uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“Not really. I grew up in a home for kids, they sent me to school and then when I aged out I went into the military. Didn’t really know anyone for more than a few months at a time.” You instantly regretted your comment. </p>
<p>“Oh.. I’m so sorry, Rey. I… I didn’t know.” She shook her head and waved you away. </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t. That’s why I didn’t take offense. No worries.” She smiled a pleasant smile. “That all brought me to where I am, and I’m grateful.” You had to admire her courage and resilience, and you returned her smile. </p>
<p>“Well, now you have me, so…. Sorry.” You said with a shrug, earning a laugh and she shrugged and raised her eyebrows in a mock disappointment, which she covered with a giggle. <br/>By 11 am, Rey had left for a meeting and then a “scrap run” to which she told you not to wait up and meet them at a bar called “The Cantina” at 7 if you decided to join. You found yourself playing music-at a more acceptable volume now- and starting to put up your decorations. Maz had told you that she didn’t care what you did to the apartment, so long as before you moved out you fixed it, so you took full advantage. </p>
<p>Along with your regular lights, you added string lights swooping along your roof, coupled with light curtains that added a dimension to the roof that made it feel less like a box. Then, you added some plants and pictures to your walls to break up the flat walls. A few things here and there and you felt finally at home. You knew you would change it again eventually, but right now it was the perfect minimalist meets cottage and it was home. </p>
<p>Next, you moved on to a deepclean of the bathroom and small balcony off the side of your room that your many windows opened up onto. You made a note to buy a flower box or two, and some little chairs for the balcony when you got a chance, before checking your watch and seeing that it was just on 5:30. </p>
<p>So, using your phone, you ordered a quick takeout meal to tide you over and then hopped in the shower to clean off the day while you waited. You had just slipped on some loose clothes when the door buzzed and you retrieved your food, thanking the driver greatly. </p>
<p>By the time you finished your food it was 6 and your hair was dry enough to style. Deciding to do some loose natural curls, you used your hairdryer and a brush to fully dry your hair and then did a classy, but still noticeable smoky-eye and a light lip.</p>
<p>You finished it off with a deep maroon red shirt, with bell sleeves and a pair of light washed blue jeans that showed off all the things you were proud of. Brandi called this your “come and get me” outfit, and you only really wore it when you needed an extra boost of confidence, which tonight you definitely did. At 6:45 you called the Uber and slipped on a pair of straw coloured wedge heels- but packed a pair of flip flops in your bag to change if need be. </p>
<p>Thanks to New York traffic, you arrived just after 7:10, and your eyes nervously scanned the crowd looking for your Roommate.You saw Ben first, watching as he towered over the group, you scurried over to them and when Rey spotted you she beamed and threw her arms around you in a comforting hug. “You came! Oh I’m so glad. Guys, this is my new Roommate, (Y/n).” The gathered group looked up and smiled goodnaturedly. </p>
<p>“(Y/n), this is Finn and his Boyfriend Poe, I knew them from the Army,” She added and you nodded, trying to commit them to memory. “That’s Rose, she was a mechanic in Finn’s Unit, and you know Ben.” She said, indicating to her behemoth of a boyfriend, to which you nodded. </p>
<p>“Hi all, I’ll try to remember you all but I’m shit with names.” They nodded and laughed, lifting their glasses in a motion of good faith, to which Rey demanded you needed a drink and lead you to the bar where she ordered something with probably too many ingredients and not enough alcohol, and then lead you back to the table where two new people had joined the group.</p>
<p>“Ben, can you introduce your friends?” Rey said with a tight smile as she glanced at the newcomers, obviously not trusting them one bit. </p>
<p>Ben shifted uncomfortably and nodded, clearing his throat. “Uh.. okay. Uhm, this is Phasma, and Hux, sorry, Armitage Hux.” You caught Finn staring daggers at the woman named Phasma but you ignored it, old drama wasn’t your business unless they made it so. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you both, I’m (Y/n).” You said, extending a hand. Phasma took it and shook it politely, but she was watching you with a look that made your stomach lurch, like if you moved too fast she’d eat you. The man beside her, dark and imposing in his all black suit, somehow looked like he belonged even though you would argue he looked very overdressed. He eyed you carefully and then took a long drink of his whiskey, easily identifiable as the dark liquid in his glass. You took that as your greeting and dropped your hand from Phasma’s. </p>
<p>The night continued and you began to learn more and more about Rey and her friends, each sharing stories from deployments and funny moments from training that had you in stitches, and by your third drink, you found yourself telling your own stories, and with great happiness found most of the group enthralled in your stories. </p>
<p>At one point, Hux’s phone rang and he answered it instantly, not responding in any way, but a look from him to Phasma had her instantly leaving, assumedly to pay a bill, and had Ben shifting uncomfortably when the look was passed to him. “Sorry babe, I gotta go.” He said, kissing the side of her head and grabbing his coat. </p>
<p>Hux passed with a purposeful stride, eyes meeting yours with a narrowed suspicion before he made his way to the door. Rey turned and looked to Ben as he passed with a furrowed brow. “Ben, what? Where are you going.” He shifted again and debated something with himself. </p>
<p>“Ren.” Hux’s voice carried easily over the music and Ben’s eyes flashed a shot of fear before he kissed Rey again and apologized before following the other two out of the bar. </p>
<p>“Did… he just call him Ren?” You asked Poe, who was stood beside you and he just shook his head. </p>
<p>“My advice, stay out of it (Y/n). There’s a lot going on there that’s not right.” He said, taking a long drink of his beer, and Finn shook his head agreeing as he looked to his shoes. </p>
<p>“Well, they’re missing out…” Rose said, trying to fix the gap in the conversation which had now turned sour. “Who’s up for shots!” She said, looking between the gathered friends with a big smile. All the gathered party groaned and Finn made a motion like he was packing up his stuff to leave, but Rose grabbed his arm and motioned to the bartender. 10 Shots please! Two for each of us!” The bartender nodded and began pouring them to which everyone smiled and the happy and light conversation resumed, but in the back of your head was the nagging feeling that something was definitely wrong. </p>
<p>All was forgotten by the end of the night when both you and Rey found yourself leaning on one another to make sure that both of you made it home in one piece. Poe and Finn had offered to walk you both home, but you shook them off knowing that you were a lot more functional than Rey at the moment, and Rose was the one who needed the most help. She had her two shots, and then another two, one thing led to another and she was all but being carried over Finn’s shoulder by the time you parted ways. </p>
<p>You fumbled with the door and Rey stumbled inside, laughing at a joke you had just made about how someone as small as her could be so heavy. To which she responded a slurred “musckel” and you had nearly snorted, repeating her mistake back to her, which cued the laugh. </p>
<p>You helped her into her room and into her bed, pulling off her shoes and tossing them in a corner, moments later she was asleep. You weren’t worried about her getting sick on herself, so you closed the door and made your way to the living room to grab a snack. </p>
<p>You had just poured yourself a glass of juice and grabbed a snack bag of chips to munch on while you waited for tiredness to win out, when the door swinging open had you grabbing a kitchen knife almost on instinct and holding it out in front of you. </p>
<p>“Ben?” The crumpled body of your Roommate’s boyfriend greeted you as he leaned against the door, face and shirt covered in specks of blood, his knuckles bloodied and bruised. “What the fuck happened to you?” You dropped the knife back onto the counter and quickly wet the towel from the oven in warm soapy water and rushed over to him as he attempted to stand. </p>
<p>“Where’s Rey?” He groaned, and you shushed him, letting him lean against you to close the door behind him. “Where’s Rey?!” He asked again, louder this time and you shushed him louder, pushing him back into a stool by the counter. </p>
<p>“She’s sleeping, shut up.” You snapped and began wiping at his face to limit the splatter. “What the fuck Ben?” You whisper yelled at him and he looked away almost ashamed. </p>
<p>“S’not mine.” He said, not meeting your eyes. </p>
<p>You froze, staring at him in shock but you shook yourself out of it and sighed. “That’s not exactly comforting, Ben.” He didn’t respond, but rolled his eyes nonetheless letting you clean his face off. You passed the towel over a scar you hadn’t noticed before and he flinched, brushing your hand away to clean himself the rest of the way. <br/>“Rey’s here and safe though, right?” He asked, big eyes looking up to you pleading for you to respond in the affirmative. You nodded, silently answering his question, but also asking one of your own in the action. “I don’t want to talk about it, I had a job, it’s been done, that’s enough of it.” You nodded again, in understanding this time and Ben stood, and you backed up to give him space. </p>
<p>He thanked you quietly, and then moved silently into Rey’s room, pulling off his shirt as he did and tossing it to the side. You watched him go nervously, wondering what in the hell you had gotten yourself into, but then again, you knew people like Ben in Boston, it wasn’t uncommon that people got into fights, hell, your friends had appeared at your doorway similarly to Ben once or twice in college, and double that in highschool. Guys fight, it’s not exactly rare.</p>
<p>You shook off the feeling, chastising yourself for assuming so much about Ben with only a few hours of interaction between you. Rey was a good person from what you could tell, and she loved Ben, and trusted him, so you would too. He’s just gruff and abrasive, he’d warm up to you eventually, and you’d warm up to him eventually too. And also, Poe and Finn seemed like good guys, so if that many people trusted Ben, you would need to get rid of your own assumptions and start to adjust to their city life. Boston was a city, yea, but New York was a City, with a Capital C. </p>
<p>You went to bed that night with a nervous heart, and found yourself staring out the window as the lights shimmered in the distance, Happy second night in NYC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend passed quickly, and Monday morning you woke up at 7 am and made your way off to the subway. Rey left at nearly the same time as you and after getting coffee together, you parted ways and she went off on her train while you left on yours. </p><p>The car you entered was full, so you stood, leaning against a pole and played music in your headphones, eyes glued to the map as you waited for your stop to appear on the indicator. Meanwhile, between each stop you glanced around at all the faces near you, trying to make up stories for each person, who they were, what they did, where were they going? It was all so exciting. The image of Ben, broken and bleeding crept up into your mind and you physically shook your head to clear the image and instead opted to reading the news on your phone. </p><p>There was the typical news bullshit, this business was going under, stock market was… well, the stock market, and then there was something that caught your eye:</p><p>“Local Philanthropist Donates 1 Mil to First Order CEO Snoke”</p><p>You clicked on the headline and read through the article, eyes scanning the pictures to get a look at this CEO, you had heard of First Order Enterprises, rose from the ashes of the failed Empire Corp that went under when their leader was killed in an accident some years ago. A picture grabbed your attention and you zoomed in, right to the corner. Staring back at you was a face you recognized, Armitage Hux.</p><p><i>He must work for First Order Enterprises, no wonder the guys didn’t like him, people claimed that First Order was a war monger, profiting off of the misery of others</i>. So it was a politics thing. Makes sense, you knew how politics could break friendships and families apart. The ding of the doors closing made you look up and you saw that you were about to leave your stop. Panicked you pushed through the crowd to make to the door only to have it saved by a hand darting out and holding them open, inches from your face. You pushed through the opening and let them slide closed behind them, turning to face your saviour, breathless and shaking from adrenaline. </p><p>“Holy Shit, thank you so much, you just saved my ass.” You turned to them, pulling and earbud out to hear them when you froze, eyes making contact with the firey red hair of Hux. “Mr.Hux! Uhh, hi! Thank you, again.” He looked down at you, tilting his head much the same way he did at the bar and stared you down. </p><p>“Do I know you?” His accented voice surprised you, but you smiled albeit nervously and shuffled your feet. </p><p>“Yea! Er, Yes. I’m Rey’s roommate. We met at the bar on Friday. I got there just before you left.” You realized you had your hair down for the night, and now it was up in a ponytail, essentially changing what you looked like entirely.</p><p>He nodded, as if suddenly recognizing you, and plastered on a pleasant smile, but a shiver down your spine warned you of what you couldn’t see. He seemed dangerous, like a snake in the grass. “Ahh, yes. I didn’t recognize you.” He motioned to your work outfit: a nice shirt and blazer, with a nice pair of jeans and black boots, camera bag slung over your shoulder and backpack low on your spine. “You’re a photographer?” He nodded to your bag and you nodded happily. </p><p>“Yes! This is my first day, I just started working for Resistance Magazine.” You felt your blood run cold when an almost imperceptible scowl threatened to tilt his smile into a frown. Instead, the smile turned once again deadly.</p><p>“Resistance Magazine, Senator Organa’s pawns.” He said,brooking no argument. </p><p>You tried anyway. “I’m not sure about that, I know she donates quite a bit, but I’m just a photographer, I don’t really care about politics so much. Makes my head spin.” You could tell that he wasn’t expecting you to respond, let alone to dismiss or disagree with him. </p><p>He pushed a hand into his black tailored suit and quirked his lip in a small, self satisfied smirk. “Oh but you should be. Politics run this city, and if you aren’t careful, you may end up on the wrong side of the right people.” He smiled that dangerous smile again and you found yourself wishing you had melted into the sidewalk. He checked his watch and then sighed. “It would be quicker for me to walk at this point. Come, I’ll walk you to the door.” </p><p>“Want to make sure I stay on the right side of the right people, personally?” you teased and he smirked. </p><p>“Precisely.” He extended his arm and you swallowed thickly, but quickly recovered, leading the way out of the subway.</p><p>As you made it topside, you felt all eyes on you, or more likely, on the man beside you. You weren’t going to deny that he was an attractive man, add on the pure power he exuded, it felt like people parted ways to let him pass and daren’t make eye contact. Those who did quickly looked away. You had to admit, it did thrill you slightly, especially when you remembered his comment about the “Wrong side of the right people”. Was he “right people”? Probably not. </p><p>Hux was in the picture with Snoke, but that didn’t mean that he was powerful in his own right. He didn’t seem like the political kind, at least not like that. “What do you do Mr.Hux?” the question left your mouth before you could stop it.</p><p>“I manage a security firm.” He said simply. </p><p>“First Order Enterprises?” You asked and he glanced at you from the side of his eyes, then turned his face to you fully.<br/>
“Yes.” He responded just as simply as before. </p><p>“So, what does that mean, you ‘manage a security firm’.” You asked, and he stopped turning fully to look at you. </p><p>“You ask a lot of questions (Y/n).” He responded, the warning clear despite his kind tone. </p><p>“You aren’t exactly giving me a lot of information to go on, this is feeling more and more like a one sided conversation.” You snapped back, just as pleasantly your Boston attitude showing through, Hux just smiled, actually impressed. </p><p>He stepped back from you, indicating to the building behind you, you turned to see that you were, in fact at the door to Resistance Magazine, true to his word, Hux had brought you straight there. “Remember what I said about the wrong side of the right people, Ms.(L/n.)” And with that he dipped his head in farewell and faded into the throng of people pushing past on the busy street. </p><p>You couldn’t help but feel like you had just been given a first strike, one warning. Your hands gripped the strap to your camera bag anxiously, looking around the suddenly very foreign streets for the telltale sign of being watched, like someone staring at you and only looking away a few seconds after you make eye contact, but your assassin was not forthcoming. You sighed, blowing air out in a big huff to calm yourself when you heard your name being called from the door.</p><p>You spun on your heel, waiting for the shot of the gun you were sure was about to meet you, but instead you saw Poe waving, one hand holding two trays of coffee stacked on each other. Finn stood right behind him, hands full of a box of doughnuts, searching the crowd for you and when he did he smiled a surprised grin and waved as well. You made your way over to them, offering to carry a tray to limit the chance of spillage which he gladly accepted. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Finn asked, holding the door open to allow you both to pass. </p><p>“I’m a photographer, this is my first day.” You said, juggling your bag to grab your newly printed ID card. </p><p>“No shit! They told us they were going to have a new Tog, I guess I didn't put it together that it was going to be you.” Poe chimed in, hitting the button to the elevator with his elbow. </p><p>“You guys said you were writers, I guess I never put it together that you guys worked here either.” You shifted uncomfortably, checking over your shoulder, expecting to see Hux staring back at you. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Finn asked, forehead furrowed in concern. </p><p>“What? Yea, no I’m fine! Just nervous.” </p><p>“Don’t be, Leia’s cool.” Poe shrugged as he leaned against the back of the glass case of the elevator. </p><p>“She can be a bit scary when you first meet her though.” Finn countered and Poe just shrugged again. </p><p>“Senator Organa is here?” You asked, hands starting to shake. </p><p>“She’s not a senator anymore. At least, not in a while.” Poe responded, his eyes closed as he rested so nonchalantly against the window, Finn just rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Just call her Leia, she’s not one for titles.” Finn said comfortingly, smiling and nodding. </p><p>“I call her General.” Poe teased, one eye popping open only to wink at you. You blushed despite yourself and Finn smacked his arm. </p><p>“Can you go one second without flirting? I mean, I’m right here.” Finn shook his head but you could tell there was a smile hidden under the annoyance and you smiled with them. You couldn’t help find Poe attractive, honestly, you would be blind not to, but he was happily with Finn, and that was not something you would do. </p><p>“Sorry Poe, not really my type. Don’t worry Finn.” You lied, smirking at the mock hurt face poe made, stumbling back out of the elevator dramatically. </p><p>“You wound me (Y/n).” He said, hand to his chest.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic.” Finn shook his head and followed him out, and you trailed after, setting the coffee in your hand down on the table like the guys had done. “Poe, why don’t you show (Y/n) where Leia’s office is. I’m sure she’d like to meet her.”</p><p>Poe nodded, grabbing a coffee and a doughnut for himself and then motioned for you to follow him. He lead you down a hallway lined with windows and you took a second to stare at the skyline, hurrying to catch up as he tilted his head toward a door, and then knocked. </p><p>“Come in.” A voice, wise with age called from the corner office and Poe leaned into the door and swung gracefully into the room. “What is it Dameron.”</p><p>“Got your new Tog, General.” He said, sipping his coffee. He made a face at the taste but smiled as you entered the room. </p><p>Leia Organa smiled, her head lifting slightly to view you over her glasses, which she took off moments later. “Ah, welcome. I was hoping to catch you before you were shown your desk. Please, sit.” You did so, and expected Poe to follow but he pointed at his coffee cup and scoffed. </p><p>“I think I grabbed Wedge’s coffee, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” And with that he left the room and you were alone with the senator. </p><p>Liea was shaking her head in fond scolding as she watched him leave, but she turned her full attention to you when he was gone. “Poe’s something else, but he would move heaven and earth to help you.” She leaned back in her chair dropping her glasses to the tabletop as she regarded you. “So, you’re the new Photographer, I saw some of your work from your portfolio you sent in. I’m impressed. You’re well traveled, and your pictures are stunning.” </p><p>“Thank you, Ma’am. I was ecstatic that you accepted my application.” You shifted in your seat, both thankful for the praise and feeling totally unworthy of it. </p><p>“Of course. Now, I’m not expecting you to stay here and waste away your days, so tell me, how can we help you get to where you’re going?” Taken aback from the question, you let it hang in the air. </p><p>“If I’m honest Ma’am, I don’t really know where I’m going.” You answered honestly, and she accepted this, nodding in what you realized now was her sagely way. </p><p>“Well, when you figure that out, you let me know.” She grabbed her glasses at that and perched them on her nose. You took that as your dismissal and stood. “Oh, and (Y/n)?” You turned to her, hand outstretched for the door. “Be careful around Arimitage Hux, he’s not to be trusted.” </p><p>You nodded, but the nagging returned and you spoke before you could stop yourself. “Funny, he said the same about you.” She met your eyes, and there was a twinkle of mischief in them, indicating that she had found what you said funny as opposed to insubordinate.</p><p>“He’s a smart man.” She smirked again and returned to reading her paper and with that you left and returned to the main part of the floor, where Finn and Poe were leaning over the wall of a cubicle talking to another friendly face. </p><p>“Rose!” You called, rushing over to her and her face lit up as she stood to meet you. “You work here too?” She nodded. </p><p>“Yea! I’m an activities writer, I mostly focus on the fun things going on around the city.” She motioned to her desk which was covered with calendars and notices, all reminders of upcoming events. </p><p>“I write politics, think pieces and honest criticisms, Finn’s my co-writer.” Poe explained and Finn nodded, as he checked his phone. </p><p>“Speaking of which, we have an interview with that guy who just dropped 10 mil into Snoke’s bank account.” Finn’s nose scrunched in disgust and Poe nodded, shaking his head. Then he rapped on the cubicle wall once and then turned, he and Finn making their way to the door again. </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re taking the old photographer’s desk. Here, I’ll show you.” Rose offered, turning in her chair and sliding across the isle and down two desks. You giggled and followed her, and when she threw up her arms in a “tada” motion, you thanked her and she scooted back on her chair to her own cubicle to answer the phone. </p><p>You dropped your bag on the floor beside your new desk and then lifted your camera bag over your head to place it gently on the desk as well. It was like any cubicle, small, bland and temporary, but it was yours for right now, and that’s what mattered. </p><p>*~*~*~*<br/>
Lunch came and went before you realized, and then it was time to go home. At 4 you were starting to pack up your papers, mostly inprocessing work that you had to drop in someone in HR’s mailbox by 5 when there was a knock on your cubicle wall. “Leia! Hi, something I can do for you?” You asked, brushing some hair from your face. </p><p>“No, no not at the moment, I wanted to see how you were doing after your first day.” She leaned against the wall and you smiled. </p><p>“Fine! Excited to get to work.” She nodded in response and produced a file from behind the wall and handed it to you. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that. Here. There’s a flower festival in town tomorrow, Rose is already going to write the story, but I think we could have some really great picture opportunities.” You took the file from her hand and scanned through the rough draft of the story and nodded, pushing the file into your bag to look over it more in more detail the next morning. </p><p>“I’d be happy to.” You smiled up at her. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I expect big things from you (Y/n), don’t prove me wrong.” She said over her shoulder as she retreated to her office. You laughed nervously to yourself and slumped in your chair. </p><p>“No pressure.” You sighed, letting your head drop to the back of the chair in a huff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poking the Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader really should learn to watch her temper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 7 am, you woke, groggy, and rolled over to the side of the bed and smacked your alarm that blared incessantly on your side table. You sighed, looking out the window to the blurry skyline and watched as a bird preened itself in the summer heat. The alarm re-playing at 7:05 forced you to wake up fully and throw the covers off. </p>
<p>The smell of coffee wafted in from the kitchen, and you realized that Rey said something about a training thing with the National Guard this week, and that she wouldn’t be back until the following monday, so you were going to be alone for the first time in the Apartment. She had promised Ben would come stay if you needed it, and you had brushed her off, not really one to need company, in fact, you looked forward to letting yourself decompress a bit. </p>
<p>The coffee smell was what was left from her early morning departure and you helped yourself, and grabbed a yogurt cup and a fruit to tide you over until you met Rose at a coffee shop near the park to grab something more substantial. </p>
<p>7:30 came and went and you were out the door, headphones on and your second coffee in your hand. You had slung your bag over your shoulder which held your newest camera. You wanted to experiment with the settings a bit, and you this seemed like a good time. When you reached the little park, filled to the brim with stalls and pop-up stands of flowers, honey, and other herborial wares, you saw the excited form of Rose waving her hand to get your attention. You smiled, taken aback by the cute yellow sundress and red flowers she wore, along with the white farmers hat that sat so perfectly on her head. “Rose you look adorable.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Thank you, I’ve had this dress for so long and this seemed like the perfect time to wear it.You look hot.” She said, and you blushed, you had thought the baggy white linen shirt and denim shorts had been a comfortable yet stylish option, and your shoes, though fancy, were probably your most comfortable pair of sandals.</p>
<p>“Can I take a picture of you next to the sign?” You asked, pulling out the camera. Rose happily skipped her way over to the sign, the vintage style and bouquets of flowers made her look like she belonged in a field of flowers. It was a perfect shot, and when you showed her the finished product she giggled in delight. </p>
<p>“Oh, before I forget, here’s your press badge. Feel free to wander, if I need you I’ll come find you.” You nodded, slipping the badge over your neck and moving more into the throng of people to catch different angles and even ended up talking to a Honey vendor and convinced them to pose for a product shot. </p>
<p>As the day continued, the New York air started to feel more familiar, and you even found yourself starting to meet more and more interesting people. There was another reporter from Republic Publishing who was doing a piece on the small businesses that were trying to make a name for themselves in New York. You offered your picture of the Honey vendor, which they declined, but you gave them your business card for safekeeping anyway.<br/>Rose came to collect you around lunch time, and the two of you headed off to grab lunch at a cafe nearby. Tired from the heat and from lack of sleep, you both sat in relative comfortable quiet until your food was finished and you were both enjoying light cocktails and Rose began writing up the story, and you began uploading your pictures to edit them. </p>
<p>You don’t know what made you look up, but when you did your eyes landed on a wrinkled, angry looking man in the back corner of the cafe, he was talking quietly to another, grey haired man, but you could feel the danger even from this far away.</p>
<p>“Rose, don’t turn around to look,” She glanced up at you at that, stiffening slightly “but isn’t that Snoke? The big CEO of First Order Enterprises?” Sneakily, she turned, reaching into her bag behind her chair to “grab her chapstick”, but was really looking up at the man you spoke about. </p>
<p>“Holy shit it is.” She said turning back to look at you. “You think he was at the Flower Festival?” </p>
<p>“Something tells me he’s not the kind of man to do anything that could possibly bring him any happiness.” You retorted, forcing your eyes to look back at the picture you were editing, a lovely front focused picture of a lilly, with the background blurred but still recognizable as a group of smiling people enjoying some honeycomb.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t follow politics?” Rose said, taking another drink of her sangria. </p>
<p>“I don’t. But, let’s just say I have good intuition.” You tilted your head and stared at the picture, adjusting the contrast to get the look you were hoping for, then saved the image and started on the next. </p>
<p>“Well, you’re not far off. Snoke was a part of some military complex lobbyist back in the early 2000s, when Empire Corp went under he basically bought it out and turned it into First Order Enterprises, and here we are today. Man’s a machine, no family, no wife, no nothing, I’ve never seen him smile like he wasn’t in pain.” Rose shifted in her seat uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“Why is everyone so scared of him? He’s just a CEO, and his company does big wig security, why does everyone act like he’s the devil?” You asked, mind running more about this Snoke Character than on editing a flower. </p>
<p>“Well, see anyone who has come out and said something negative about him, or tried to whistle blow on him either ends up bankrupt, dead, or in caught in bed with some underage prostitute. It’s…. Really strange. No one can ever pin it down on him, but we’ve all tried. Poe and Finn are the only ones brave enough to try right now.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t they worried that something’s going to happen to them?” You ask, folding your laptop up to put it away. </p>
<p>“No, because they know that we know them, and that if anything like that ever came out about them they had enough people on the contrary. Snoke essentially can’t touch them without putting himself in the line of fire. Besides, it’s not Snoke who does the dirty work, it’s his cronies.” She sneered, drinking down the last of her sangria and then raising her hand for another one. </p>
<p>“Like who?” You asked, but a large mass appearing over Rose’s shoulder had both of your attention on Ben. “Ben! Hey.” you said happily, scooting sideways to allow him to sit, but he shook his head. </p>
<p>“Ah, no I can’t sit. I just wanted to say hi. Uhm, Rey’s gone, right? She left for New Jersey?” He asked, directed at you. </p>
<p>“Yea I think she left this morning, I wasn’t awake.” He nodded at your response, hand coming to rub his face, exposing new cuts on his knuckles. “You get into another bar fight Ben?” You teased and he glanced at his hand before stuffing it into his pocket. </p>
<p>“No, no I was… I punched a door.” He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Rose giggled and shook her head. </p>
<p>“Lose in a video game?” She taunted and he shifted uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“Yea, something like that. Listen, you guys should be careful in these parts. There’s a bit of a turf war going on.” You furrowed your brows in confusion. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Ben started to respond but once again, a familiar voice caught his attention. </p>
<p>“Ren, let’s go.” Armitage Hux appeared behind Ben and when his eyes drifted to your table, you noticed his eyes narrowed at Rose, and then an eyebrow quirked when he spotted you. “Miss (L/n), can’t say I’m surprised to see you here, but I would expect you to be in better company.” He mocked, and you saw Rose shrink under his words. </p>
<p>He turned to leave, and as he did Rose began to pack up her things, obviously upset and you decided you had had enough. “And what the <i> fuck </i> is that supposed to mean?” You snapped at him, and the entire cafe turned to look at the noise, probably to catch the drama. </p>
<p>You thought you saw Ben stiffen and Hux stopped, turning to face you with a surprised but also dangerously amused look. “It means whatever you want it to mean.” He retorted and you moved around the table, getting up in his face before you had the chance to be pulled back by either Ben or Rose. The cafe was silent by now. </p>
<p>“I think it means that you disrespected both my friend, and me. So you’re going to apologize to Rose, and you’re going to pay for our lunch. Because where I come from, shit like that doesn’t fly, in fact, shit like that earns you a few broken bones and earns me a few of your teeth as earrings.” Your voice was a lot more steady than even you expected and to your satisfaction, Hux lifted his hands in submission and reached into his jacket pocket. You felt Ben shift beside you, and his hand was on the back of your shirt ready to pull you out of harms way. </p>
<p>But instead of what you could only assume Ben thought he was going to pull out, he pulled out a wallet and handed a thick silver card to the bartender, who you noticed took it with a slow, shaky hand and rushed off to pay the tab. Hux leaned around you, still keeping your intense stare, only looking away to look at Rose. “I apologize, Miss Tico, my words were ungentlemanly in their insinuation.” He returned to his original position and stared you down to which you nodded and turned away, essentially diffusing the confrontation. </p>
<p>“Let’s go Rose.” You said quietly, grabbing your bag and marching out the door, Rose close on your heels. You were halfway back to the Magazine when you finally let out the steadying breath you had taken and leaned your back against a wall to keep from falling over. </p>
<p>It was then that Rose laughed out a loud, impressed laugh. “What the FUCK (Y/n). Do you have any <i> idea </i> who you were just talking to?” </p>
<p>“Armitage Hux, Manager at First Order Enterprises. We had drinks at the bar with him like a week ago.” You responded, almost out of breath. </p>
<p>“Yes! Exactly. Remember how I said that Snoke has cronies who do all of his dirty work for him?” Rose prompted and you felt your heart clench and your face flush. </p>
<p>“You’re shitting me.” was all you could respond and she just laughed again and shook her head, hands against her temples with a wild grin on her face.</p>
<p>“You legitimately just grabbed the most dangerous man in the city by the balls and told him to jump, and he fucking DID.” She ran her hand down her face and then extended the other to you. “Come on, Poe’s gonna shit himself when he hears this.” </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>“And then he apologized…. To <i> me </i>.” Rose was finishing off the story to a captive audience around her cubicle for the third time since you had returned,Finn listening in once again because even he couldn’t believe the story, when she suddenly stopped at Leia yelling your name across the floor. </p>
<p>All eyes turned to you and you stood up, legs shaking and made your way around the corner and followed Leia into her office. “You wanted to see me?” You said, nervously, to which she just pointed at the chair opposite her desk before sitting in hers and turning her computer screen to face you. </p>
<p>On it, you saw what looked like a youtube video recorded on a cell phone. The title of the video was “Badass chick chastises Armitage Hux in Cafe”. You blanched, but Liea didn’t say anything other than to watch the video, and she pressed play. You watched the altercation play out in front of you, and instead of feeling as powerful as you did before, you felt instead sick. You only just now realized the danger you were really in. </p>
<p>Expecting the video to end when you walked out of the cafe, you began to speak “Leia, I’m sorry but-” She held up a finger to stop you, and you watched as the video continued. </p>
<p>Hux received his card back, placed it in his wallet and turned back to Ben, whose face you couldn’t see, but you knew it was him, and he said something that had Ben leaving the cafe quickly to follow behind you. Then Hux cleared his throat and a majority of the cafe stood, and left through a back door. You noticed Snoke and the man he was talking to blend into the crowd of what you now realized was Plain clothed security, and vanish into the back of the restaurant. The video quickly cuts off when Hux makes eye contact with the videoer and then it’s over. </p>
<p>“What you did was stupid, but brave.” Leia expressed in only the way she can, and you felt yourself more comforted by the words than hurt. “I don’t know what you did to make Armitage Hux let you speak to him like that, but whatever it is, keep doing it. I’m putting you on with Finn and Poe, they need a Tog and a way to get into First Order Enterprises.”</p>
<p>“And that way is me?” You asked, surprised you were being essentially promoted as opposed to fired. </p>
<p>“We’ve been working on trying to expose Snoke and his cronies,but every time we catch them, they find a way to weasel their way out.” You jumped at Poe’s voice, not having seen him leaned up against the wall behind you. He smiled an apology but crossed to stand behind Leia’s desk. “Hux, for whatever reason has a soft spot for you-”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say it’s a soft spot-” Poe held up his hand to stop you, and you silenced yourself nervously. </p>
<p>“Whatever the case, if anyone else had tried what you did in that restaurant, we would be speaking to a body bag.” you felt a shiver work it’s way down your spine but suppressed it. “We find out why, maybe we have an in.” Poe finished and you nodded, though uncertain. </p>
<p>“Okay, so.. I’m bait… essentially.” You supplied and Poe tried to back pedal but Leia just nodded. </p>
<p>“Bait is a strong word but yes. You’re a pretty girl (Y/n), use that to your advantage.” You stared at her, shocked. </p>
<p>“You want me to seduce him?” You replied, agast. </p>
<p>“We get the story, you get laid, sounds like a good deal to me.” Poe joked but both you and Leia stared him down and he shifted uncomfortably. “I swear to god its a superpower for women to give The Stare.” And with that he excused himself from the room. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think you could do it. I’m saying that you can get him to let his guard down, work your way in, it’s a skill you should learn, boost your charisma.” After a few moments of silence, and a nod of acquiescence from you, you left the office and made your way back to the main floor, just in time to see Finn cuff Poe on the back of the head lightly while shaking his head. You assumed that was in response to what Poe had said. </p>
<p>You smiled lightly to yourself and returned to your desk to collect your things to go home, when you noticed a next from an unknown number, it was just an address. You furrowed your brow at it, but shook your head and locked your phone, letting the text disappear. As you left the building, you waved to your friends who returned the gesture. As you passed Poe you rolled your eyes and said simply. “See you both tomorrow”, which he correctly assumed meant you were on his team. </p>
<p>He pumped his fist and Finn crossed his arms in slight disappointment, probably out of concern for you, but you brushed it off, pushing the elevator button and making your way to the subway station. You felt your phone buzz again and you screwed your face up in confusion, heart and feet stopping when the same Unknown number had another message sent. </p>
<p>You opened your phone, and clicked on the icon with shaking hands, bile rising in your throat when you read the message. </p>
<p><b>Unknown:</b><br/> 527 19th and 77.</p>
<p><b>Unknown: </b><br/>That isn’t a request.</p>
<p>Your eyes scanned the crowd again, but like previously, your assassin was not willing to show himself. Instead you blocked the number and deleted the conversation, rushing quickly into the subway and onto a car to head home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If looks Could Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You'd be dead by now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be lie to say that you weren’t freaked out by the texts you had received, but calling Bradi helped immensely. She was catching you up on her newest conquest, a girl named Jaydah, when you finally arrived home. </p>
<p>“I’m telling you (Y/n), this might be my wife.” You giggled as you pulled your keys out from your bag and fumbled with them trying to find the front door key. </p>
<p>“You said that about the last girl, and the guy before her.” You teased, finally finding the key and shifting your bags over your shoulder to give you more access to push open the door. You heard her scoff on the other line. </p>
<p>“Ok, so what? I have high standards, sue me.” You laughed, shaking your head as you flicked on the light and tossed your keys onto the counter. Your eyes scanned the room and when your eyes landed on a figure, backlit by the skyline you froze. </p>
<p>They walked into the light, and you let out a sigh of relief when Ben’s frame came into view. “Jesus you scared me.” You laughed, smiling at him, but he didn’t return the gesture. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed. </p>
<p>“Put down the phone, (Y/n).” He ordered quietly and you furrowed your brow, tilting your head in confusion. </p>
<p>“Hello?! Are you even listening to me? I’m pouring my heart out and you aren’t even responding.” Bradi continued on the phone and you shushed her, stunned silence. </p>
<p>“I’m on the phone with my friend, I’ll talk to you in a second. How did you even get in here, I thought Rey hadn’t printed your key yet.” you insisted, skirting around the kitchen island. </p>
<p>“Don’t make me do this (Y/n), please.” He said, and you realized his face was tear stained.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Ben?” You asked quietly and he tensed, reaching to his waistline behind him and you heard the unmistakable click of a gun cocking. </p>
<p>“Hang up the phone. Now.” The barrel lifted and aimed at your chest, and you felt bile rise in your throat again. You did so without saying goodbye and put your hands where he could see them and stared him down, breathing slowing and heart pounding. </p>
<p>“Ben, what’s going on.” you hated how small your voice sounded, but at this point he was in control. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have ignored him.” He said walking closer to you, his hand incredibly steady as he walked towards you. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was real, I thought it was… I don’t know a scam a sex trafficking thing.” You lied, and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, you knew it was real, he isn’t stupid.” He was directly in front of you now and he turned you around to face the counters, and you let him, keeping your eyes forward and your hands up. </p>
<p>“So what now?” You asked hesitantly, terrified to move more than he moved you, his hands roamed your body and you realized he was checking for weapons. “I don’t have anything, you know I don’t.” You said quietly and he grunted in affirmation. </p>
<p>“Now you come with me.” He said, and you could almost feel his hurt in his voice. He didn’t want to do this, he truly didn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You spat back, trying to turn around, but his hand met your shoulder and pushed it back, slamming you into the cupboard. </p>
<p>“Once again, that wasn’t a request.” You felt the cloth on your face before you smelt the sweet odor from it. You forced yourself not to breathe and rocked your head back, but Ben was prepared and moved his head out of the way and pushed your hips into the counter forcing the air out of your lungs and giving you no option but to breathe in the chloroform and feel it slowly work it’s way into your system. </p>
<p>You tried clawing at his arm but it wasn’t worth it, and just made you slip under faster. He gently brought you to the ground, and just before your vision went black, you saw him drop his head back against the cabinets and let out a soft sob. </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>You woke up some time later in the car, city lights passing over your head dimmed by the linen bag over your head. You tested your limbs and found that none of them moved. Your ankles had been tired together tightly and your wrists were tied just as snugly, but that your arms were also tied to your chest, making you immobile. </p>
<p>“So this is how you get your kicks huh? Bondage.” You sneered groggily through the bag and you heard Ben scoff. </p>
<p>“Do you realize what kind of shit you’re in? You can’t just go making a scene in public and then not expect to get your ass on a list.” He snapped back and you rolled your eyes despite him not being able to see it. </p>
<p>“It’s gonna look pretty suspicious if I walk into work tomorrow with bruises or a bullet wound.” You retorted and Ben just laughed incredulously. </p>
<p>“If you walk in at all.” </p>
<p>“Even more so if I don’t. You think they are just gonna believe whatever story you come up with to explain it away?” You fiddled with the bonds but they were tight. You were well and truly stuck. </p>
<p>“(Y/n), You have to be kidding me. Can you not be sarcastic for one fucking second and realize the gravity of your situation? Not only have you caught Snoke’s attention, but you’ve also personally disrespected Armitage Hux. If one won't kill you the latter definitely will.” Ben sounded frantic, and you had to admit that inside you were really about to wet yourself, but if there was anything you learned from growing up in Boston, it was that you don’t show people how afraid you really are. </p>
<p>“Does Rey know?” You responded and you heard the steering wheel squeak as he tightened his grip.</p>
<p>“No, she knows I work as a contractor for the FO, but she doesn’t know about this… no.” You nodded and then there was silence despite the road sounds. “You can’t tell her.” He pleaded as much as ordered, and it was your turn to scoff. </p>
<p>“I don’t really think you have the right to ask that of me right now.” You retorted and then sighed. “She deserves to know.” You added, and through the thin linen you saw his head bob in a nod. “But you deserve to tell her.” You added, no matter how wrong it felt.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He finished, and then there was silence for the rest of the trip.</p>
<p>You smelt fish and dirty water, and instantly knew from the lapping of distant waves when he opened the door that you were near the water. Ben gently pulled you up and out of the car, allowing you to find your feet on your own. Then he bent down and cut the tie on your ankles to allow you to walk. </p>
<p>His hand on your arm guided you up a set of stairs and then the sounds were deafened by the walls indicating you were inside. There was shouting and laughing from your right, the sound of a soccer game, or some sort of sport in another language playing in another room, and the smell of sweat and blood, followed by punching and grunts. This must be a training hall for the “cronies”.</p>
<p>There was a knock on a door, metallic and loud, and then you were ushered into another room and plopped in a chair, Ben’s hand moving from your arm to rest on your shoulder. A silent but potent threat. </p>
<p>“Ahh, there she is! The girl with all the bravado. “The Gutsy Girl”, rather like that name, I think you should keep it.” A raspy, old, voice sent chills down your spine. “Ren, take the hood off, She doesn’t need that here.” Light assaulted your eyes and then you blinked it away and took in the room around you. It was medium sized, barren besides some chairs and a few boxes. It all looked very temporary.</p>
<p>The man in front of you was the same as from the Cafe, Snoke. You screwed up your face and glared at him, then your eyes moved around the room. There were a few men standing along the back of the wall, none of them really interested but you knew that in a split second they would spring into action. You couldn't help  but make a snide comment. </p>
<p>“Lot of protection for a girl like me.” You snorted and felt Ben’s hand tighten painfully on your shoulder. You hissed in pain and glared at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself, It’s not you I’m worried about.” You thought you watched Snoke’s eyes drift to Ben but then they returned to you and he pasted on a sickly sweet smile. “You impress me. You don’t show fear when you really should, you speak as though you are invincible and even now you don’t seem the slightest bit bothered by all that’s happening around you.” He leaned back in his chair. “You’re either incredibly brave, or irrevokably stupid.” </p>
<p>“So what did you call me here for? Hmm? I have nothing you want and if you’re trying to scare me it’s not worth your time.” You felt anxiety threaten to creep in but you beat it back with a mental stick, anxiety was for later, you needed to be brave. </p>
<p>“I called you here to show you I could.” Snoke said as he stood, and you felt your blood run cold. “You see, what you don’t seem to understand about this city, is that it’s mine.” He walked closer to you then, stopping only a few paces away and leaning on a cane to keep himself upright. “This is a very big city, with a lot of small allies.” He finished, waiting for your response. </p>
<p>“Are you threatening me?” You scoffed and Snoke had the good nature to look impressed. </p>
<p>“Oh no my dear, it’s only a threat if I don’t follow through.” Ben’s hand tightened again and his grip was a warning, to keep your mouth shut, which of course you couldn’t do. </p>
<p>“But you don’t do you, you have some crony do it for you.” Snoke nodded, like he was accepting the point. </p>
<p>“That I can’t disagree with.” It was then that a door to the side opened and in walked Hux, followed by the woman from the bar, Phasma. They both looked to you, Phasma more curiously than Hux, who looked at you with a raised eyebrow, but a respectful nod nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Hux, you know (Y/n), don’t you?” Hux answered in the affirmative, and Snoke stepped away, giving the pair room to execute his next order. “Good, hit her.” The entire room was in stunned silence, not only was it unprompted, you were unarmed. </p>
<p>“Sir, you can’t be serious.” Phasma started but was silenced by Hux with a finger. </p>
<p>You stared at him warily, watching as he stepped forward and removed a pair of gloves from his hands and handed them to Phasma. She obediently took them and stepped back. Ben shifted, standing slightly between you and Hux, and met the shorter man’s eyes in warning. “Remember your place, Ren.” Ben still didn’t move, despite Hux’s threat. </p>
<p>“Keep interfering, and I will make you do much worse.” Snoke seethed from behind, which made Ben move quickly out of the way. Hux stepped forward and stared down at you fixing you with a narrow gaze. </p>
<p>“$89.93” He said, his hands now clasped in front of him. “That’s how much you cost me today.” You gulped, realizing he was referring to the tab. “That, and you made me look weak in front of my men. How do you wish to make me forgive you?” He taunted and you glared at him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything but put you in your place.” You retorted, which earned you a hard smack on your right cheek, forcing your head to the side. You gasped, and coughed at the force, unable to cradle your head with your hands to relieve the sting you felt tears of pain prick your eyes. Hux looked at his hand and flexed it, before giving you a look. </p>
<p>“Closed fist, General. You know you want to.” Snoke’s voice was loud despite his quiet tone and you finally let your fear show through as you stared up at Hux again. </p>
<p>“Oh, now you cower? Finally realized that you aren’t invincible?” Hux crouched in front of you at that and his hand shot out to turn your face back to him when you tried to look away. “What did I tell you about the wrong side of the wrong people?” He added before he cranked his hand back and his fist collided with the side of your head, and you saw darkness. </p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>You’ve had hangovers before, but this, this was the worst headache you could ever imagine, and remembering how you got it just made it throb more. Your phone ringing on your sidetable forced you to wake up, and you slid the button over to answer it. “Hello?” Your voice made your head hurt more than you wanted to admit, and you groaned as you turned over, glancing at the clock. The numbers 8:45 blinked back at you and you shot up, nearly vomiting as you did. </p>
<p>“(Y/n), what the hell are you okay? You were supposed to meet us at the Lawyer’s place at 8:15.” Finn’s concerned voice was loud over the phone and you pulled your phone away from your ear to stave off the pain. </p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry, I know. I uhh… had a rough night. I’ll be there in like half an hour, can you keep him busy?” You rushed to your bathroom, flicking on the lights and squinting at the light. You definitely had a concussion. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what Gods you pray to, but luckily for you he had a client emergency meeting so he’s going to be another hour. Just… get here.” He ended the call and you sighed, turning on the tap to let cool water run and then splashed your face a few times to wake up more. </p>
<p>Then you grabbed a bottle of painkillers and downed a few dry, following it by gulping water. When you met your face in the mirror, you were disgusted to see the red mark of a hand covering most of your right cheek. You didn’t have a black eye, luckily, and with a sickening thump in your stomach you realized that Hux probably had plenty of experience in hurting people without it being visible. No evidence to report. Besides the small goose egg on the side of your head there was no evidence at all of his assault. </p>
<p>You decided the best way to fix it would be makeup, a light coat of foundation would cover most of the redness and anything else could be explained away with a self inflicted injury. You hurried to cover it and then added a professional eye and lip and a quick brush of your hair followed by a half up half down you turned off the light and threw on an outfit. A red shirt with small yellow and blue flowers that flared out at the hips and a pair of light blue jeans and sneakers.</p>
<p>To your horror, you realized that there were rope marks on your hands, so you grabbed a bracelet and then, when no evidence of the night before was visible, you hurried out the door and hailed a taxi, giving him the address to the Lawyer’s office. </p>
<p>Poe was waiting outside when you arrived and he gave you a look that meant you were going to be explaining yourself later, which you waved him off and hurried up the steps into the office, spewing apologies and excuses. Finn was waiting at the top of the stairs with a cup of coffee and a bagel for you, both of which you greedily accepted and hugged him tightly in thanks. He just grumbled and showed you to the small conference room that they had been waiting in. </p>
<p>15 minutes later, a young man appeared in the door and motioned for you to follow him. “Mr. Plutt will see you now.” The three of you stood, but Poe and Finn were faster and made their way into the hall before you could. When you entered the hall, you saw them storming off into the office and another figure was watching them go, even with his back to you you could tell he was smirking a self satisfied grin, because that was what Armitage Hux did when he knew he was winning. </p>
<p>He turned, and when he saw you his smirk deepened. In two strides he was in front of you. His hand shot out to grip your chin, though much gentler than the night before and you flinched, to which he tutted. “Now now, I wouldn’t dare hurt you when I knew so many were watching.” He gripped your face harder when you tried to pull away and one look from him had you stilling. “Let me see.” He ordered and you did, letting him turn your face as he pleased. </p>
<p>A few moments later he brushed his hand along your jaw where the makeup couldn’t cover the worst of it, and you flinched again. “You should Ice that, before people start asking questions.” He directed that back towards the open door where you could hear Poe and Finn starting the interview, and you glared at him. “Fuck you.” You hissed and he let go of your face roughly, leaning down so his lips were inches away from your ear. </p>
<p>“You couldn’t handle it.” He retorted and you felt your breath catch in your throat. As he stood back up you glared at him to hopefully hide the blush on your cheeks and chest. He moved around you and then stopped, turning once more to speak to you. “Oh and (Y/n), be a good girl now wont you?” He glanced down at his hand, a small bruise formed over a knuckle that had connected with a bone in your skull. “I do hate bruises,” he smirked, “When they’re on me of course.” And like that he was gone. </p>
<p>You shook your head to rid yourself of the image of his hand in places it shouldn’t be and scurried quickly into the office, apologizing for your tardiness. “Don’t bother, Mr.Plutt has changed his mind about allowing us to interview him.” Poe huffed and rested his head on his fist. </p>
<p>“What? Why?” You questioned and Finn sighed. </p>
<p>“Mr.Plutt, you realize that with a client as high profile as Snoke and First Order Enterprises people want to know what’s really going on!” Finn tried, but Plutt just shook his head. </p>
<p>“My client is a philanthropist as much as he is a political figure and CEO, I would be breaking my oath of office if I told you anything that had to do with the private affairs of First Order Enterprises.” Plutt was a large man, almost too big for his suit and he looked every bit the pushover that would be used by the First Order. </p>
<p>“Your client employs a man arrested countless times for felony assault charges and multiple others that have violent crimes and other affiliations that would be seen by anyone as immoral.” Poe tried again, “The public deserves to know about the vetting process and company policy!” </p>
<p>“My client offers a second chance for those who made mistakes in their life and wish to make new ones,” Finn scoffed and Poe made a noise of disagreement “And as for the charges against Mr.Hux, all were dropped or unable to be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. He has no actual charges against him.” At the mention of Hux, you felt yourself pale, and having been on the receiving end of his wrath you felt your stomach lurch but not at all in the way you were expecting. </p>
<p>Instead of disgust like you should have felt, you felt a clenching in your core that made you flood with shame. The man was dangerous and a killer, maybe not convicted but it was obvious the charges were true. But what he had said in the hall, it was twisted and sick, but you loved it, as much as you didn’t want to admit it. The sheer dominance the man exuded was intoxicating and you knew you were only trying to shove it further down everytime you cursed him. </p>
<p>Once again your mind drifted to images of him laying his hands on you, hurting you, again, but following it quickly with pleasure. All of it had you shifting in your chair and subtly biting your lip. </p>
<p>“(Y/n).” Poe saying your name snapped you out of your trance and you cleared your throat, shameful blush rising on your face. “We’re leaving.” You quickly gathered your things to leave and hurried to follow them out of the building. </p>
<p>The smell of tobacco smoke hit you like a wall when the three of you left the office and the source of the smell was none other than Armitage Hux, leaning up against the brick wall, watching you with a self confidence you wanted to smack him for. “How did the meeting go, Dameron? The way you expected?” Poe froze and spun on his heel to greet the man you had already seen. </p>
<p>“You can’t keep hiding forever Hux, we are gonna get the dirt on you one way or another.” Poe seethed, anger flaring his nostrils as Hux pushed away from the wall and crushed the butt of his cigarette on the pavement with the toe of his Louboutin shoe, the red sole flashing as he did. </p>
<p>“And whatever am I hiding from? Every judge and jury I’ve ever been put in front of has acquitted me. I’m untouchable.” He stood nearly toe to toe with Poe and didn’t flinch. You found yourself biting your lip again and looking to the ground to hide it, shuffling your feet to busy yourself. </p>
<p>“Because you’ve paid off and planted the jury, the evidence is all there.” Finn defended Poe, glaring at him, to which Hux pretended to pout, but then laughed a confident huff and waved him off. </p>
<p>“None of which has or will hold up in a court of law, and you know it.” His eyes met yours and you quickly darted your eyes away, not realizing that you had essentially submitted to him, a full change from the day previous. “Stay out of trouble you three.” He said as he brushed past Finn and then passed you, his eyes meeting yours again, the pupils blown wide. That last comment was mostly directed towards you, and you both knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A friend of my Enemy is my Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh dear or dear, will reader ever learn?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the lead essentially useless at this point, the walk back to Resistance from Plutt’s office was quiet, which unfortunately gave you more than enough time to let your mind wander. You were so far into a daydream about Hux pressing you up against the counters in the same way Ben had that when Poe clapped a hand on your shoulder you actually yelped. </p>
<p>“Hello? Are you even listening?” He asked, frustration and embarrassment adding more bite to his words than he probably intended. </p>
<p>“Yes, sorry. My mind is just running.” You apologized and he shook his head looking to Finn who was looking at you with concern. </p>
<p>“I was saying that I have no idea how we could get any more information. The guy who dropped that million in Snoke’s bank account didn’t want to talk more than to nervously tell us all about how he had a change of heart. Now his lawyer won’t talk and we are back at square one.” Poe ran a hand through his hair and shifted on his feet as the three of you gathered in the shade.</p>
<p>You felt a literal light bulb go off in your head and pulled out your phone, typing in Hux’s name followed by the words “Court Pictures” You zoomed into the juror’s gallery and glanced at all the faces, then moved to the next case, and the case after. After that you realized that there was a common face in all of them. A man, younger, black hair. You showed Finn and Poe your discovery and they shared a look with each other and broke into a big grin. </p>
<p>“We might not be able to take out Snoke, but we can weaken his organization from the ground up.” Finn smiled widely and then kissed your forehead before darting off into the building followed closely by Poe. You watched them go and laughed, before adjusting your bag on your shoulder and turned to make your way to the cafe down the street. </p>
<p>You had been asked to cover a few small businesses opening on the strip and that meant a 200 word or less blurb about each one. It was your first real solo project and you nearly skipped as you made your way down the street. Just as you turned, you saw a man in a suit, down the road, staring directly at you. The assassin shows himself. </p>
<p>When he knew that he had caught your eye, he lifted a phone to his ear and spoke into it, not breaking eye contact, then he disappeared into a building. Face set in a stern line, you gripped the strap of you bag tightly and stormed after him, pushing open the door to the cafe he had entered, but found it empty save for a cashier and a few customers in the back. </p>
<p>You huffed, shaking your head and scolding yourself for being so stupid, and left, making your way to your original destination. The bell jingling above you caused the owner to glance up and smile waving excitedly at you. Colossus Coffee Roasters had just opened a few months prior, and they had reached out when Resistance Magazine had started calling around for places to sign press releases. </p>
<p>“Oh! You must be the writer! I’m so glad you’re here. Whatever you like, on the house.” The kind woman shouted clear across the near empty cafe. She looked soft, gentle, and someone you would be more than willing to call a friend. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want to showcase, I’ll have. Helps if it looks pretty!” You responded sliding into a booth near the back. You watched as she puttered and pulled out your camera, adjusting your settings to account for the dim light. </p>
<p>Just as you lined up the camera to take a test shot, fire red hair filled the lens and you jumped, dropping the camera. If you hadn’t put the strap around your arm it would have dropped and smashed on the floor. You swallowed thickly, eyes wide as you stared up at Hux. He raised an eyebrow, bored and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“Hux… hello.” You willed away the dirty thoughts that swarmed forward and nodded to the seat across from him. To which he smiled approvingly and sat. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting to come here.” He responded nonchalantly. You furrowed your brow and scrunch your nose in confusion, then your eyes went wide, he leaned forward at that, bracing his arms on the table, getting just into your personal space. “Ahh, now you get it.” </p>
<p>“He was one of yours.” You replied to his challenge and felt your stomach drop then lurch in that uncomfortable way you were starting to associate with the devil before you. “You’ve sent someone to tail me.” </p>
<p>He nodded, plucking your phone from the table and sliding it open. To your horror it opened easily with a code he inputted and you bit your lip nervously at the invasion. He turned the phone toward you and you saw your search history pop up and his eyes met yours, daring you to look away, which you did as you tried to snatch the phone from him. </p>
<p>He pulled it back and gave you a look that looked very much like a father scolding his child and you hated how your legs clenched at it. He then closed out of your search bar and clicked on your messages. You had some from Poe you hadn’t seen, and you only guessed what they were about. “And what about it, I’m a photographer. I have a job to do.” You defended, glaring at him in earnest. </p>
<p>“Read them.” He insisted, pushing the phone into your palm. “Out loud.” He ordered, sitting back slightly. </p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to prove to you.” You seethed, locking the phone and moving to put it into your bag when his hand shot out gripped your wrist tightly. You stared at the offending action and then glared at him again, challenging. “Let.Go.” you snapped quietly and he just smirked at the challenge. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me when you knew that there were so many people watching. You won’t do shit here.” You replied, satisfied, to which he raised his eyebrows in a silent warning. </p>
<p>“You won’t always be here, now will you? Remember, this city is mine.” He replied in a low voice. </p>
<p>“I thought it was Snoke’s.” You replied, eyes narrowing. You felt sick, actually sick when he smiled, not daring to speak his words out loud, but you read them loud and clear from his face. Snoke only thought he ran the City, when in reality, New York was owned by the man in front of you. The thought had your shirt, thin as it was feel much too hot. </p>
<p>“Read. The messages.” He ordered again and you could do nothing but shakily open the phone, he let go of you at that, and when his hand moved away, both of your eyes were drawn to the white marks turning red, right over the marks from the ropes. </p>
<p>You cleared your throat and pretended you didn’t see them, looking to your phone instead. </p>
<p>“Poe: 10:35; Looked into the pictures you talked about, the same guy shows up in almost every one of Hux’s trials. Could be a solid lead.” You glanced up at Hux, and he just stared you down, arms folded over his chest, silently ordering you to continue. “Poe: 10:36; Think you could try to dig more into Hux? You always seem to know the exact thing to search for.” You knew he wanted you to continue, you just knew, so you kept reading. “Finn: 10:36; Leia wanted me to tell you that she’s putting you on as our analyst for this, look at you, three days on the job and already getting a promotion.” You swallowed, putting the phone down. “End of messages.” </p>
<p>You didn’t look up at him, instead you acted like the top of the table was the most interesting thing in the world. “Look at me.” His voice broke the silence but you ignored him, trying to steady your breathing. “I really suggest you start doing what I tell you, or you are going to find that your time in New York will be extremely unpleasant.” </p>
<p>At that your eyes darted up to his to see his usual mask of dangerous politeness was gone and instead he was 100% the criminal you knew him to be. Your mind flew to the nickname that Snoke had called him the night previous. “General”.  How true the name felt now. “How did you know those messages were on my phone.” Your voice was quiet, and shaking, he had you exactly where he wanted you. </p>
<p>“I think you know exactly how.” He leaned forward again,laying his hand on yours and to anyone looking in, they would see you as a couple enjoying a midday conversation, you knew it as a warning. “If you so much as blink in a way I don’t like in this city, so much as look at the wrong thing, I will know. Do you understand me?” He stared you down and the only way you knew how to respond was the same way you had to respond when your father was pissed at you.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” He seemed taken aback for a second but a twitch of his lip was his sign of acceptance. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a plate being set before you of a pastry, beautifully decorated, and a gorgeous macchiato beside. </p>
<p>“Mr. Hux! I wasn’t expecting you, can I get anything for you today, Sir?” The owner asked and Hux smirked at the shocked expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Not today Z, I was just stopping in to say hello to a colleague.” He said easily, standing and fixing the button on his suit jacket and his cufflinks. The woman puttered but sensing the tension she left. Hux watched her go then turned back to you. “I don’t like threatening you, (Y/n).”You scoffed. “Really I find it unbecoming, but I will do what I have to.”  </p>
<p>You mumbled something into the table, which he heard and a curt “excuse me?” had you glaring up at him. “Anything to keep your power right?” You were absolutely poking the bear, but people said you’d outlive God trying to have the last word. </p>
<p>Hux just smiled, and winked. He fucking winked. “Now you’ve got it. Talk soon.” And with that he turned and left, and you stared daggers into his back as he did. </p>
<p>After he was gone, Z returned to your table a few moments later, a glass in her hand, toweling it off. “I didn’t know you were a colleague of Armitage Hux.” She said, tilting her head happily, obviously on Hux’s goodside. </p>
<p>“Neither did I.” You sighed, shaking your head and deciding instead to focus on getting a picture of the food in front of you and then getting the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>You spent the rest of the week doing much of the same: in the morning, you had a meeting with Poe and Finn to talk over some leads, not wanting to do them over the phone for fear the Hux was listening, and then making your way to some new shop in order to get some pictures. By Friday evening, you were finished with all of the pictures and blurbs and just had to send it out to Leia for final checks. </p>
<p>She responded to the email with just a thumbs up emoji, and you knew that you wouldn’t hear back from her for at least the weekend, and satisfied you shrugged on your coat and grabbed your bag. That was when you heard a knock on the wall of your desk, you turned to see Rose smiling happily.</p>
<p>“Hey! So, we were all going to get dinner and drinks at The Cantina again tonight, it’s kind of a thing we do, each week.” You smiled a half smile and shook your head slinging your purse over your shoulder. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Rose, I’m pretty beat from this week.” In all honesty, you wanted to order McDonalds and curl up on the couch and drink yourself into oblivion and wake up Monday. Maybe then you could forget about the fact that you pissed off probably one of the most dangerous men in the world, and that he was infiltrating your dreams a lot more often than you would like to admit. </p>
<p>“That’s exactly why you <i>Should</i> come out.” She insisted and grabbed your hand, just below where Hux had, and you nearly flinched, hoping that the bruises from the ropes weren’t visible in the low light. </p>
<p>“Come on, at least come get some food. Then after that you can leave. Scouts honour.” She said, holding up three fingers. </p>
<p>“You aren’t a boy scout.” You retorted, but she took that as your agreement. </p>
<p>“No, but my sister was a Girl Scout and that’s close enough.” She replied, almost skipping as she moved toward the elevator, pressing the button for you. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Rose sighed as she stepped into the elevator behind you. </p>
<p>“She went MIA a few months ago, she’s in the Army. I don’t really talk about her that much, makes me worried that she’s not gonna come back.” You put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly perked up, obviously pushing it far down. “It’s okay, I know she’s gonna come back.” </p>
<p>You nodded, sending up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that she was right. </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The Cantina was just as busy this Friday as the one prior, but the host found a table and sat your group anyway. Just as the week before, Poe and Finn, Rose and you, and an older man you didn’t know sat at the table. He quickly introduced himself as Mace, Poe’s mentor and you exchanged pleasant conversation with him for a while about everything and nothing until you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. </p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
You really need to find better company. </p>
<p>Confused you furrowed your brow, but shook your head, thinking it was a wrong number. A few minutes later, it buzzed again.</p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
I thought you learned your lesson about ignoring our messages.</p>
<p>Your heart stopped at that and you cleared your throat, smiling nervously a joke Poe said as you picked up your phone and unlocked it. </p>
<p><b> Me: </b><br/>
What do you want.</p>
<p>You locked your phone again, glancing around the bar trying to find him in the crowd but were unsuccessful. </p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
Now now, what happened to your manners?</p>
<p><b> Me: </b><br/>
What do you want, Hux.</p>
<p>You pressed again, clenching your jaw tightly.</p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
Behind the bar, red door. Now.</p>
<p>Your stomach lurched again and you excused yourself, feigning having to use the bathroom, and made your way to where he directed. A man in a black suit narrowed his eyes at you, but after pressing his ear, obviously being spoken to through an earpiece, he opened the door for you and stepped aside letting you pass and directing you up the stairs.</p>
<p>A flight later you were in an office-like suite overlooking the rest of the bar. You didn’t know how you didn’t notice the layer of windows from the floor below but then again, who looks up in a club?</p>
<p>“Where’s Hux?” You demanded of the man you saw there, but he just looked at you with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>“The General isn’t here. But he does have a message for you.” With that he handed you a piece of paper, which you took and realized that it was a fax. For a man so connected he used old techniques. </p>
<p><i> (Y/n),<br/>
Your friends are getting a bit bold with their methods, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you meet them in person as opposed to over the phone. Consider that strike two. As repayment, you’re going to throw them off the trail. You will mention the name </i> The Mandalorian Group <i>, how you work it into the conversation is none of my concern. Remember, I will be watching.</i></p>
<p><i>A.</i><br/>
When you had finished reading it, the man from before took it from you and shredded it in the shredder instantly. </p>
<p>“You can go now.” He said, turning to return to his desk. </p>
<p>“Why do they call him ‘The General’.” You asked suddenly, and he just ignored you, after a moment though, his eyes flicked up to yours and narrowed. </p>
<p>“You can go now” He repeated, and in a huff you turned on your heel and left, storming down the stairs and out the door. You stopped, taking a breath and pasting on a fake neutral expression before you made your way back to the table. </p>
<p>Poe and Rose were listening intently to another one of Mace’s stories, and Finn was the only one to really acknowledge your return. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, all faces instantly on you with concern. </p>
<p>“What? Uhh, yea! I was just thinking…” You sighed, fighting with your own emotions. “Does the name<i> Mandalorian Group </i> mean anything to you?” You asked, and everyone shook their head, surprised, all but Mace. </p>
<p>“The bounty hunter group? I thought they were disbanded after Empire fell.” He said, shaking his head. “What made you think of that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I was just thinking and saw an article mention them.” You replied, surprised at how easily the lie came. </p>
<p>“I thought you went to the bathroom?” Poe joked and Rose scoffed. </p>
<p>“In case you forgot, women don’t need to stand to pee.” She must have been a few drinks in, and that’s why she would say such a thing. Something that made Poe recoil and try to backpedal, all of which diffused the situation and the group was back to laughing and joking once more. </p>
<p>You took a drink of your martini, hands shaking. You pushed out a tight laugh when Poe hung his head in his hands, Finn clapping him good naturedly on the back while Rose and Mace just laughed. Your phone buzzed again and you felt your heart clench when the number appeared. </p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
Good girl. </p>
<p><b> Unknown: </b><br/>
Back to one strike.</p>
<p>You hated the relief you felt from the message, and how much the previous made your head swim with want. Fuck this guy. Fuck him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia helps with a break in the case, unfortunately for Reader....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend passed and you did get your night to yourself: All work finished and submitted Saturday night, you spent all of Sunday bingeing a series on Netflix and laying on the couch in the living room. You even sunned yourself on your balcony for a few hours when the sun was directly overhead, leaving you with a warm tingle to your skin and a lightness to your step. Your phone didn’t ring once, and there were no texts from the Unknown number, which you now understood to be Hux’s number. </p>
<p>But then, why would he seem surprised when you showed up, or more accurately, were dragged to the warehouse in Astoria? Maybe the first number was someone else. You had blocked it, so maybe you had blocked one of Snoke’s many cronies. You didn’t let yourself think about it too long, instead you just kicked your feet up on the arm of the couch and snuggled deeper below the weighted blanket you impulse bought a few months ago when finals finally broke you. </p>
<p>How crazy was it that college seemed so long ago when in reality you had only crossed the stage a few weeks ago. You grabbed your phone at that and facetimed Bradi. She answered, her dark skin covered with a sickly green mask. “Jesus Christ Bradi.” You yelped but she just laughed and smiled. </p>
<p>“Knew that’d scare you!” You saw her look off camera and smile again, before tilting the screen to show a smaller, lighter skinned girl lounging on her bed, face also green with a facemask. “Jaydah say hi!” You stared in surprise at the girl as she waved back at you, and when it was just Bradi you raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Is that the same girl you were telling me about last week? I’m surprised.” You replied honestly and she just rolled her eyes, standing up and adjusting her airpod as she left the room. </p>
<p>“Yea, I told you, I really like this girl. We’ve been hanging out for a while. I’m thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend.” A dumb grin spread over Bradi’s face and you smiled, happy for your friend. </p>
<p>“That’s awesome B. I still need to meet her.” You shifted on the couch, reaching for your drink on the floor and bringing it to your lips. </p>
<p>“Well what are you doing next next weekend?” She asked, not yet seeing the entire wine bottle pressed to your lips. “Are you solo drinking from a full wine bottle?” She said, finally seeing it and stopping in her tracks, before shaking her head. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” </p>
<p>“Next next weekend? Nothing, I don’t think. I can ask my boss for Friday off and I can come down for the night, leave Saturday night?” She nodded as a light shone on her face and the clink of bottles alerted you to her minifridge opening. </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me, you and J can meet, we can catch up, and get you out of that city for a few days.” She noticed the relief on your face and concern instantly spread over hers. “What’s up babe? Something bothering you?” </p>
<p>For the first time of the day you remembered vividly the fact that Hux was able to see everything you did on the phone, no doubt he was listening to this very conversation. “Work is stressful, and you know how I get when I’m stressed.” You responded and she nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“Well, don’t you worry about a thing baby, we are gonna have fun and be stupid, just like in college.” She made the decision sound so final you couldn’t refuse, so you didn’t. Then she hung up the phone after blowing a kiss and you returned to watching your show.</p>
<p>Re returned the following night, exhaustion obvious on her small frame as she all but dragged herself through the door. You snatched the heaviest of the bags and slung it over your shoulder, giving her some relief and helped her into her room where she smiled weakly and slumped into her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she did. You filled the water glass beside her bed and then tiptoed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind you. </p>
<p>You retreated into your own room and passed the time before you fell asleep browsing a catalogue on dresses and skirts for your night out when you left for Pennsylvania. You had a few picked out and in your cart by the time 11:30 rolled around and you felt your eyelids drooping. Just before you closed you email, you heard the email notification on your computer and curiously clicked it to see a message addressed to you, Poe, and Finn. </p>
<p>
  <i> Hey guys,<br/>First thing when you get in tomorrow, meet me in my office, have some big news for you.<br/>-Leia </i>
</p>
<p>You typed a quick reply and then slipped your laptop off your lap and onto the floor beside your bag and curled into bed. </p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>You were the last to arrive in the office, your train having broken down somewhere between shitsville and ratcity and you didn’t get into the office until half an hour past your report time. A text to Poe had cleared it up and he was waiting for you at the door to Leia’s office, a smile and a teasing shake of his head at the pissed off expression on your face. </p>
<p>“Happy Tuesday.” He taunted and you flipped him off, pushing past him to take your seat in the office. Leia smiled and cleared her throat, waiting for Poe to return from closing the door. <br/>“So, you three have been hearing about this benefit that Snoke’s putting on this weekend right? That, thank you banquet?” Finn scoffed but nodded. “Well, I got you three tickets.” She held them up, the bright blue passes and white lettering of PRESS printed neatly at the top. “Figure you can shmooze a bit while you’re there, try and get someone drunk enough to say something, anything to get ahead of Snoke.” </p>
<p>You felt your stomach lurch. Hux hadn’t messaged you since the bar, and you were gripping your phone tightly, waiting for the vibration of his orders in your hand. “I thought he hated us, how did you get a ticket?” You asked, and Poe grunted in response.</p>
<p>“I was a senator you know, I still have connections.” She pushed the tickets across the table towards you and you each took one. “You feel anything off, anything at all, get the hell out. Don’t risk your lives or your reputation to get a good story.” And with that warning, you left and returned to your desk, pinning the ticket in a place you wouldn’t forget it. </p>
<p>When you phone buzzed you nearly vomited, but instant relief filled you when you saw it was Rey. </p>
<p><b> Rey (Roomie): </b><br/>Did you put this water on my desk?</p>
<p>You smiled, she must have just woken up. A full 14 hours of sleep, poor kid. You responded in the affirmative and shook your head at the idea of her groggily sitting up and seeing water, and then feeling touched enough to message you. </p>
<p><b> Rey (Roomie): </b><br/>I was gonna say, I asked Ben but he said he didn’t get here until just now. :) You’re the best.</p>
<p>Your heart dropped and you wanted to be sick again. You kind of forgot that Ben was Rey’s boyfriend, hoping instead that you would never have to see him again after he had a gun in your face and drugged you. You shakily put your phone down and took a steadying breath, dropping your head into your hands. </p>
<p>“(Y/n)?” You jumped, spinning in your chair to see Rose peeking into your desk space. </p>
<p>“Rose! Hi, what’s up?” You replied, trying to look calm as you steadied your heart and smiled warrily. She wasn’t convinced. </p>
<p>“I know you’re going to the banquet this weekend, and well, I wanted to help you pick out your dress.” Your heart melted at the sweetness and sincerity in her voice that you couldn’t help but nod.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’d be great actually.”<br/>She jumped in place excitedly and mumbled something about grabbing her purse and you did the same, hooking the strap over your shoulder and following her to her desk before the two of you made your way out onto the street and to the shopping district. </p>
<p>The first store you entered had sizes you didn’t think would fit any living human, so you moved on, the next was so expensive you scarcely breathed for fear of being charged, you finally made your way to a dress shop you had done a photoshoot for a few days ago: Naboo-tique, it was small from the outside, but the expansive inner shop, with elegant silks and chiffon dresses for reasonable prices, stretched on forever. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Rose breathed, taking in the shop in all its glory, you smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the back where you were shown an open fitting room. She plopped into a chair and the stylist followed you into the room, already chattering away about what colours and fits you would look best in. You just nodded politely, waiting for her to leave and bring back something. </p>
<p>Dress after dress assaulted your vision for the better part of two hours. Pinks and blues, greens and golds, all beautiful, but not what you were looking for. Flashbacks to senior prom in highschool had you shrugging any dresses that had multiple levels or thin straps. Which narrowed down most of the newer fashion dresses. </p>
<p>And a veto from Rose that Yellow or any light colour was so last season, even though you reminded her about her yellow sundress but she waved you off explaining that sundresses didn’t count. So, dejected, you nearly left the store, but Rose calling your name from across the store had you glancing around the collar of the dress the stylist had given you, which you really only put on to be a good sport, to see Rose holding up a beautiful red lace gown. </p>
<p>The details were hard to see until she brought it right up to you and pushed it into your hands. “YOu need to try this on, right now.” She breathed, eyes shimmering excitedly. You vehemently agreed and hurried to change. </p>
<p>As a kid, you resented the story of Cinderella, anyone could have fit in that shoe, Ella couldn’t have been that strange of a shoe size, maybe a 7 at most, so how could she prove that it was “made for her”? Well, now you understood. The slightly off shoulder sleeves came to a deep neckline, that while sexy was still elegant and classy. A tight bodice that flared at the hips down to a straight, slightly belled out bottom that just grazed the floor when you slipped on a pair of rentable shoes. Then the slight cape-like shawl from the shoulders gave you almost a royal appearance. </p>
<p>Rose was just as taken aback by the gown as you were and the stylist even gasped when you walked out, or more like floated onto the podium. “Honey, if you don’t buy this dress.” The stylist exclaimed, puttering around to adjust it here and there so it fell nicer around your hips.</p>
<p>“How much is it?” You asked, almost dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Rose stated simply, pulling out a silver credit card from her wallet. </p>
<p>“Holy shit Rose, I didn’t know you had that kind of money.” You teased, then felt your heart clench, it was a lot of money, you could tell. And being you, you couldn’t let someone spend that kind of money on you. “You can’t buy this for me, Rose. That’s crazy.” </p>
<p>“Then It’s a good thing I’m not buying it for you.” She said, pinning you with a gaze you didn’t know she had the ability to give. “Leia is.” She handed the stylist the card and she pulled off the tag, hurrying away before you could protest. </p>
<p>“What do you mean Leia is?” YOu asked, stepping down to move back into the dressing room to change. </p>
<p>“Leia wanted to buy the dress for you, she’s the one that suggested I go with you. She knew you wouldn’t buy something that you deserved.” You closed the door to the changing room and stopped halfway through the zipper. </p>
<p>“How could she possibly know that?” You asked, stunned that Leia had such a good read on you already. </p>
<p>“Because Leia is a lot more observant than a lot of people give her credit for. She’s incredibly smart, and after her husband left, and she lost her son, she kind of mothers us all.” Rose had moved beside the door to talk without shouting. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know she had a kid, or that she was married.”You stated and heard Rose huff. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t talk about the son much, but I’ve met her ex-husband before. He’s kind of a deadbeat, travels around with his buddy from Vietnam and only rolls into town when he needs something.” She spoke with such disdain about this man that you felt yourself hating him a little bit too. “He was a good guy, a war hero, but after their son died, I don’t know, Leia said he changed.” </p>
<p>You pulled the dress over your head and stared at your reflection in the mirror, what looked back at you was not what you expected, not really. You were happy, you could see that, even through all the stress. But you also knew that there was something so… young about you. Despite only just having graduated college, you felt like you were a lot older than you really were. That came with maturing early on in life.</p>
<p>Leia’s story made you wonder how you would handle losing something you cared about. You weren’t a mother, not yet at least, but you couldn’t imagine the pain of losing a child. It must be horrible. You shook it off, hanging up the dress and staring at it one more time, running your hand down the lace. You would have to thank Leia, really thank her. <br/>*~*~*</p>
<p>When you returned home that evening, dress in hand, you nearly dropped it when you saw Rey curled up on the couch, face red and swollen from tears. “Oh my god Rey! Are you okay?” You rushed over to her, dropping your stuff on a chair as you did. She sniffled and sat up, wiping furiously at her eyes, trying to hide whatever was bothering her. </p>
<p>“It’s Ben.” Your chest tightened. Had he told her? Had he said what happened? Had he hurt her? You pulled out her hands and touched her face checking her for injuries, which she caught on to quickly. “No! He didn’t hurt me,” She pulled her hands back and giggled slightly at your mothering. “He’s just told me that he’s being deployed, for a few weeks to god knows where, he can’t tell me.” You handed her a tissue and she took it gratefully. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry. When does he leave?” You couldn’t help the relief you felt about not having to be in the same room as him for the foreseeable future, not until you knew how to see him without instantly recalling that night. The thought sent shivers down your spine. </p>
<p>“He’s already left. He came this morning to say goodbye, and then he was gone.” She sniffled again and you sighed, pulling her into your arms. </p>
<p>“He’s gonna be okay, and so are you. If there’s one thing I know about your Ben, he’s not one to scare easily.” She curled into you at that and sighed a shaky breath. You sat like that for a while, just holding her until the last aftershocks of the sobs subsided and she was able to breathe fully.</p>
<p>“What’s in the dress bag?” She asked, wiping at her nose and nodding toward the black bag.</p>
<p>“I’ve been asked to cover the benefit that Snoke’s having this weekend at The First Order Supremacy building”. She gasped and her eyes shifted between the bag and your face, which was slowly starting to spread into a wide grin. </p>
<p>“So.. is that?” She started, once again staring at the bag, you nodded, answering her unasked question. “Well put it on! I want to see!” She cheered and you laughed, quickly getting up and rushing to pull it on.</p>
<p>When you exited your room, you did a little twirl, letting the red crystals reflect the light. You had put your hair up in a messy imitation of what you had planned, mostly from staring at Pinterest ideas instead of working. Rey gasped and you smiled. “What do you think?” You asked, suddenly nervous. </p>
<p>“I’m glad Ben isn’t here or I would be out of a boyfriend! Holy shit (Y/n).” She stood at that, coming to look at you closer. “This fits you perfectly, it’s like it was made for you.” She moved around behind you, running her hand along the back to smooth it out. “I may have the perfect heels for this, one second.” <br/>She came back from her room moments later with a pair of tall heels in her hands. They were black, shiny louboutins. “Rey, I… I can’t take these. I’m so scared I’d ruin them.” </p>
<p>“I found them in a dumpster behind NYU after all the rich kids moved back to Paris. Take them.” She pushed them into your hands then offered her arm to allow you to balance as you put them on. You smiled almost teary-eyed, and then used her offered hand to balance you as you slipped them on. They fit perfectly. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” You said quietly and she just smiled her bright smile.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Before you knew it, the week had passed frightfully fast, and you were putting on the dress, for real this time. Rey and Rose offered to help you get ready, and you were just stepping out of the shower when Rose appeared in your doorway carrying a bag filled with god knows what, and a determined look on her face. </p>
<p>From there, it was go time. As Rey styled your hair into a complicated braid that wrapped from both sides to the middle where it was bunned, Rose did your makeup. She pulled from the back of the shoes, to which she swore in amazement in a language you didn’t know and the red of the dress to give you a very elegant and breathtaking look. </p>
<p>You almost didn’t recognize yourself in the mirror. They hugged each other in the reflection and jumped with giddy excitement and squeals of joy. They then hurried out to pour some wine while you finished getting ready on your own. </p>
<p>It was a simple finish, just undergarments, which you wore black lace matching set to give you the confidence you were no doubt going to need at this party full of old money.Then came the dress, and then, like that, you were ready. You slipped your press badge into your purse, and then stepped out into the main room of the apartment where Rey and Rose were sharing a bottle of wine, Rey perched on the counter and Rose leaning against the island. Rey saw you first and raised her glass, letting out a whoop of appreciation.</p>
<p>“Oh okay?!” Rose jeered and you blushed, turning in place to let them see the whole look, before you busted out into a laugh of excitement. </p>
<p>“I feel like I’m 17 and going to my first prom again.” You said breathlessly and Rose nodded in agreement, but Rey just looked confused. </p>
<p>“Prom? Whats Prom?” She asked, and Rose looked at her like she had three heads. </p>
<p>“Okay, that decides that, we are watching every 90s movie ever.” Rose decided, grabbing Rey’s hand and bringing her over to the couch. You shook your head at her and laughed, grabbing your phone as it buzzed in your pocket. Poe and Finn were outside waiting in the Uber. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning, be safe!” You called as you walked out the door and they echoed the sentiment, waving as you hurried out the door and down in the elevator. </p>
<p>“Jesus fucking christ (Y/n) give a man a break!” Poe called from the open window of the Uber, quickly jumping out to help you into the car. Finn just rolled his eyes at him, but took your hand and kissed your knuckles anyway. </p>
<p>“Poe’s right, you look amazing.” you blushed at the compliment and thanked him quietly as the Uber started to move. </p>
<p>“Right, so game plan. Try to find the drunkest politician in the room and have him spill everything he knows about Snoke, The Mandalorian Group, or First Order Enterprises.” Poe clapped his hands and looked between you and Finn from the passenger seat. </p>
<p>“And when that doesn’t work?” Finn prodded which made you giggle. </p>
<p>“Then we go to plan B.” Poe looked directly at you at that and you felt sick to your stomach again. You shook your head but Poe wouldn’t let you speak. “Oh come on (Y/n). You looking like that would make any man lose his manners, and an old creep like Snoke? Easy money. Literally. You made a good enough first impression and we’re in!” </p>
<p>Finn came to your rescue at that and scoffed. “Poe, this isn’t some mission impossible movie, she can’t just seduce the big bad guy. He doesn't have a wife, maybe he isn’t in to women.” Finn gave him a purposeful look, and you couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>“What? No. No way.” He refused, finally catching the meaning.</p>
<p>“Oh so when it’s your ass on the line you're not a fan?” You teased, crossing your arms over your chest, pushing your breasts out unintentionally. You thought you caught the Uber driver staring at you in the mirror so you sent a glare into the mirror right back at him. </p>
<p>“OKay, fine. Stick to the original plan, and all else fails, I’ll work my magic.” He looked to Finn at that “Sorry babe.” And added a wink for good measure. Finn just gave him a bored look. </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.” He stated simply, and then the banter continued until you pulled up to the imposing Supremacy building.</p>
<p> It was at least 100 stories tall, the only other building nearby for reference being the Empire State Building. Black reflective glass hid the occupants from view at almost all hours, and even then there were red curtains in every window. The penthouse had large imposing windows, angled so that the streets couldn’t see in, but those in the room could. All in all, the building was something to behold, and absolutely terrifying. You took a steadying breath as you got out of the car, supported by Finn as you did. </p>
<p>The three of you made your way up to the doors, Poe hooking Finn’s hand under his arm to lead him up to the bouncer where he produced his tickets from his jacket pocket. You were directly behind them, and after they were let in and entered the building you opened your purse to show your passes, but when your purse was empty save for your badge, you blanched. </p>
<p>“My… my tickets are gone.” You then realized that you had left them pinned up to your cork board on your desk, which was at least half an hour away, and the doors to the event closed for safety reasons in 15 minutes. </p>
<p>“Too bad, can’t let you in without them.” the bouncer mocked, his white suit a jarring contrast to the building behind him. </p>
<p>“PLease, maybe you can check the list, Leia Organa, three tickets. My name should be there.” YOu felt panic rising in your throat and if only to add salt to the wound, he flipped through the list, not even breaking eye contact with you. </p>
<p>“Nope, not here. Go willingly or I have to have someone help you.” He took a step forward and you instantly stepped back, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Is there a problem here?” You shut your eyes in both relief and dread at the voice. </p>
<p>“No, Sir. Just a press rat trying to get in without a ticket.” He seethed, and you glared daggers at him. </p>
<p>“Why would she need a ticket? She’s with me.” Your heart dropped to your stomach and you slowly turned to stare in shock at Hux. </p>
<p>“She… she is?” The guard asked, surprise and fear painting his face</p>
<p>“Are you questioning me?” Hux demanded, stepping into the guard, just as he had done to you. You’d give the guy credit, he only barely flinched. </p>
<p>“No Sir, Sorry sir. Enjoy your night Ma’am.” And he moved aside, letting you pass. You made to move, but Hux’s arm hooked into yours and you cleared your throat, laying your hand over his arm to accept the gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lucifer Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go bad to much worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were through the door, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and sighed. “Thank you, I wanted to melt through the floor right then and there.” You replied honestly, moving to drop your hand from his arm. But to your horror- and your delight, he held your hand fast against him, prolonging the contact. </p><p>“You can repay me by sharing a drink.” He stated as he led you toward the bar on the far right side of the room. You glanced over your shoulder to see Finn and Poe already working the crowd and part of you was pissed they hadn’t come to look for you for your delay. </p><p>Once at the bar, the bartender dropped what he was doing and immediately came over to serve you. “One whiskey, and whatever this lady would like”. You gulped tightly and then pushed out a sweet smile. </p><p>“Vodka cranberry, dry please.” The bartender smiled and nodded, moving to make your drinks, and Hux leaned against the bar to regard you, taking in your full look for the first time. </p><p>“You look absolutely stunning.” He breathed, and you were stunned by the honesty.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Hux.” You said quietly, looking to your shoes and pushing hair behind your ear. You swore internally. Why were you acting like a damn school girl? “That’s very kind of you.”</p><p>“I have to admit, when I saw your name on the list, I was amazed, but not really surprised.” </p><p>Startled, you glanced up at him. “So I <i>was </i> on the list, lying shit.” You sneered, and Hux just huffed out a laugh. </p><p>“What are you hoping to accomplish here (Y/n)?” He asked, head tilting much like a snake when watching it’s next victim and you took a breath, forcing yourself to be calm but brave. </p><p>“I don’t have the slightest idea what you mean. I’m here to cover the banquet, nothing more.” The bartender placed your drink beside you and you greedily grabbed it, taking a sip and actually paused a moment, surprised that he hadn’t skipped on the alcohol, and that it was actually good alcohol. Hux smiled his “I don’t buy it '' smile and you actually had the good sense to look away from him and then retry your sentence. “I’m no reporter Hux, I don’t do interviews. I’m here because Leia asked me to be, and to supervise Poe and Finn.” You pointed with your glass at the aforementioned duo and Hux turned over his shoulder to watch them a moment before shrugging and returning his attention to you. </p><p>“I’m not worried about Dumb and Dumber at the moment.You, on the other hand,” He stepped closer at that, and pointed at you with his glass much the same way you just had. “Have a knack for getting into trouble, and into places you shouldn’t be.” He stared you down at that, and it was all you could do not to step away from him, or into him and act on the naughty thought you’ve been having on a loop in your dreams for the past week of kissing him in a very unladylike manner. </p><p>“Last I checked I was dragged to that warehouse.” You snapped and Hux nodded, agreeing. You kept your voice low, but honestly no one would be dumb enough to try to eavesdrop on Armitage Hux. Not even Poe. </p><p>“That may be so, but your name has come up in many conversations with people that shouldn’t even know you exist, let alone have prolonged conversations about you.” Hux was warning you, and you knew it. But, strangely enough, it wasn’t against him, he was protecting you if anything. You blanched, terrified. </p><p>“People like who?” You asked, hand shaking slightly. </p><p>“People you shouldn’t know exist either.” He said with a finality that had you taking a long drink, not even tasting the alcohol. “I’m not telling you that to scare you, but to warn you.” </p><p>“Why warn me? I thought you hated me.” You sneered, glaring at him. The sudden burn of alcohol had your head spinning but you swallowed it back and stared him down. </p><p>Hux actually had the audacity to look hurt. “On the contrary. I find you absolutely fascinating.” He leaned forward, smirking. “If I didn’t like you, do you really think I would have let you live after that little stunt you pulled in the cafe?”</p><p>You swallowed thickly again, looking to the floor to hide the blush of nervous pride. Hux’s hand coming into view and tilting your head back up to look at him made your eyes dart everywhere but his, and then when they did lock on his finally you felt your heart beat faster. You wanted to swear. You hated him. You hated him. You had to hate him. “Well. I hate you.” You said unconvincingly, and pushed his hand away from your face. </p><p>He smirked and raised his eyebrows in an “oh really” fashion and he took a sip of his whiskey. “Oh right, my mistake.” He teased and you furrowed your brow, quickly turning your annoyance at yourself to annoyance at him. </p><p>You slammed your drink down on the bartop, his eyebrows shooting up in response and a few faces turning to the noise, glancing between you and Hux. “What makes you think that I want to sleep with you hmm? You think that just because of who you are,your power, your money, that girls will just fall into bed like that?” You snapped for emphasis. “Well tough luck, hot shits, I’m not that kind of girl. I’m not a quick fuck that you can add to your list and then leave like it was nothing, that’s not who I was before I came here, and it’s not who I am now. Get fucked.” And with that you stormed away from him to find Poe and Finn. </p><p>You got maybe halfway across the room before you felt a tight grip on your arm and you were pulled into an alcove off of the main room. Your back hit the wall with a loud thump and you hissed in pain when your elbow collided with a sharp point. Your assailant released your arm but you were unable to move away as he boxed you in with the rest of his body. He wasn’t touching you, but you wouldn’t be able to move without colliding with him in some way. </p><p>“That’s twice now you have disrespected me in public. Twice now I haven’t killed you because of it. Are you trying to get on my bad side?” Hux hissed, and you glared at him hands coming up to push him away by his chest but he was a solid wall, and the feeling of something hard and metal in his jacket pocket made you freeze, and he just raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“And why haven’t you? Are you a coward?” You seethed and only seconds after his hand collided with the side of your face did you feel it. “Mother<i>fucker</i>!” You spat, and Hux just huffed. You took his distraction as a chance to fight back, reeling your hand back to return the favour. </p><p>He hadn’t hit you nearly as hard as you hit him, but you couldn’t help the satisfied grin when he pulled his hand away from his face to expose how you cut his inner lip. “You’re going to regret that.” He warned, his voice low and even more dangerous than you had anticipated. </p><p>Not one to keep your mouth shut to legitimately save your life, you answered the challenge. “What are you going to do about it?” You responded, crossing your arms over your chest childishly. If only to hide how badly you wanted to run your hands over his chest again. You leaned your back against the wall to steady yourself but made it look effortless by popping a leg up and crossing it over at the ankle. </p><p>His eyes narrowed a fraction as he regarded you, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at the blood on his teeth. You forced yourself not to watch and instead stared him down. “I’m not going to do anything. Not yet. When you throw yourself on me, and you will,” He reached a hand up and you forced yourself not to flinch as he pushed an errant hair behind your ear, almost delicately. “Then you will get your punishments.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but challenge him again. “Punishments? Plural? What else have I done to anger his excellency?” You mocked, bowing your head slightly. </p><p>You weren’t expecting him to fist his hand in your hair and pull your head to the side, using the angle to speak into your ear, his voice so dangerously low and sinister that you wanted to whimper. In fear or arousal you didn’t know. “Keep talking to me like that and I’ll find something better for that mouth to do.” He threatened and you felt your knees go weak at the image. </p><p>Hux roughly let go of your hair and stepped back from you moments later. He straightened out his jacket and cleared his throat, pasting on a welcoming and entirely convincing smile, before turning on his heel and walking out of the alcove and back into the party. “You’re wrong you know.” You shouted at him, always wanting to have the last word. </p><p>“Yes I am.” He replied, silencing you with a glance and a smirk over his shoulder. And then he was absorbed into the crowd and you lost sight of him. </p><p>Behind you there was a bathroom, so you ducked into it, locking the door behind you and sliding down the wood to sit on the cold floor. What the fuck was that?! Your hands came up to cup your face and you shoved the heel of your palms into your eyes, not really caring if it screwed up the makeup. </p><p>Hux was a demon in human form. Arguably, demons are supposed to be insanely attractive to tempt you in right? That’s like their whole thing, Lucifer was the most beautiful of the angels and he fell because he didn’t want to bow to the humans or whatever. Well, you now saw where he fell to.</p><p>You groaned, hanging your head and pressing your forehead to your knees, which wasn’t all that comfortable in the dress. There was a sudden knock on the door and you thumped your head back against the door eyes closed. “Occupied!” You called, voice tired. </p><p>“(Y/n)?” Finn was on the other side of the door, obviously pressing his ear against it. “Are you in there?” </p><p>“Yes, what is it?” You pushed against the door to stand and walked a few steps to the mirror to check your makeup, it wasn’t as bad as you thought but you grabbed a napkin to fix a smudge of eyeliner. </p><p>“We… uhh, we should go.” You froze, staring at yourself in the mirror, then back at the door as if you could see Finn through the wood. </p><p>“What happened.” You stated more than asked and heard him jiggle the handle to get in. </p><p>“It’s Poe.” You sighed and shook your head, ripping open the door to see a startled Finn staring at you blankly. “He… well.” You followed the finger he pointed into the room to see Poe face to face with the one person you didn’t want to see: Ben. </p><p>“Shit.” You swore, rushing out to the floor just in time to see two men drag him off into a back room. He was being arrested. You B-lined it directly to Ben, eyes burning with hatred. When he turned to you, it wasn’t the sweet, innocent Ben that you were expecting, no, this was someone else entirely. </p><p>“Ahh! If it isn’t my favourite photographer: The Gutsy Girl.” Snoke’s old and grating voice sounded from behind Ben, but you didn’t look away from the face in front of you. You let your hurt and betrayal show obviously, but he didn’t blink. </p><p>“Mr.Snoke, Congratulations on your large donation. I think we can all agree it was extremely unexpected.” You replied politely, eyes finally drifting over to the crotchety old man, flanked by men in all black suits, save their stark red ties. </p><p>“Highly unexpected, yes, but very appreciated.” He replied, answering your silent challenge. “I very much appreciate all of my donors.” You shook your head in disbelief at him then pointed to the door behind which Poe had vanished, which Finn was staring at anxiously. </p><p>“So, what charges have you against my friend?” You demanded, trying very hard not to swear with so many eyes watching you, so many, unfriendly eyes. </p><p>“Well, he was trying to instigate a fight, and he was threatening my guests.” Snoke replied easily and you hated how slimy his smile became as he watched your eyes grow wide with anger. </p><p>“Bullshit!” Finn shouted and you turned to quickly shush him with a look. He stilled but still vibrated with anger. </p><p>“And what evidence do you have?” You replied, turning back to face the gathered group. </p><p>“Why my dear, anyone here would attest to my claims. And until the police arrive and deal with him, he will remain in my security’s custody.” He sneered at that and took a step towards you, you moved to make a similar move but Ben’s hand shot out and held your upper arm tightly. You glared up at him and he just returned the look. “Besides, you know how people like him can be. Sad really.” </p><p>There was a collective gasp from a few of the gathered guests, and for once, you honestly considered killing someone. “People like what Mr.Snoke?” Finn replied, he too, taking a step forward. Snoke just glanced at him, looked him up and down and turned on his heel, his security swarming around him as they escorted him out of the room. </p><p>Ben released you at that and turned on his heel as well, following the group, leaving you standing there in absolute shock. You made a move to follow him but Finn’s hand on your shoulder had you looking to him, ready to tell him off. But you were met with watery eyes and a subtle shake of his head. You acquiesced and let him turn you toward the door. </p><p>As the two of you walked out the door, you pulled your phone out of your purse and grabbed your phone, angrily typing on the phone until you sent your message, hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p><b> Me </b><br/>Fix it.</p><p>The message was read almost instantly, but there was no response. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Poe was released the following afternoon, only one charge really sticking which was that he tried to start a fight. He didn’t come into work that Monday morning, and Finn just excused it that he was tired and needed a rest. You weren’t convinced and neither was Leia, so when she called you into her office to recall the events, you weren’t surprised. </p><p>“And where were you when this was all happening?” She asked, her eyes fixing you with an uncomfortable look. She already knew but you didn’t want to admit it. </p><p>“The bathroom.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t really the truth either. </p><p>“(Y/n).” She tried again, and you just sighed. </p><p>“Ma’am, all due respect, but I’m not a reporter, you sent me there to watch over them, which I didn’t do, but I was getting a drink, and Hux boxed me in. I lost them in the crowd and then next thing I knew Poe was being dragged away.” You shook your head and then hung it in your hands. </p><p>“I’m not blaming you, (Y/n)-” She started but you cut her off. </p><p>“Sure sounds like it.” You snapped and from the look on Leia’s face, she was sad but not surprised at your reaction. </p><p>“Why don’t you take the rest of the week off. You’ve had a busy three weeks here, and I think you need a chance to recoup.” You could hear the disappointment in her voice and wanted nothing more than to shrink under her gaze. </p><p>“Leia… please, I’m not trying to be disrespectful-” She held up a hand and cut you off, and then her motherly smile that you had come to find so comforting was back. </p><p>“This isn’t a punishment, (Y/n).” She stood at that and walked around her desk to take your hands into hers, holding them tightly. “Something has happened to you since you’ve been here. You don’t need to tell me what it is, but I have noticed how jumpy and afraid you’ve been the last few days, you damn near faint every time your phone goes off.” She patted your hands comfortingly and put them into your lap. “I may be your boss, but I care about you. And when you’re ready, you come talk to me. But for now, go home, get some rest, and enjoy your trip to Philadelphia.” You nodded, and when she brushed a tear away from your face you realized that you had been crying. </p><p>“Thank you.” You replied quietly, squeezing her hand and then standing. You quickly excused yourself out of her office and rushed to your desk, not stopping when Rose called out to you on concern and darted out the door.You only let yourself break when you sat in the seat of the train, letting the screech of the rails cover your quiet shaky breaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. No Good Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No good deed goes unpunished</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((I have really been considering sharing the playlist I use to write this so yall can hear my inspiration, would anyone be interested in that?))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using your hip to push open the door, you swung the box of pizza into the doorway and maneuvered your bags on your arms balancing a bottle of coke on the top of the pizza.When you opened the door, Rey was sat at the counter top, staring at her phone. You placed the pizza down and placed the coke down to keep it from rolling off, watching her carefully. </p><p>She answered you before you could ask the question. “I… I think Ben is cheating on me.” She said quietly and you stiffened, trying to act normal as you started to grab plates and cups for your dinner.</p><p>“What? What makes you say that?” You asked, setting a plate in front of her and a glass, pouring a portion for her first. You wanted to gag when she showed you the picture on her phone. It was Ben, in bed with another woman. “What the fuck. Who sent you this?” You asked, taking her phone out of her hands to look more closely at the picture.</p><p>“Some random number. Ben said he being deployed, he didn’t say where, but I figured it was you know, like Afghanistan or something, not fucking... Philadelphia.” She sputtered throwing her hand out and then angrily wiping at her face to get rid of the tears. </p><p>“Oh Rey, I’m… I’m so sorry.” You hadn’t told her that he was at the banquet, or that you knew that he was in the City. It wasn’t fair, to you or her. You were trying to protect her. “Is there anything I can do?” You handed her back her phone but she didn’t take it, so you placed it facedown on the counter. </p><p>“I honestly want to just get drunk as shit and not worry about a thing.” She replied honestly and you sighed. It was only 7:30 by your watch, so technically if you both ate dinner and got ready you could be at a bar by 10. You offered up your plan and she smiled widely. “That sounds… amazing.” </p><p>You pushed the pizza box towards her and she grabbed a slice, a small smile starting to form on her face. You put one on yours, but it wasn’t true as you were thinking more about the picture. Rey didn’t know the number it came from, which meant that it was probabaly one of Snoke’s guys, god knows you wouldn’t be able to get a picture of a sleeping Ben Solo without him waking up, kid slept with one eye open. </p><p>Which means that someone took the picture, someone he trusted, or at least, someone that wouldn’t be strange to see near him. So… Hux? You grabbed Rey’s phone subtly, forwarding the picture to yourself, and then forwarding it again to the man in question.</p><p><b>Me </b><br/>
What do you know about this?</p><p>While you waited for the response, you grabbed yourself a slice and leant against the counter to eat it. Rey glanced up at you curiously and furrowed her brow. “What’s on your mind? You’ve been acting weird since you got home.” </p><p>You shook your head, taking a drink from your glass. “No, nothing. I was just thinking about how you could come to Philly with me, and come hang out with Bradi and I.” You offered but she instantly shook her head. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I will ever go to Philly again.” She joked but you sighed sadly, giving her a pitying look. “Besides, you haven’t seen your friend in a while, you don’t need me tagging along to ruin it.” You went to protest but she gave you a look and you shut up. She was right, you wanted to see Bradi so badly that you didn’t even want to meet her new girlfriend. </p><p>“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I’m taking the week off anyway.” You added the last bit as an answer to her obvious next line of questioning. </p><p>“Did something happen? Is it the same thing that’s bothering Poe?” You sat up straighter at that. </p><p>“Is he okay? I haven’t talked to him or Finn really since he was released from jail.” </p><p>“He’s fine, I think they are both nervous because his bail was crazy high, and someone paid it off. They are on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop.” She took another bite of her pizza and you nodded, digesting the information she had just given you. </p><p>You sighed, shaking your head. “Why do I feel like everything has gone to shit since I came here?” You asked, dropping your head back onto the cabinets behind you. </p><p>“Things have certainly gotten exciting since you’ve been here, but that’s not a bad thing. The city needed a new face.” She smiled sweetly again in that way that she does and you couldn’t help but smile back. She always knew exactly what to say. “Look, (Y/n), I know that it's easy to get discouraged by… well.. Everything. But know that I have never seen Finn and Poe so passionate about anything than when you started to help them gain traction on the Snoke case. And Rose won’t shut up about that picture you took of her.” She smiled again and shrugged. “And it’s because of you that I’ve felt like I’ve had a family, more than just what the guys gave me. Like…” She sighed shaking her head, obviously not good with emotions.</p><p>“I know what you’re trying to say, Rey. Thank you.” You nodded, smiling again and she returned it gratefully. The two of you then tucked in to finish off the food and return to your rooms to change. That was when you looked at your phone, totally having forgotten about your text.</p><p><b>Unknown</b><br/>
What makes you think I know anything about it at all?</p><p><b> Unknown</b><br/>
Our conversation at the banquet must not have gotten through to you if you think that you can be disrespectful to me.</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
I think you know about it because you know about everything. And I’m not being disrespectful. You must not know me at all if you think that that is disrespectful.</p><p>You were poking the bear again, but if you were honest with yourself, it was exactly what you wanted to do. You loved the dangerous Hux, the Hux that- as much as you hated to admit it- hurt you. That Hux was exciting. It was a game of cat and mouse, but at this point it was hard to tell who was who. </p><p>You tossed your phone onto your bed and rummaged through your closet for a new outfit to wear. There was a cute red dress you had been looking for the excuse to wear, so you snatched it out of your closet and tossed it on your bed, just in time to see your phone light up with a new text. </p><p>You had to force yourself to calmly pick up the phone and slowly open the text. </p><p><b>Unknown</b><br/>
Careful, (Y/n).</p><p>You bit your lip as you responded:</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
Of what? You? </p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
Last I checked, you were in Philadelphia.</p><p>You turned off your phone at that, knowing how much that would frustrate him, not only could he not track you, also there was no way of him contacting you. It was a slight flex of power over him, but it was exhilarating. As you slipped on the dress, Rey knocked on your door and pushed it open slightly to talk. “I invited Rose, hope you don’t mind. Figured we could do a girls night… or whatever.” You laughed and pulled open the door, letting Rey see you and you her. </p><p>“Of course that’s okay, you look lovely.” You breathed, taking in the light grey and blue flowing dress she had chosen. It was very beautiful, but also very sexy. “Ben don’t know what he’s missing.” You joked and she laughed sadly.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you finished and start drinking before we go.” You nodded in agreement and let her follow you into your bathroom.<br/>
*~*~*</p><p>Rose met you at the bar, a new place called The X-wing, and the three of you grabbed drinks before making your way to some back corner to chat in the relative quiet. Rey was in the midst of telling a story about her boss, a man that she just called “Han”, when a drink was placed in front of you. “I.. I didn’t order this?” You spoke to the waitress who just smiled and shrugged. </p><p>“A gift from that table over there.” She pointed and while Rey and Rose cooed in a teasing jeer over your secret admirer, your stomach dropped. It was the blonde haired woman from Hux’s team, Phasma.</p><p>“I.. I better go.. Thank..her.” You stuttered and with cheers of pride from your friends, you shakily made your way over to her. She was sipping a dark red martini, and the contrast against her face and hair was so striking you actually had to hold back a gasp.</p><p>She fixed you with a tight glare and pointed with her glass to the bench in front of her. “Sit.” She ordered and you hurried to do so. “Hux doesn’t like being ignored.” </p><p>“I forgot my phone.” You responded quickly, which you did, you had left it on your bed, still powered off. When Phasma produced your phone from beside her, and placed it face down on the table before sliding it to you. “Thanks…” You replied nervously and grabbed it, placing it in your lap. </p><p>She shifted in her chair and your attention was instantly on her. “Let me give you a bit of advice.” You nodded and swallowed thickly, giving her the permission she didn’t need. “Hux likes a bit of a chase, am I surprised he’s taken such an interest in you? No. But, don’t test him. He isn’t a patient man, nor is he a kind one when crossed.” You furrowed your brow watching her carefully. </p><p>“Wait... has he slept with you?” You pressed, and instantly regretted it when her face somehow became more dangerous than when she was glaring at you. How she could make a smile look like a death sentence was something you both admired and feared. </p><p>“You really need to learn who in this game that you seem to think you’re playing deserves your respect. Watch where you step, and tread carefully.” She said with a finality that you took as your dismissal. “Oh, and (Y/n), don’t try to pull something like that again.” She meant your phone, and you suddenly felt very small. It wasn’t a big deal to you, but then again, Hux was used to getting what he wanted. </p><p>You returned to your table with a pale face and upset stomach. “Oof, everything okay?” Rose asked, concern painting her features. </p><p>“Yea, I told her that I was grateful for the drink but… not really looking for a girlfriend at the minute.” You lied easily, avoiding the gifted drink and instead taking a large drink of your first martini. </p><p>“That begs the question… what <i>are</i> you looking for?” Rey asked, and Rose nodded excitedly, you stiffened, not really prepared for the question. Giving yourself more time to think, you turned on your phone and felt your heart speed up at the three messages you missed. </p><p><b>Unknown</b><br/>
You seem to forget exactly who you’re speaking to.</p><p><b>Unknown </b><br/>
Are you trying to get on my bad-side? Because if so, it’s working.</p><p><b> Unknown </b><br/>
It is really unwise to ignore me, I thought you would have learned that by now. </p><p>You took a shaky breath but felt the waiting stares of your friends on you so you turned it into a sigh and a fake smile. “Oh you know… I’m looking for some excitement, adventure, someone to see the world with. I don’t know, the same as every 16 year old girl I guess.” You laughed and so did the girls, but Rose pulled out a notebook and wrote down exactly what you had said and then drew a stick figure. </p><p>“Well, we should start designing Mr.Right so that we know when we see him.” She clicked the pen and signaled for the bartender to run you another round. You rolled your eyes but laughed nonetheless, and scooted closer to see the page better. </p><p>You felt your phone buzz in you hand and it took all the strength you had to turn your phone over and read the words on the screen. </p><p><b>Unknown</b><br/>
Strike two, (Y/n). </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Not much of the night past that point was remembered, the three drinks you had before you left your apartment, coupled with the two or so strong drinks at the bar spelt about two hours of nothing before you woke up in your bed, still clothed. The instant you sat up, you felt regret. Your head was pounding and all you could say was thank god you didn’t have to work. </p><p>Rose, on the other hand, did. So when you saw a message on your phone from her that basically said “I hate you &lt;3”, you laughed, but the sound hurt so it ended in a groan. You reluctantly stood after that and made your way to the bathroom, stripping off the dress and stepping into the hot shower, letting it relax your tight back and sooth the pounding in your head. </p><p>Once clean, or, mostly clean, you stepped out and onto the bathmat, glancing at your phone. The bright light of the screen didn’t hurt so much now and you could read the time. It was just after noon, and you had a text from Rey. You swiped on it and pulled up the list of messages, most of which had to have been drunk texts, and saw that she had sent one this morning. </p><p><b> Rey (Roomie) </b><br/>
Thank you so much for last night. I went for a walk this morning just before sunrise and it helped me think a lot. Han has offered me a chance to go with him on a big scouting call, and I think I’m going to accept. Don’t worry, I’ll still pay my half of the rent but I’m going to be gone for a little bit. I need to get out of the city and away from Ben, just for the time being. I’ll see you soon okay?&lt;3</p><p>You felt sadness consume you, but you knew that it was probably for the best. As a headache came on you realized it was a memory from the night before, and it was Rey talking about this very trip, asking if it was a good idea for her to take it. Rose had disagreed, but you had told her to do it. </p><p>As you wrapped yourself in your towel, your phone buzzed again and your smile brightened when you realized it was Poe. </p><p><b> Poe </b><br/>
Hey, are you busy today? We need to talk.</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
No, I’m not busy. Everything okay?</p><p><b>Poe</b><br/>
Meet me at Gio’s food stand, by the park</p><p><b>Poe</b><br/>
1:30</p><p>That foodstand had become a lunchtime staple for the office, and when you realized that not only was it Poe’s favourite, but that the guy gave him a discount because he disproved a rumour by a rival that his stand was the reason everyone in the area was getting sick. The man treated Poe like a brother, and it always made you laugh when they would greet each other in Spanish and then carry a conversation, which somehow made Poe even more animated than he already was. </p><p>You hurried to get ready, and when you arrived at 1:15, Poe was already there, his eyes shifting back and forth nervously, when his eyes landed on you, he watched you until you were just in front of him. “Poe, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I found out who posted my bail.” He said suddenly, and you furrowed your brows in confusion. </p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing? Why are you tweaking out about it?” You asked, laying your hand on his arm and pulling him around to the back of the truck where the fan would cover your conversation from any prying ears. </p><p>“No. It isn’t a good thing! This is a very very bad thing.” He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand roughly. “It was Hux.” The words hit you like a freight train and you actually took a step back in surprise. </p><p>“What do you mean it was Hux?” You asked, subconsciously pushing your hand over your phone to muffle the words. “How do you know?”</p><p>“I got a hold of my release papers. It was initially redacted but I was able to ask for a real one. His personal bank account paid it off.” Poe looked white as a ghost, and you shook your head in disbelief. “(Y/n), do you know how much money that was? That was easily a few hundred grand.” </p><p>“What? Why was it so high?” You asked more alarmed at the corrupted system for the moment. </p><p>“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter. What I want to know is why would he pay it? And if it was for a reason, what was it? I highly doubt it was out of the goodness of his heart. He wants something, and I’m waiting for him to ask for it.” You suddenly felt very wrong.</p><p>“Because I asked him to.” You said, under your breath. </p><p>“What?”Poe asked, probably not believing what he was hearing. </p><p>“Because I asked him to, I told him to fix it.” You said, louder this time and you watched Poe’s face go from surprise to horror. </p><p>“Because you <i>asked him to</i>? Why would he care what you-” He cut himself off, and suddenly his face turned to a mix of hatred and disgust. “Oh my god, you let him fuck you, didn’t you.” He spat and you nearly slapped him. “That’s why you were nowhere to be seen when shit hit the fan.”</p><p>“How dare you.” You seethed, glaring at him. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re the one who said I should sleep with him to get your story.” </p><p>“So you did fuck him?” Poe asked, stepping into your face and you placed your hands on his chest, pushing him back and then sticking your finger in his face.</p><p>“Fuck you.” You hissed, shouldering past him and around the side of the truck. A sizeable crowd had grown, but like true New Yorkers, none of them spared you a glance, that is, until Poe screamed his next insult. </p><p>“Why don’t you fuck Snoke too! Unless you have already.” You didn’t even give him the satisfaction of a reaction, instead you calmly made your way into the subway and rode it all the way back to your apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Too Many Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend finally comes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so so sorry in advance. Read with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday couldn’t have come at a better time. The last two days of solitude got old quickly, and with none of your friends responding, Rey having probably not charged her phone considering she was out in the middle of nowhere, and Finn and Poe not speaking to you even though you saved them. Rose was suddenly quiet as well and even though she was reading your texts, none of them were being responded to. </p>
<p>The isolation was almost about to kill you, but by then you had boarded the train to Philadelphia with Bradi promising to meet you at the platform. The plan was to get you settled in,go get dinner, and then the two of you were going to go look at Jaydah’s installation at the art gallery down the road from her apartment. The show started at 8:30, so you had more than enough time to sit and eat, and maybe grab a few drinks after you made yourself comfortable and saw her apartment for the first time. </p>
<p>“B… this place is beautiful, the pictures you sent and the videos just don’t do it justice.” You turned in a slow circle to see the beautifully historic apartment better. One large wall was exposed brick, there were black beams crossing the roof and large industrial lighting hanging from exposed pipes. The large window in the back had a beautiful view of the park below and what walls weren’t windows were covered in Jaydah’s paintings. </p>
<p>“Jay helped with the design stuff, I really had no idea what I needed until she showed me. Most of my old stuff was ratty and worn, so I had to get rid of it but I’m glad I did.” She smiled with pride as she looked around the room, as if seeing it through new eyes. Then she grabbed your bag and tossed it on a daybed, where you assumed you were going to be sleeping.</p>
<p>“You really like this girl huh?” You asked, leaning against a pillar to watch your friend carefully. </p>
<p>She blushed but nodded. “She makes me a better person. Makes me want to… save the world, you know?” You nodded, knowing the feeling well. </p>
<p>“Well I’m happy for you. But I’m also hungry as hell, so let’s get some food before I eat you.” You teased but she just gasped dramatically. </p>
<p>“(Y/n) please! I have a girlfriend.” She taunted back and you just rolled your eyes, pushing her back to get her to move toward the door. </p>
<p>“Move!” You laughed, finally feeling the weight slide off your back. </p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>
The two of you decided on a quiet restaurant just down the road from the apartment, just a block or so away from the gallery. When you slid into the booth and the waitress brought over some water, you thanked her and glued your eyes to the menu. Bradi pointed out a sharing platter and you eagerly agreed, thanking the waitress again and then settled in to gossip. </p>
<p>“So, what’s been bothering you?” Bradi asked, and you looked at her with mock confusion. “Oh don’t pull that shit with me, you’ve been weird since you got here. I thought you were going to get whiplash with how much you looked over your shoulder on the walk here.” You shrugged trying to brush it off.</p>
<p>“It’s a city, I guess I’ve just gotten so used to New York that I don’t notice that I still do the habits here.” You lied, and she just raised an eyebrow to give you an annoyed expression. She always could read you like a book. “Look, Bradi, I work for a magazine that has some enemies. Like, my friend Mace told me that he had to stop taking his car to work because someone kept smashing his windows. Found out later it was a guy he exposed and got arrested for embezzlement.” You supplied the story, taking a drink from your water to busy yourself. </p>
<p>“Has anyone made any threats against you?” She asked, her voice quiet and she leaned into you a bit from across the table. “Because you know that I can help you with that, my dad’s a lawyer.” You shook your head, placing your hand comfortingly on hers.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I can handle myself.” </p>
<p>“Oh I know, I saw that video of you standing up to that guy in the cafe. That was so badass. I nearly called you but I figured you didn’t really want to talk about it.” You paled, and took a long drink of your water. </p>
<p>“Yea, that’s Armitage Hux, he’s… well.” you trailed off and she smirked. </p>
<p>“Oh my god you like him don’t you?” She nearly squealed and you smacked her arm and gave her a serious look. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I was gonna say.” You said, a blush rising on your face. </p>
<p>“No, but you were thinking it.” She interjected and you rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>“Bradi, he’s probably the most dangerous man in New York, I shouldn’t have even looked at him let alone chastise him in public.” Your eyes drifted around the restaurant, no one was paying you any mind, but you were acutely aware that Hux was in fact in this city at this very moment, and he has eyes everywhere.</p>
<p>“Oo, I like a man with a little edge.” She wiggled her eyebrows, but thankfully the waitress placed your food and your drinks down before she could continue on her thought process. The two of you tucked into your plates, and before long the conversation shifted to work, and then catching up on the more mundane, and before you knew it, it was 10:30, and you had spent close to 2 hours just sitting and talking. </p>
<p>You left a large tip for the waitress who by the end of the night you had made friends with and exchanged numbers to hangout some night later on, and then made your way out onto the street to make your way to the gallery. Jaydah met you outside and ushered you in and to an office in the back where she had taken refuge. </p>
<p>As you came out of the adjoined office, having opted to change in the private bathroom than in the office itself, you were greeted by the elegant Caribbean woman that was Jaydah. </p>
<p>“J, I want you to meet my best friend, (Y/n).” Bradi introduced you and J instantly came to hug you. </p>
<p>“So this is the famous (Y/n), I swear every conversation has your name.” You thought you heard a bit of jealousy in her voice but you brushed it off and smiled, returning the hug. </p>
<p>“I haven’t heard more about a singular person since Brandi started seeing you. You make her so happy, I can’t even believe it sometimes.” She pulled away at that and smiled over at Bradi, moving to put her arm around her waist. </p>
<p>“She makes me very happy too.” You smiled brightly at them and pulled out your phone, signaling them to pose for a picture. It really was a sweet picture, the white background of the office wall contrasted so nicely to the black dresses they wore and the golden bands that Bradi had just put into her new braids. J looked stunning in a brightly coloured purple and red paint slashed cocktail dress. You showed them the picture and Bradi smiled, pointing out that you had -inadvertently- placed a plate behind her head, giving the illusion of a golden halo. </p>
<p>The three of you laughed at the notion and after promising to send it to them both, J got a picture of you and Bradi, the two of you looking chic and regal. You had packed a dress similar to the banquet one, short and lacey with a bright red trim and black accents. There was a comment made about the Loubitons, but when you explained their less than clean origins, the running joke was that you could fill a closet with the clothes rich people toss. </p>
<p>When 9 oclock came around, and a bottle of champagne was downed between the three of you, Jaydah decided it was more than time for her to make some rounds, so you followed her out, taking your own time to walk around the gallery, standing in awe at the pure talent you saw. </p>
<p>You were standing in front of one particularly detailed picture of Bradi, turned over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the painter, when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped, but it was just Jaydah, looking at you carefully. “Jay! You scared me.” </p>
<p>“It’s Jaydah.” You looked at her shocked, but she just moved to stand beside you, looking at the picture with pride. She was silent for a few seconds, but when she spoke again, it was your turn to be in stunned silence. Less at the pictures and more at her words. “Look, I know that you and Bradi were friends. And that you care a lot about each other, but you need to take a step back.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” You scoffed, taking a step back and turning to her. </p>
<p>She didn’t turn to look at you instead she just kept looking at the picture and took a dainty sip of her drink. “Bradi told me all about your ‘adventures’ in university, and how she had to get you both out of trouble more than once.” She turned to you at that, looking at you up and down. “I’m sure you can understand.” </p>
<p>“I think there's something that you are missing with this, and that’s that as much as Bradi got me out of trouble, I got her out just as many times.” You started to become defensive, and you were urging yourself to keep quiet. “Who the hell do you think you are?” </p>
<p>“I’m Bradi’s girlfriend, and what bothers her, bothers me. And you bother her. She won’t tell you to your face, she cares about your feelings too much, but I don’t. You drag her down, and if you think you don’t then you're more self centered and self-absorbed than I thought. Do us all a favour, and after this little trip she’s putting up with, lose her number.” You felt hot tears prick at your eyes but you refused to cry. </p>
<p>“You’re lying.” You seethed, but doubt was creeping into your mind. </p>
<p>“Ask her yourself.” She pointed behind you to see Bradi smiling brightly and rushing over to you, another drink in her hand, your favourite. You felt hot shame build in your chest and the tears finally spilled over, so you brushed past Jaydah and out into the main throng of people. But you felt suffocated, so you pushed through them and out into the fresh air of the street. </p>
<p>You heard Bradi calling your name and turned over your shoulder to see her chasing after you, concern on her face. “(Y/n)! Wait!” You shook your head and strode down the street. Bradi’s much longer legs caught up to you in a few seconds and she spun you around, forcing you to face her. “What the hell’s gotten into you?” </p>
<p>You felt a new wave of tears spill over and you flinched when she tried to wipe them away. “Do you really think I’m a burden?” You paraphrased, staring at your side reflection in the closed shop window beside you. To your horror, you saw Bradi freeze and pull her hand away. </p>
<p>“What?” She asked, her voice quiet. </p>
<p>“Do you, think I, am a burden.” You repeated, slower, eyes slowly drifting up to meet hers. Hurt and anger evident on your face. </p>
<p>“(Y/n)-” She started but you scoffed, turning on your heels and walking further down the street, hugging your arms to yourself. “Wait, please.” She reached for you but you pushed her hand away from you. </p>
<p>“No! Don’t try to fix this, Bradi!” This wasn’t the first time this conversation had been had, drunk words are sober thoughts, and they had been said before. “I trusted you.” You added and you was her face turn from concerned to pissed. </p>
<p>“Oh please, don’t tell me you think that this is an equal friendship.” Her words stung, and she knew they did. “If it weren’t for me, you never would have been able to afford that apartment in school, by the way, how is making rent in the new apartment?” She was playing dirty now. She had earned a full-ride for her major due to her grades, while you were drowning in debt. </p>
<p>“Helping someone make a budget sheet isn’t exactly hand holding Bradi! You know I’m not the strongest when it comes to math.” You defended but shook your head. “That’s not the point of this! If I was such a burden then why did you invite me here? Why would you ask me to come?” You were outright crying now and she actually took a second to pause, but you saw the set in her jaw which meant she was about to say something she regretted, and something that would hurt you. </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to put a bullet in your head if I didn’t give you some attention.” You took a physical step back, and another shaking your head and scoffing. </p>
<p>“Fuck you Bradi. Don’t ever talk to me again.” You turned away from her at that and started walking down the street. “Send my shit to my apartment, I don’t give a shit.” </p>
<p>“(Y/n), come back. Don’t… come on, I didn’t mean that.” You turned back to her at that.</p>
<p>“Yes you did, B. You really did.” She took a few steps up to you but the screaming of tires had you both turning to see a black suburban turn the corner and speed toward you, a window lowering as it did. </p>
<p>Bradi’s eyes met yours and you ran towards each other just as the first bullets flew out of the window and into the walls behind you. You ran into each other and fell to the ground, the ringing of the shots deafening, and the tinkle of shattering glass hitting the pavement as the store fronts windows exploded into a million tiny fragments. </p>
<p>The car sped away and you waited a few seconds before you popped your head up, watching it disappear around a corner. “FUCK!” You yelled, adrenaline and fear making your head spin and hands shake. “Fuck, Bradi, come on, we gotta go I think they are coming back.” You turned to your friend, and your stomach lurched at the sight of deep red blood staining the pavement. You checked yourself and were shocked to see and suddenly feel a wound in your shoulder. </p>
<p>It was bleeding, but not enough to make that much of a mess. There was glass in your hand, which also made a nasty cut, but again, it wasn’t that serious. Your hands shook as you turned Bradi over, to see her dress, once black, had been stained somehow darker by a large wound in her stomach and another in her chest. She was still breathing, but barely. </p>
<p>“Bradi?BRADI?!” You shook her roughly and her eyes opened, tears streaming out of them on either side, staining her face with mascara and making her foundation run. “No, FUCK, no! Nonono, keep breathing, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, but you gotta get up! You need to.” To your horror, the black suburban rounded the corner again, slower this time, once again it’s window down. “YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!” You stood on shaky legs, daring them to take another shot but instead, the man in the front seat just stared at you,cleaning his eyeglasses in his hand. </p>
<p>“Let this be a warning to Snoke, and Armitage Hux. His domain is New York. If he tries to move again in Philadelphia, we won’t miss.” The window rolled up again and you stared in shock at your own bloodied reflection in the tinted glass. A cough from the sidewalk had you rushing back to Bradi’s side, bringing her head to rest in your lap, trying to keep her breathing as you fumbled for your phone in your dress pocket. The screen had shattered in your dive to the ground, but it still worked well enough to call for help. </p>
<p>“(Y/n)” She wait weakly, and you shushed her telling her to save her breath, tears blurring your vision as you wiped dirt away from her face and tried to put pressure on her abdomen to stop the bleeding. </p>
<p>The dispatcher on the phone barked out questions but you couldn’t answer besides repeating “There’s been a shooting”. You began rocking back and forth, the motion causing you incredible pain, but it was keeping you conscious, and present. </p>
<p>“(Y/n)” Bradi tried again, and you didn’t have the heart to shush her again. “Li-listen. To me.” She swallowed painfully, and her chest stuttered. You let out a terrified sob but choked down a scream as she was starting to become harder to hear. “I love, you.” She pushed out and you nodded furiously, wiping your hand over her face, the other still pressed into her side. You felt her hand weakly grab yours and pull it away from the wound, knowing you were delaying the inevitable. </p>
<p>“I love you too, so much. So so much.” You replied, voice thick with tears and shaking. </p>
<p>“You’re not a burden.” She said and then coughed, smiling weakly.</p>
<p>You let out a sob and shook your head, pressing your forehead to hers. “I know. I know. I’m so sorry.” You heard the sirens but knew it was too late. </p>
<p>“I love y-” She took a deep breath, trying to finish the words, but they didn’t come, as she stared unblinking up into the Philadelphia skyline.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I waited so long to post this chapter because honestly I was dreading it. But, here it is, and this is the first time I had to walk away from a chapter because it hurt so bad to write. If you need a hug I so understand. </p>
<p>Best I can do is a playlist like I promised.</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZ_T9V6Yn-7fNAeHy26u_O92C_lNIxKZj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lesser of Two Evils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux offers his services to protect Reader.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambulance arrived moments after Bradi’s last breath left her lungs, and when they pulled up beside you, you still had her head in your lap, shock taking over as you stared at the blood and glass around you. It would have been beautiful if it wasn’t real, like diamonds in red wine. Police had sped down the street and were keeping the crowd at bay that had started to gather once the commotion had died down. An EMT approached you slowly, hands out in front of him, trying to get your attention. </p><p>You looked up to him, slowly and numbly, eyes unseeing. You realized he was speaking moments later. “Ma’am, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?” </p><p>“(Y/n), My… I’m…” you stared down at Bradi’s face again, eyes still open and when you tried to move your hand up to her face to close them you found that your arm wouldn’t move. That was when you remembered your own injuries and your eyes moved drunkenly to the bleeding hole on your shoulder. “I… I was shot.” You slurred, sudden panic rising in your throat and you started to scream. </p><p>At that the EMT rushed forward, and his partner did the same, one grabbing you and helping lower you to the ground carefully and the other to pull Bradi off of you and away slightly. You reached for her, her hand still clutched tightly in yours but they pulled you apart and then you were silent from pain. The man laid you on the ground, cushioning your head with his jacket and he used a pair of shears to cut the long sleeves from your chest exposing your bra, but he didn’t care as he rushed to pull out gauze and bandages. </p><p>You turned away from him at that, watching as they took Bradi’s pulse and tried in vain for a few seconds to try to bring her back. They called it moments later and the group of three that had tried to work on her sat back on their heels, and sighed. One woman made a cross over her body, and another just shook her head, glancing at the sky. In silence, they draped a cloth from the back of the ambulance over her, the portion on her stomach going dark red. </p><p>It was your turn to stare at the sky, and as you did you felt hot tears stream from your eyes, and then there was dark. You woke up seconds later and you were on a stretcher, the EMTs smiling reassuringly at you as they climbed into the back of the truck, and pulled you in after them. You went dark again, and with a jolt you woke again to sirens. </p><p>In and out you faded from consciousness, getting glimpses of your journey. Bags, one clear and the other dark red dangled or were held above you, a machine beeping beside you. At the sight of the blood bag you passed out again, the shock making it hard to stay awake. When you woke for one last time, you were being wheeled into an OR, and there was a mask being slowly lowered over your face, the sweet smell of the gas lulling you to sleep moments later. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>You woke some time later, sitting upright in a room, darkened by the shades in the window. A slow, steady beeping sounded at your side and your right arm was stiff and throbbing. You groaned, turning to look and there was a bright red splotch on a sterile white bandage, wrapped around your arm, which was in a sling over your chest, tightly secured to keep you from moving. </p><p>The cut in your hand was cleaned and stitched, the others just left to heal naturally. A nurse was standing at the end of the bed, glancing at your chart, but she turned her attention to you when she heard you moving. “Good morning, Miss (L/n), how are you feeling?” you turned away from her, looking instead to the window. You didn’t want to talk. You didn’t want to see anyone. You wanted to die. You should have died, not Bradi. </p><p>“She’s dead, right.” You stated more than asked, and turned your attention to the poor nurse, who looked like a deer in the headlights. “My friend. Bradi Jervais? She’s dead, isn't she.” You thought the more you said it, the easier it would be to accept. You were wrong. The sound was foreign in your mouth, and it seemed so fake. </p><p>“I… I’m so sorry for your loss. She was pronounced dead on the scene. She didn’t suffer. She died instantly.” The nurse tried but you just glared at her.</p><p>“No she didn’t. She died in my arms. She suffered for at least two minutes.” You seethed, and watched as she paled, and set the chart down in the slot gently. </p><p>“I’ll give you some privacy.” She said shamefully and hurried out of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You once again stared out the window, watching as a bird cleaned itself on the window sill, when you heard the door open again you didn’t turn to look. Staring angrily, with tears welling in your eyes. </p><p>“Can’t I get a little bit of fucking peace!?” You snapped around at that, regretting it instantly for two reasons, one, for the pain it caused you, and two for the figure you saw in the doorway. “Hux?” You breathed quietly, not even slightly ashamed at the relief in your voice. </p><p>He didn’t say anything, just walked into the room and pulled a chair from the wall and up to your bedside. Still silent, he took your non bandaged hand in his, holding it tightly. You stared at him, confusion written on your face as he sat there, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles, avoiding the IV carefully. He met your eyes at that, and you felt a sob well in your throat. You wanted to scream at him, that it was his fault. To tell him the warning that you had been given, but something told you that he knew. </p><p>“I am so sorry.” He said quietly, and you just watched him, he looked like he hadn’t slept. Or that he was told early this morning about your admission to the hospital and had rushed right over to see you. It was only 5 am, no doubt he hadn’t slept in maybe 24 hours. Despite that, he still looked put together. </p><p>A few long moments of silence passed before you spoke.“They killed her, Hux. She died in my arms.” You said quietly, but he didn’t look away from you, instead he gripped your hand tightly, his way of reassuring you. “How did you know?” You asked, the question burning in your mind. You thought maybe it was the phone, but then again, maybe it wasn’t. </p><p>“They sent me a picture.” He said, his voice cold and angry. “Of you, on the ground, blood everywhere. Then of the ambulances, of the body covered on the ground.I didn’t know who was under the sheet.” He stared off into space and you turned your hand and squeezed his fingers weakly to bring him back. He glanced at your hand and then back at your face. “I tracked every hospital for your name, and came right here when I found you.” </p><p>“Why?” The question had been burning since he walked in and you needed to know. But you realized that maybe he didn’t know either. You were just a game to him, weren’t you? Something to conquer? Wasn’t that the whole point of this? His lack of an answer was an answer in of itself. He didn’t have one. You tried another one. “How many times was I shot?” </p><p>Hux stood up at that and grabbed your file from the end of the bed, flipping it open and over a few pages to read. “Twice. Once in the upper right shoulder, with no exit wound, and once in the forearm, just a graze.” He turned the page again and kept reading, probably the operation report when the doctor entered the room. </p><p>He glanced at Hux curiously, but paid him no mind, walking instead to your side. “I’m glad to see you awake (Y/n). How are you feeling?” You hated that question, so you rolled your eyes. </p><p>“Like I was just shot. Oh wait.” You replied blandly, angry. Hux just quirked up a corner of his mouth in a smirk. Your eyes instantly locked on him as he read the chart, then you turned your attention to the doctor as he stepped forward and placed his hand on your shoulder. </p><p>You hissed in pain and Hux’s eye snapped up to glare at the doctor, who, sensing his delicate position, apologized first to Hux, then you. “I’m sorry, I need to check the sutures, can you lean forward please?” You did as he asked and he pulled the bandage back to check it. “Just as I thought, I’ll need to change it.” He turned to Hux at this. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>You saw Hux tilt his head, almost daring him to ask him to leave again, so you extended your hand and placed it lightly on his arm. He instantly paid attention to you and looked between your hand and your face. “I’ll be okay. When they’re done come back.” You said, calmly, and Hux nodded, pacified. </p><p>Once he had exited the room, the doctor helped you lean forward and brace against the side to allow him to remove the bandages. As he did, he spoke quietly. “Your husband loves you very much.” He said, and you froze, forehead furrowing in confusion. </p><p>“My husband?”You asked curiously, and the doctor stopped in his motion, turning over his shoulder to see Hux’s shadow against the frosted glass of your room. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed, but, that is what he told the nurses.” He furrowed his brow with suspicion, and you finally caught on. You laughed easily, and pretenede to play dumb. </p><p>“Gosh I still can’t get used to that! We just got married.” You forced a blush onto your face and sighed dreamily. “What a way to start our honeymoon huh?” You waved a hand flippantly and the doctor seemed satisfied because he asked no more about it. </p><p>Soon enough, the bandage was replaced and Hux was allowed to reenter the room, returned to your side and when you were alone he turned his attention fully to you. “Do you feel safe here?” </p><p>“I was just shot at point blank in a city I have only been to like three times. No, Hux, I don’t feel safe.” you retorted, and Hux sighed, giving you a look. </p><p>“I want to bring you back to New York, the men that went after you will try again, and I don’t want to give them the chance.” You paled at his words. </p><p>“What do you mean they’ll try again? Are you telling me you don’t know who they are?” You felt your heart beat faster and the beeping on your heart monitor confirmed that. </p><p>“Calm down.” He ordered softly, his hand once again rubbing gently over your knuckles. “No, I don’t know who it was, I have no shortage of enemies. And when they find out that they killed the wrong girl, they’ll try again. They are trying to weaken me.” He hissed and you felt a strange feeling in your chest. </p><p>“Wrong girl? What do you mean wrong girl?” He just looked at you but didn’t answer. “Hux, how did they know where I was?” You asked, voice shaking again. Hux had the good sense to look ashamed, and shook his head, indicating her didn’t know. </p><p>“I assume they got the information from my computer, the information for your phone that is.” You nodded, and looked away from him, fighting the urge to pull your hand from his. Your anger was wrongly placed. “I swear to you that they won’t get away with this. Your friend will not have died needlessly.” </p><p>“I thought you killed people all the time.” You retorted, and like that Hux returned to his dangerous look, this one in warning. You just stared him down. He had already shown that he has his reservations for hurting you. Surprisingly, he blinked first.</p><p>“I don’t kill innocent people.” He took a breath and shrugged. “At least, not purposefully.” You couldn’t help but stare at him. A criminal with a conscience, how quaint. “Will you let me take you back to New York? I’d feel much better knowing that you are under my protection.” </p><p>You considered it for a moment, and if you were honest, you knew that it was really your only option, but he didn’t need to know that. Your apartment was too obvious, if they had your information from your phone, they would know where you live. The hospital was also too obvious, anyone could be against Hux in that city. Poe and Finn weren’t speaking to you, Rey was MIA and Rose was… well, Rose. Yes, you would be safer in the care of Hux than anyone else. “Fine.” </p><p>You could see the relief fall off of Hux’s shoulders and then he nodded, standing and straightening out his jacket as he did. “I’ll let the nurses know, and they can discharge you into my care.” You raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Oh, you mean into the care of my husband?” You taunted, but he didn’t take the bait, at least, not really. He just gave you a look, that one crook of his eyebrow that had you both melting in place and wanting to smack him. He confidently left the room and you settled back into your hospital bed. </p><p>As you glanced up at the ceiling tiles, counting them over and over, you fought hard to keep the memories of the previous night from fronting but they did, and you felt the loss of Bradi all over again. The sobs came in waves, until your entire body was shaking and you couldn’t control the sounds anymore and instead of stifled, they came in loud gasps. </p><p>Thankfully, you watched as Hux’s shadow blocked the door and was unmoving in allowing anyone to enter. You were as much in his debt now as you had ever been before. <br/>*~*~*</p><p>A few hours later, and a waiver for early discharge, Hux was wheeling you down a hallway in a wheelchair to a doorway where a black Escalade was waiting, engine running. Hux helped you to stand and when you batted his hand away, insisting you could do it yourself, you hoisted yourself into the back of the car one handed, as the other arm was pinned in a sling. He followed soon after, sliding in beside you and nodding to the driver. He pulled out into traffic and then there was silence besides the cars on either side of you as you slowly made your way out and onto the highway heading for New York. </p><p>You were staring out the window, more watching Hux’s reflection in the window than the passing scenery, when he spoke. “Who knows you were in Philadelphia?” He asked, but in that calm way that sounded more like an order. </p><p>“Leia, Poe, Finn, Rose, Rey, Ben…” You trailed off, listing those who knew you had plans this weekend. Sadly, you realized none of them had either texted you or probably knew you were injured. “Where’s my phone?” You realized you didn’t have it when the thought to text them came to mind. </p><p>“I threw it out.” He replied easily, still typing into his phone. You glared at him, and as if feeling it, he looked up at you, daring you to comment with a look. This went on for a few minutes, until he broke the silence by opening a compartment on the side of the door, and producing a bag from it. He handed it to you, and as he closed the cabinet you spotted the handle of a handgun, black with four sensors, fingerprint scanners. </p><p>You took the bag from him curiously, and reached in, pulling out the rectangular box and examining it carefully. The small black box contained within looked expensive, and the top of the line phone held within was exactly that. “I… I can’t accept this Hux, I’m sure my phone plan is due for an upgrade, I can go get a new one-” Hux just rolled his eyes and shook his head, glaring back at you. </p><p>“I can’t trust that anyone wouldn’t sell you a bugged or worse, trapped phone. Last thing I need is you getting a call from a random number and then it blows up when you try to answer it. I know for a fact this phone is safe, and that’s the last I’ll hear of the subject.” He said forcefully and then returned his attention to his own phone, scrolling through, probably his emails. </p><p>“Can I at least pay you back?” You asked desperately, and you regretted it as his eyes slowly rose from his phone to lock into yours. </p><p>“No, and the next words out of your mouth better be ‘Thank you Hux’ or we are going to have a serious problem.” Against your will you felt that newly familiar trill in the pit of your stomach at his dominant tone. You shifted, clearing your throat and nodded. You had gotten too comfortable with his kindness, you both knew it.</p><p>“Thank you, Hux.” You said, eyes cast down. Hux just watched you a moment, then nodded, locking his phone and extending his hand out for your new one. You obeyed silently to his command and handed it over. He used his thumbprint to allow himself in and then opened the contacts, showing you the screen and the short list of names. </p><p>“Myself, Phasma, and the people I trust are on this page, any other contacts you add are up to you, but fair warning, those messages will be sent directly to my phone as well, I will see who is contacting you, and who you are contacting.” You made a face, and a move to object but he held up a finger, daring you to continue. “I am placing you under my protection, any of my clients are under similar precautions, these are the same precautions that the President of the United States adheres to.”</p><p>“That sounds like total horsehit, but I don’t know enough about personal security to argue.” You rolled your eyes and held out your hand to receive back the phone. Hux just looked at you, like he was waiting for something. </p><p>“This phone is a privilege, one that I can easily take away should I find that you are being irresponsible. Do you understand?” For some reason that could be chalked up to a lack of self preservation, you wanted to fold your arms over your chest and stick your tongue out at him. You stuck with just the former, or as best you could with the sling.</p><p>“What are you? My dad?” You snapped and Hux just shrugged, making a move to place the phone into the inside pocket away from your reach but you shot up, ignoring the pain in your shoulder at the seatbelt dug into it. “Okay! Wait, no, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Like a brick wall, it hit you that those were the last words you spoke to Bradi and it took the breath from your lungs. You sat back in the seat, eyes staring forward into the seat across from you, beside Hux. The sound of gunshots rang in your head and glass shattering, you could feel the grime and blood on your hands again and desperately starting wiping at the pair of loner jeans that Hux had bought you at the Hospital store. When the feeling didn’t go away, you began to panic, hands shaking and breath coming out in deep huffs. </p><p>Hux’s hand found your free one and grasped it tightly, freezing your movements and drawing your attention up to his face. You stared for a moment, brought back from the edge of a full panic attack as he pressed the phone into your hand, grounding you. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p>You knew he was talking about the shooting and less about the phone. You nodded, taking a deeper breath and looking away from him shamefully. Instead of staring at you like you expected him to, he handed you a bottle of water from the side of the door and you took it from him, embarrassed that your hands were still shaking.  </p><p>*~*~* <br/>You fell asleep somewhere between Levittown and Trenton New Jersey, and when you woke, the sun was just starting to set between the buildings of New York City. Hux was speaking quietly into a phone, and when you shifted, his eyes instantly snapped to you and he ended the call. Fabric fell from your shoulder and you realized it was a jacket, Hux’s jacket, to be precise. </p><p>You pretended you didn’t notice, and instead sat up, bandaged arm stiff and painful. You grit your teeth, biting back a hiss as you looked around the windows for your location. “Where are we?” You asked, voice cracked with sleep and dryness. </p><p>Reaching for your water, you looked to Hux for an answer. He responded without looking to you, instead he stuffed his phone into his pocket and gathered his jacket from where it had slid to the seat beside you, moving easily to put it back on. You were suddenly thankful for the water in your hand to keep you from drooling over the shirt he was wearing tightening stiffly around his arms and over his back. </p><p>You could almost hear Bradi in your mind: <i> Girl if you don’t fuck him, I will. </i> You smiled weakly at the thought and looked away, the water bottle hovering just inches from your mouth. “We are near my safehouse.” He replied, glancing up at the buildings towering over the street. </p><p>“You have a safehouse?” The words drew you quickly out of your daydream of Bradi making rude gestures in his direction with a start. “I didn’t know people actually had those… Like… regular people that is.” </p><p>“I’m not a regular person.” He said under his breath, just as the car turned off the road and onto a sidestreet, which had a gated door to an underground parking garage. It opened as you approached, and in you drove, an armed guard looking into the windows as you passed, but Hux seemed unphased. It occured to you then that the man was probably on his payroll. </p><p>You pulled up to a door, and a man stepped forward, opening your door first. Hux had already started to exit the car as it came to a stop, and he was around to your side just as you turned in your seat and swung your legs out. So focused were you on not falling flat on your face, you didn’t notice Phasma had stepped up to Hux and was speaking to him in low tones, her face serious and his looked pissed. </p><p>You quietly accepted the help of the man by your side to exit the car and when your feet were firmly on the ground he stepped away and the car pulled away from the door, disappearing around a corner. The man who helped you moved forward and opened the door for Hux and Phasma, waiting patiently for them to pass. Hux held up a hand and Phasma instantly stopped speaking, understanding his silent command. You wondered how long they had known each other, and how close they really were. She had avoided your question about possibly sleeping with him some time in the past, but you couldn’t help think about it again. You hated how the thought excited you, but also made you jealous. <br/>“Come, (Y/n).” Hux stepped back and motioned you in front of him. You obeyed quickly, stepping in front of him and entering the doorway. He followed close behind you and hovered his hand on your lower back to guide you down a maze of hallways until you reached an elevator. He scanned a card and inputted a code and the doors opened. He again ushered you inside and Phasma followed behind after scanning her own card. </p><p>You suddenly shot up, the cement walls changing instead for windows and the open skyline of New York. You took a breath, stepping back and accidentally thumping into Hux, who placed a hand on your hip to steady you. Awestruck, that’s all you could describe how you felt. Seeing the city from the top of the Freedom tower, or the Empire State Building was something else, but for some reason, this angle, and this view, took the cake. Suddenly it was over and you were once again encased in the building, and the doors opened to a small room with another scanner on it. </p><p>Both your companions scanned their cards and entered in two new codes, and stepped into a very comfortably furnished penthouse. The Black tile and stark white furniture was broken up by muted reds and browns that softened the look. Large windows, obviously tinted on the outside from the shaded look to them opened to the skyline and you once again were amazed by the scene. </p><p>A large fireplace rose from the middle of the living room, and a recessed seating area surrounded it. A slatted wood wall separates the living room from the kitchen, which was just as modern as the living room, but again, the warm accent colours helped make it seem less sterile. There were hallways that extended from either side of the kitchen and you assumed they lead to offices and bedrooms. </p><p>Phasma walked forward, obviously comfortable, and then Hux once again guided you down one hallway. You assumed correctly, and this was the bedroom portion of the massive suite. “You can take this room. There is a bathroom, and a small office. Make yourself comfortable. Get some rest. If you need anything there are call buttons on the walls.” He stood there for a moment as you stepped into the room and looked around, worried to touch anything for fear of breaking something. </p><p>You hugged yourself slightly and turned around to face him. “Thank you Hux, this is much more than I would have ever asked for, or expected.” you felt exhaustion threaten to overcome your control of your emotions so you forced a smile. </p><p>Hux gracefully excused himself and closed the door behind him. You made it to the bathroom before you slid to the floor and sobbed into your hands, finally feeling safe enough to feel Bradi’s loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grief is felt differently by all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing in particular woke you from your dreamless sleep, but when your eyes opened, you saw you were no longer on the floor, but instead in the bed, a blanket draped over you. You sat up slowly, eyes and head feeling heavy and raw. As you swung your legs over the side of the bed, there was a slight light coming under the door, and there was a sound of light music playing. You pushed your hair away from your face with your good arm and adjusted your bad arm enough to make it comfortable as you stood and opened the door, poking your head into the hallway to find the source of the sound. </p><p>The sound led you back to the living room, and Hux was sitting, dressed casually in a white shirt and black slacks, a jacket forgotten behind him on a chair and the top few buttons open on his shirt. Phasma was sat across from him, a glass of dark red wine in her hand, the other braced on the back of the couch holding her head up. Her legs were under her and her shoes tucked neatly beside her. They both looked extremely comfortable, and you realized that this was probably the safest place they both knew. It was so odd, and you couldn’t help but stare as you walked forward on silent feet. </p><p>They didn't hear you approach, so you heard the tail end of the conversation. “Regardless of the motive, you can’t just let them get away with it. She could have been killed, and her friend was.” Phasma insisted, and you watched Hux drag a hand down his face. </p><p>“I don’t plan on letting them get away with it, Phasma, but I don’t know who to trust right now. And I can’t risk sending you for that same reason. I need you here.” Hux replied, his hand coming to rest just under his chin. </p><p>“Why not send Mitika?” She asked, shifting in her seat. </p><p>“Mitika is my plant in Snoke’s office, without him I can’t trust the information I get.” Hux sounded frustrated. “My circle is small Phas, and I’m not happy about it.” </p><p>Phasma noticed you first, and she smirked, bringing her wine glass to her lips. “It has just gotten bigger.” She said slyly, causing him to furrow his brow in confusion and turn to see what she was looking at. </p><p>His face instantly softened and he stood up quickly, moving around to your side. “You’re awake.” He stated more than anything and you nodded as he led you to a seat in the recessed couch. He then sat beside you and turned you so that your bandage was more accessible. “Hold still, I need to change it.” He ordered quietly and you obeyed, instead focusing on Phasma as she spoke again. </p><p>“(Y/n) have you ever shot a gun before?” She asked so nonchalantly that you were almost surprised. </p><p>“Uhm, once or twice, my friend had a range in college and he let me try it with my boyfriend.” you felt Hux’s hands still for a moment, but when he pulled away the bandage quickly you hissed and swore. “But after we broke up I never did it again, and that was like two years ago.” </p><p>“What are you trying to get at Phasma?” Hux said from behind you, and you had to pretend that hearing his voice so close to your ear from behind wasn’t filling your head with some awful thoughts. </p><p>“I’m just saying, any of your enemies knows your people, why not send someone they don’t.” Her phone ringing kept Hux from arguing, and with a look she dismissed herself, snatching her heels in her hands and draping her coat over her arm, gracefully making her way to the exit and into the elevator. </p><p>You sat in silence, Hux pulling off the bandages to let them breathe. He didn’t speak for a moment, only after finding that his bag was empty of whatever he was searching for. “I have more gauze in my office, follow me.” He stood, and held out his hand. You took it gently, accepting his offer of help and followed closely behind him as he made his way down the opposite hallway from the bedroom you were in to a large wooden door, which he pushed open after swiping a code into the keypad, letting you walk in first. </p><p>Unlike the rest of the apartment, it wasn’t as modern, instead it was more casual, warmer colours and bookshelves filled with books and papers. In one shelf there was a shadow box with a blue and green flag proudly displayed in the middle. Hux moved to the opposite side to rummage in a drawer and you walked over to it, to examine it closer. </p><p>Beside it there was a litany of military service medals, of which you recognized none of them, none besides maybe one, a large silver cross. “The Victoria Cross… who do you know who earned that?” You asked, kind of breathless. You had known a few friends over the years who had entered the military, Bradi’s ex-boyfriend being one of them, and he always talked about medals. </p><p>You heard Hux walk up behind you, his reflection appearing in the class shadow box lid, he looked at the gathered regalia calmly. “Myself.” He said simply, and you spun to stare at him. He didn’t meet your eyes, instead he unwrapped the gauze in his hand and guided you to sit back on his large desk, allowing him to reach your wound while still letting you stare at the medals. </p><p>“You?” You scoffed, but not out of disbelief, but instead in awe. Softer this time, you added “I didn’t know you served.” </p><p>“You don’t know a lot about me, why would you know anything about my service history.” He replied bluntly, but when he felt more than saw your shoulders deflate he sighed, taking your hand and pressing it into the gauze, a silent order to hold it. “I served ten years in the British Royal Marines, six of those years spent in the commandos. When my term was up, I got out, I came to America to work for my father’s department, and when he died it was left to me.” He moved your hand when he came in with the tape and you sighed, adjusting your arm to work out the stiffness. </p><p>“Do you miss it?” You asked, staring at the flag and trying to imagine Hux in the uniforms, but quickly had to stop when they morphed into other, more compromising scenes. </p><p>“Not particularly.” He pulled you to your feet at that and huffed when he realized your shirt was going to be in the way for him to treat the entrance wound. “Take off your shirt.” </p><p>You paled. “What?” You crossed your arms over yourself and he just rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t get to the entrance wound with the shirt, so, take it off.” His tone hadn’t changed, but you felt the words in the pit in your stomach. Watching him carefully, you turned away from him and pulled the shirt over your head, covering yourself as best you could with it and turning back around. He just looked at you, bored, but let you keep as much modesty as you needed before he moved forward and repeated the same process on the front as he did the back. There was nothing compromising about it, but you felt severely exposed. </p><p>Trying to lighten the awkwardness, you tried your question again. “So…. you, you don’t miss it?” </p><p>Hux didn’t look at you, instead he just prepped another gauze pad with ointment and pulled out a cotton ball to clean the wound before applying it. “If by ‘it’ you mean war, no, I don’t miss it. I see more death on these streets and in this line of work than I ever did over there.” He glanced up at you then, gauging your reaction, and you just stared back, a slightly pitying expression on your face. “What I do miss, though, are the men I served with.” He cleared his throat, dabbing gently at the wound.</p><p>“What happened to them?” You asked tentatively. </p><p>“I don’t know. We weren’t the kind of men that exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch. When the job was done, it was done. No communication or connection after, safer for all of us in that way.” He pulled away at that, reaching for the tape.</p><p>“Is that how you know Phasma?” You asked, wincing at the sting of the ointment. </p><p>Hux again pressed your hand into the end of the gauze, this time to wrap it a few times around your shoulder. “No, I met her here. She served, yes, but in the army. She was then asked to help train recruits in America as a part of a joint service venture. An experiment, you could say.”  </p><p>“That’s how she knows Finn?” He nodded in response, focusing instead on wrapping the wound correctly. You put together then that Poe was a part of this unit as well, which was how they came to know each other, and Rey and Rose by extension. It all made sense then, and you nodded, satisfied. It was then that Hux finished and pulled away from you. </p><p>“You can put your shirt back on.” He said easily, collecting his things into a bag and returning to the place he got them. You watched him, the way he moved, the way he commanded respect in every step, and how, somehow, he seemed like an entirely new person, less of a threat, but still dangerous. </p><p>You moved without thinking, covering the distance in a few strides. Just as he turned, you pressed your front against his and pulled his face down to yours. There was a few seconds of stunned silence on his part, but you felt him give for just a moment, and then seconds later your back was against the bookshelf behind you. Your mind instantly flashed back to the banquet and the similar position he had had you in then.</p><p>He pulled back moments later. “What are you doing?” He asked, frustratingly neither breathless nor needy. Instead he had an air of calm defiance. His tone was exactly opposite to his actions, hands on your hips, which were pinned to the bookshelf by his own, one leg between yours. Almost like the position itself was a habit.</p><p>Same crept up on you then, but you pushed it down and hid it with anger and annoyance. “What does it look like I’m doing? Besides, I thought you were waiting for this.” You prodded, glaring at him. He didn’t take the bait, he never did, instead he just raised an eyebrow in that way that made you weak in the knees and also so angry you could scream. </p><p>“You don’t want this.” He stated simply, pushing away from you and moving over to another shelf, pouring himself a glass from a dark amber liquid. You glared at his back, embarrassed and if you really looked deep enough, hurt and rejected. Not to mention the horribly dirty thoughts which had led to horribly dirty dreams since your meeting were driving you crazy. </p><p>“But you do, so why push me away?” You crossed your arms over your chest to hide the shaking and glared at the ground, hiding the red shame climbing into your cheeks. The lack of response replaced instead by a few moments of silence led to you glancing up to see him watching you carefully, his drink forgotten in his hand down by his hip as he leaned easily up against the shelf. </p><p>“Do you really think I am that kind of man? To take advantage of a woman?” You once again felt shame climb into your cheeks, especially at the thinly veiled hurt in his voice. </p><p>“You said it yourself, I don’t know much about you at all.” You replied defensively, and he just rolled his eyes, shaking his head before standing up straighter, and pointing at you, his hand still cupping the glass. </p><p>“This is what is so incredibly frustrating about you. You never take responsibility for your own actions, and instead push all of them onto other people.” He stepped up to you then and you involuntarily took a step back. “You play with things you don’t understand, and when you get caught up in the consequences, you push them away or act like they don’t affect you. I mean look at what your choices have done!” He nearly yelled and you understood the underlying meaning to his words as he motioned to your wound. </p><p>He regretted them the moment he said them, but you had already decided his fate. The slap landed weaker than you expected due to angle and with it being your left hand, but it made it’s point. “How. Dare. You.” You moved to push past him but his hand shot out and pressed against your chest, returning you to your position. He opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but your emotions took hold and you didn’t let him speak. “Bradi died because someone was going after <i>you</i>. I was collateral damage, <i>she</i> was collateral damage. If you ever, ever, imply that this was my fault again. I will beat the shit out of you. I don’t care who you are, I don’t care that you’re half of New York’s Master. You are not mine, do you understand?” You were full on crying now, but your voice did not shake, nor did it rise above a harsh whisper. Your hand was balled in a fist, one finger punching into his chest with each sentence. </p><p>He dropped his hand from your chest with a nod and as you left you brushed your shoulder into his, ignoring the pain it caused as you stormed out of his office and back down the hall towards the room that had been claimed as yours. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>He left you alone for a few hours, but when it reached midnight, there was a light knock on your door and you rolled your eyes, making your way to the door. When you opened it, he was in just his undershirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, his hair was wet, like he had taken a shower recently, and you watched as his eyes went through a few emotions: guilt, sadness, and a third you couldn’t name. </p><p>“What are you doing here, come to blame me for something else?” You sniffed, voice wrecked from tears and eyes burning, if he had noticed he didn’t say anything. </p><p>“I wanted to apologize. That was uncalled for, and entirely unfair.” You stopped, having started to walk away from him and turned over your shoulder looking at him leaned up against the doorframe, not entering your space without permission. At least his mother raised him right. </p><p>“You’re right, it wasn’t.” You sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, making eye contact with him and nodding to the bed giving him permission to sit down beside you. “But you weren’t entirely wrong. Bradi would still be alive if I had never gone to visit her in Philadelphia, or if we had never left Boston, which was my idea.” You shifted on the side of the bed, willing away the emotion threatening to boil over. You had become numb, and wanted to stay that way. </p><p>“And Rome would never have fallen if Caesar had slept in late that day, but here we are. You can’t start playing the ‘What if’ game, because all it will do is lead you down more and more ridiculous paths until you find a way to blame yourself. Bradi’s death was not your fault, it was the man who ordered they open fire on you.” He turned and took your hands at that, forcing you to meet his eyes. “And I swear to you, that I will find out who did this and make them regret it.” </p><p>“For Bradi.” You affirmed, returning the squeeze to his hands. </p><p>“And for you.” He smirked at that, raising an eyebrow. “What was it you said to me about disrespect?” </p><p>You bit your cheek to keep from laughing and just scoffed, rolling your eyes, but then squared your shoulders. “Shit like that earns you a few broken bones?” You tried and he nodded. </p><p>“And a few of your teeth as earrings.” He added, and before you knew it the two of you were laughing at both the absurdity and the bravado of the sentence. “Have you ever won a fight?” He asked after you calmed down to which you just snorted and sputtered into another laughing fit. </p><p>“Full disclosure, I’ve never thrown a punch before.” You giggled and hung your head in your hands. “My bark is so much worse than my bite.” </p><p>“Well, you had me fooled.” Your eyes snapped up to him and when you saw his face in a deadpan, you couldn’t help but laugh again, to which he smiled in relief only to shake his head. “No you didn’t.”</p><p>“No I didn’t.” You repeated and then, like that, your choking laugh turned into sobs. </p><p>Hux’s arms enveloped you at that and you clung to his shirt tightly, burying your face in his chest as his chin rested on your head. He had been expecting this, so he leaned back, bringing you with him and you curled into his side instinctively. He just let you cry, and stroked your hair as you did, and you wondered what loss he felt in his life to know that right now you needed the comfort and protection of another soul at this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise we are getting to the ~~good stuff~~ super soon. I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Agent Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new face adds himself to the mix, and life for Hux just got a little bit more complicated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knocking on your door woke you the next morning, and you shot up in bed, hand reaching out beside you, only to find that the bed was empty, but it wasn’t cold. You sighed, scraping your hand down your face and then you remembered the knock. “Come in.” You replied sleepily, voice once again raw. To your surprise,a glass of water and an Advil were left on the side table, and you smiled as you reached for it, the door opening as you did. </p><p>Hux looked very clean in his suit, light grey, with a white shirt underneath. His hair was slicked back with gel and he was adjusting his cufflink as he pushed open the door. “We need to go.” </p><p>You furrowed your brow as you tossed the pill into your mouth and then followed it quickly with the water. “Go? Go where?” you asked, finishing off the rest of the water. Hux out stretched his hand and you instinctively handed it over as you swung your legs over the side of the bed away from him, pulling your sleep shirt over your shorts as you did. </p><p>“I got a call this morning, FBI came knocking on my office door, Phasma’s with them now.” He crossed his hands over his chest as he watched you, the dissatisfied expression on your face about your appearance not escaping him. “There’s a dress in the bathroom, we can go to your apartment today to collect the rest of your things.” </p><p>“The FBI? What do they want?” You asked, following his implied instructions as you walked into the adjoined bathroom and saw the blue dress sitting on the counter, running your hands along it, you looked closer at your reflection in the mirror. You looked like shit, to be honest. Eyes red and puffy from crying and sleep, shoulder bruised and swollen from the shot, and your hair was a mess. You almost felt embarrassed at how Hux had seen you like this, but then again, he’s seen worse. </p><p>His voice was closer now, like he was right outside the bathroom door, which you had left slightly open. You could picture him leaning his back up against the wall beside the door frame, hands crossed over his chest and one leg propped up against the wall, the same as when he was stood outside Plutt’s office, ever intimidating, but so calm. “A drive-by shooting is a common occurrence, but I suppose the area and the fact that there was a witness brought them in. They most likely want to talk to you, and since I discharged you from the hospital, they came right to me.”</p><p>You thought again about how he had teased you, mocked you, and how he had so easily made you think horrible thoughts, deviant thoughts. You felt a rising impotence in your chest and hatched a devious idea, from his angle, he would see you in the mirror if you stood just so. </p><p>Hands crossed, you pulled the shirt over your head making sure to arch your back, the corner of your eye watching his reflection in what you could see of the mirror. Frustratingly, you couldn’t tell if he was watching. “Do you think they know who did it?” The shirt dropped from your hands and you twisted in the mirror to “Check out” the shot on your shoulder, but you made sure that it made an attractive line down your body, your chest pushed out proudly. </p><p>“Unlikely, if there’s one thing I know about the Feds, they think they know everything and then when they are wrong they blame local law enforcement.” He sniffed and you turned to face him in the mirror, he didn’t look back but you saw him smirk. “You know, your friends aren’t wrong about me.” </p><p>You shrugged, the action burning more than you expected but you didn’t mind. “I knew that from the moment I first met you.” You heard him take in a breath but then let it out in a sharp laugh. </p><p>“And yet you still chose to challenge me?” You couldn’t help the smirk that grew on your face as you slipped the shorts off and made a very coy show of slipping your bra off and dropping it daintily into the pile you created. </p><p>“Like you said, I play with things I don’t understand.” You quickly stepped into the dress, hooking the neck over your head with your good arm and retrieved the sling from where you left it the night before and opened the door fully, making him stand up. You ignored his blatant approving look and handed him the sling, turning away from him in a silent request to help you put the contraption on. He moved your hair out of the way and tightened the strap, pulling you back with a slight jolt into his chest. </p><p>Hux wrapped an arm around you at that, trapping your good arm against you as he slipped the other around you, cupping your chin with his right hand and tilting your head away so he could speak in your ear. “Don’t think I forgot about the punishments I promised you, keep teasing me and I will be more than happy to return the favour.” His voice was low and you bit your lip, humming out a laugh as you pulled away from him. </p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about, Mr. Hux. But I do know that it is very ungentlemanly to watch a woman change.” You replied innocently, your hand to your chest in a mock shock. </p><p>“I’ll believe your innocent the same day anyone believes I am.” He replied, holding his arm out to instruct you to move around him and out of the room. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The second Hux walked into the Finalizer Building of The First Order Enterprises, there was an instant air of anxiety. Every person that passed you averted their eyes from his, but some openly stared at you. Hux had you walking just in front of him, his hand on your lower back guiding you through the halls. An elevator trip later and Phasma was meeting you halfway, handing Hux a file which he opened and quickly shut, a scoff and a roll of his eyes later had Phasma smirking and shrugging. </p><p>Their silent communication had you watching the pair in awe. The way that they could communicate in full sentences without a word being spoken was incredible, and you felt jealous that you never had that connection with anyone, not even Bradi. Fresh tears threatened to spill over your lashes, but you held them back as Hux opened a door for you and let you inside.There was a man sitting in a chair, who stood quickly just as you both entered. </p><p>“Agent Skywalker, why am I not surprised to see you in my office?” Hux spoke confidently, guiding you to the chair behind his desk, and you sat quickly. His hand moved to your good shoulder and you expected him to give a reassuring squeeze, but kind Hux was gone and here returned the dangerous one. </p><p>“Mr. Hux, why was I not surprised to see your name on her discharge files?” The older man regarded Hux with the same distrust that Leia did, and you stared at him, wondering why he looked so god damn familiar. </p><p>“I run the highest rated protection agency in the city, why wouldn’t Ms.(L/n) choose to use The FO as her protection?” Hux replied, leaving your side only to return moments later with a water bottle from a cooler in the wall. </p><p>“Why would she need your protection?” At this you felt frustration build at both their complete lack of acknowledging your presence and at their constant back and forth. </p><p>“Would the two of you just fucking answer one another? Jesus it’s like a bad game of 20 questions.” Hux gave you a look at that, one that silenced you but Agent Skywalker just smirked and turned his attention to you. </p><p>“Ms.(L/n), can you tell me any reason you think you were targeted for this attack.” Hux cleared his throat at that, and when you glanced at him he shook his head. The Agent just glared at him. “Are you her attorney now too?” </p><p>“Yes, Actually.” This surprised you and you sat there, thoroughly confused. “We have reason to believe that this was a hit taken out by an enemy, so we are keeping the circle of entitled information small.” </p><p>“An enemy? Who could she have pissed off enough to have a hit taken out on her?” Agent Skywalked looked back with a smug expression, like he had just made Hux give up vital information, which of course he didn’t. Hux was playing him, and by the small, dangerous smile that to the untrained eye looked friendly, Hux had him just where he wanted him. </p><p>“You know as well as any, Agent Skywalker, powerful friends means powerful enemies.” Hux laid a hand on your shoulder at that, and when the Agent’s eyes shifted from his face to his hand, his face falling moments later, he knew he had been beaten. </p><p>“So I do. We will be in touch, Mr.Hux, don’t leave the country.” Hux just scoffed and shrugged. </p><p>“I am free to do as I wish, Agent Skywalker. You know that as well as I.” The Agent just narrowed his eyes and then excused himself from the room. Hux continued his smile until the door closed behind him, and then he turned you in the chair with one move. “Next time, don’t speak unless spoken to.” He hissed, standing upright as he grabbed a file from his desk and slipped it into a drawer. </p><p>“Who was that? And why did you know him?” you replied, ignoring his warning. </p><p>“That, was Agent Luke Skywalker, brother to your Senator Organa. He has been trying to bring down this company since it was Empire Corp. He is part of the reason that it fell in the first place. I thought he was dead honestly, I hadn’t seen him in some time, and yet.” He motioned to the door. </p><p>“So he’s like… you enemy? Your archnemesis?” You replied, taunting him. He just gave you a look and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I have many enemies, (Y/n). All of them I consider threats. He is not a threat, therefore he is not my enemy. He's a nuisance more than anything.” Hux gathered a few more files and papers, slipped them into a briefcase and held his hand out to you, an order to stand. </p><p>You obeyed, but didn’t take his hand. He walked to the door and you followed closely behind, just to find Phasma standing outside the door, her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. “What is it.” Hux asked, not stopping to speak to her, she fell into step with him nonetheless. </p><p>“Mitika sent a message. You need to meet with them, Snoke found out about Philadelphia, and he isn’t happy.” Hux grit his teeth but nodded, handing her the briefcase. </p><p>“Take her to get her stuff from her office, she’s going to be working remotely until this is resolved.” Hux ordered and Phasma nodded, pulling away from the two of you to make her way, you assumed to the garage via a quicker route.</p><p>“Wait, what?” You interjected, but Hux just ignored you. “I can’t go into work?” you pressed and Hux shook his head. </p><p>“I can’t ensure your safety if I don’t know where you are at all times. Being at the office leaves too many variables open. No.” He replied, his tone final. </p><p>“No one there would hurt me! Come on, let me have a little normalcy.” Hux glared at you at that, taking a step towards you. </p><p>“In case you forgot, you signed yourself into my protection, like it or not, you obey my orders. You don’t want to listen? Fine. My protection is revoked and you can handle this on your own. Is that what you want?” As much as you wanted to defy him again, you knew you couldn’t. </p><p>“No.” You said quietly, not wanting to relinquish all of your will just yet. But he was right, you couldn’t handle this on your own, and you wanted justice for Bradi. If he stopped helping you, her murderer would go free and probably be chalked up to gang violence. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that, what did you say?” He tried, mockingly placing his hand to his ear. </p><p>“I said No!” You replied petulantly but he didn’t seem satisfied. “No, Sir.” you added, looking away nervously, you may like riling him up just enough to piss him off, but when he was like this, you were reminded that he had half of New York City under his thumb, and in his pocket. </p><p>“That’s what I thought.” When the elevator opened you stepped out and he followed, his hand on your arm turning you to face him. “You’re going to get into that car with Phasma, collect the things you need, and then I will meet you at your apartment.” You nodded, accepting his instructions. Satisfied he straightened his jacket and nodded once. </p><p>Just as he passed you, you couldn’t help yourself. “Fuck you.” You said under your breath, but he heard you. </p><p>“Like I said,” He replied, already a few paces down the hall. “You couldn’t handle it.” And like that you were blushing and another man in a white suit guided you to a door to the awaiting car where Phasma was waiting. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The office was quiet for a Sunday Morning, but then again, it was late August, people were starting to take their vacations, but you couldn’t help but feel relief at the empty room, you didn’t want to see anyone, especially not Finn or Poe. Phasma followed you into the room, but didn’t hug your side, instead she stood at the door, scanning the room carefully, giving you the space to collect your things. </p><p>“(Y/n)?” you spun around, gasping as Rose stared at you wide eyed. She looked tired, like she hadn’t slept in a while. “What… what happened to you?” She asked, her eyes locking on the bandage. </p><p>You felt hot anger brun in you, but you knew it wasn't directed at her. “I was shot Rose.” You turned away from her, not wanting to see her face as she processed the information. You instead busied yourself with collecting a few of the things you had forgotten on your desk, a planner, SD cards, and a few wires, stuffing all of them into a bag Phasma had provided, the company logo plastered on it. “Didn’t you see the news?” <br/>“What…. What do you mean you were… shot?By who?” She stepped into your cubicle then and you stiffened. She turned you to face her and you tried to search her face for any malice, but there was nothing but concern. “Oh my god.” </p><p>“Yeah, well I lived, so that’s what’s important.Can’t say the same for my friend, but..” You shrugged again and spun away from her forcing the tears away from your eyes. </p><p>“Miss, I need to ask you to take a step back.” You never thought you would be happy to hear Phasma’s voice, but here you were, praising the gods. </p><p>“Wait.. you’re..” She started but was cut off by Phasma lifting her jacket and exposing a gun on her side. </p><p>“Take a step back ma’am.” She said again, more forcefully. </p><p>“It’s okay Phasma, she’s a friend.” You replied, but Phamsa just locked you down with a look. </p><p>“I have orders from Mr.Hux, same as you.” She insisted, and Rose’s gaze flocked between the two of you. </p><p>“(Y/n), What’s going on?” </p><p>“Ms.(L/n) is now under the protection of First Order Security Services, if you need to contact her in any way, you must reach out to Armitage Hux for clearance.” Rose looked startled, and you sighed. </p><p>“Can you give us a second Phasma, please?” You begged and after a moment's consideration, she allowed it, stepping away back to her place by the door. You pulled out the new phone Hux gave you at that and opened it, giving the device to her to add her number in, since you had never had the need to memorize it. “I’ll text you, explain everything. I’m sorry.” You smiled sadly and she nodded, numbly typing her number into your phone. </p><p>“I’m.. I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” She smiled sadly back at you and excused herself, disappearing into the back rooms of the office where the printers were located. </p><p>“(Y/n), time to go.” Phasma said from beside you and you nodded, still staring at the place your friend had disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Romeo Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I fear too early, for my mind misgives;<br/>Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars,<br/>Shall bitterly begin</p>
<p>Romeo and Juliet 1.4</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter because I feel bad for chapter 10.</p>
<p>Also, linking the playlist again!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZ_T9V6Yn-7fNAeHy26u_O92C_lNIxKZj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into your apartment again after nearly 4 days of not being there was beyond strange. It was unlived in, the lights off and curtains drawn, just as you had left them before your trip. Rey obviously hadn’t been home, so it felt like you needed to tip toe. Phasma followed you up to your apartment and helped herself to a water bottle in the fridge. It was strange, seeing her move so confidently around your apartment, but then again, she had already been in there to retrieve your phone the day you purposefully ignored Hux. </p>
<p>She let you collect your things in peace, and you were nearly done stuffing your bag with a few shirts when you heard a loud, rapid knocking on your door. When you returned to the living area to see what the noise was, Phasma was standing beside the door, a gun you hadn’t seen on her previously in her hand and pressed against the door. You froze, but she just nodded to the handle, permission to open it. Which you did, just as far as the chain would allow. </p>
<p>“Poe?” You asked, seriously startled and you stared in shock as he stood relief flooding his face and then it became sheepish. </p>
<p>“Uh… Hey, (Y/n).” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can… can we talk? Please?” You nodded, closing the door on him and pushing the chain out of the way, letting it open more and allow him in. Phasma returned the gun to its place and moved away,standing off to the side. Giving you space but ever watching. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here Poe.” You asked, rubbing your arm subconsciously. The hospital orders said to take it out of the sling for a few hours and flex it, try to keep it from atrophy as it healed, so with the light coat you were wearing over the dress, there was no evidence of the shooting visible.  </p>
<p>“I had Maz text me if she saw you. When you didn’t show up to work, and Leia said you were taking some time off, I felt really horrible about what I said.” He spoke as he walked into the apartment, leaning against the counter of your kitchen. He still hadn’t noticed Phasma. “And then Rose said you came into the office talking about being shot? I mean… I know Rose can be dramatic sometimes but I-” you watched as his eyes landed on Phasma, who was standing behind you, her arms crossed over her front one hand gripping the wrist of the other. It was a relaxed stance, but not one to be confused with defenseless. </p>
<p>You didn’t acknowledge him stopping, instead you walked over to your room and grabbed the bag you left just inside the door and rolled it out. “You still haven’t answered my question, what are you doing here, Poe.” you repeated, popping a hip as you stared at him. </p>
<p>“What the hell is she doing here?” He asked, venom rising in his voice. He looked at you accusingly, and you suddenly remembered his words before you stopped speaking the week prior. </p>
<p>“Well I haven’t fucked her if that’s what you’re assuming.” You hissed, and Phasma actually looked surprised, her eyes darting to you for a moment before she stepped forward. </p>
<p>“Miss (L/n) is under the protection of the FO Security Services, I am her current detail.” She responded to his question for you and Poe glared at her. </p>
<p>“What the fuck does she need a security detail for?” You flinched at his words, knowing that even though you had grieved all you were going to allow yourself to grieve, the wound was literally still fresh, and thinking about it too much was painful. </p>
<p>“Because I was shot, Poe. And my friend was killed. So I got some protection until they find the bastard that did it.” You responded eyes red with unshed tears and anger. </p>
<p>“Wait, you were seriously shot?” He asked, voice calmer this time and you nodded, roughly pulling down your jacket to expose the bandages. “I thought Rose just made that up.” You scowled. </p>
<p>“Why the hell would you think she’d make something like that up?” You retorted with a scoff. </p>
<p>“Because she’s going through a lot right now and she tends to blow things out of proportion!” He jabbed back and you rolled your eyes, rolling your bag to the door. Phasma took it out of your hand with a look from your eyes to your shoulder which silenced the protest in your throat. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, Poe.” You sighed, indicating he needed to leave by motioning out into the hallway. </p>
<p>He nodded, obviously angry and hurt as he sat up straighter and walked past you. He didn’t say anything until he was halfway down the hall, where he turned to look at you while he walked backwards. “Just so you know, you’re not the only one who lost someone this week. Maybe give Rose a call, when you get your head out of your ass long enough to see who your real friends are.” And with that he was around the corner and into the stairwell. </p>
<p>You froze, hands nearly to the lock in order to close the door. What did he mean by that? Who had Rose lost? Why didn’t she say anything when you saw her earlier. Phasma, sensing your hesitation, took the keys from your hands and locked the door, before putting her hand on your shoulder and guiding you down the hall to the back elevator. </p>
<p>She didn’t say anything until you arrived at the car, your bag placed in the trunk. She glanced at you in the rearview mirror, watching you leaned up against the bullet proof window playing with the rim of a glass in a holder beside you. “Why did you say that?” you met her eyes in the mirror, confusion evident on your face. “About not sleeping with me, what gain did that give you?” </p>
<p>“He accused me of sleeping with Hux in order to get him out of jail.” You said, angrily. Your first clenched and unclenched, the sting in your weak muscles grounding you. “Which I didn’t.” </p>
<p>Phasma just nodded, returning her attention to the traffic. “I wondered why he asked me to make that transfer from his account. You’ve made quite the impression on him, which I know you know. But you’re the first one I’ve seen him bring to Arkanis.” She replied and you furrowed your brow at the name. </p>
<p>“Arkanis? What’s that.” </p>
<p>“His safehouse. It’s the codename. You should know that going forward. Everything has a code name.” She smiled, obviously trying to brighten your mood after the exchange. </p>
<p>“That’s why they call him ‘The General’, right?” She nodded and you did the same, attention returning to the passing buildings. “Where is he? I thought he said he was going to meet us at the apartment.” You asked. </p>
<p>She shifted uncomfortably, which was odd for her but you didn’t mention it. “The meeting with Snoke went a bit longer than expected. He told me to just bring you back to Arkanis when you had everything you needed.” Accepting this, you didn’t respond, instead you opened your phone and stared at the screen, the only contact open was Rose’s where you had just entered her information. </p>
<p><b> Me</b><br/>Hey Rose, Poe said something today that concerned me. Are you okay? What happened?</p>
<p>You sent the message but didn’t expect a reply. If Rose was really pissed at you, which you doubted, she wouldn’t even read the text. You were almost startled when you received a message back. </p>
<p><b> Rose </b><br/>My sister’s body was found in the rubble of a recent explosion. She’s KIA.</p>
<p>Your heart went cold and you wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Rose loved her older sister with all her heart, from the few times she mentioned her, you knew that Rose looked up to her and the unknown about her sister’s fate was what was keeping her going instead of breaking down. </p>
<p>The confirmation now would hurt so much, but the relief of an ending would ease the pain, it had to. </p>
<p><b> Me </b><br/>Rose, I’m so sorry.<br/><b> Rose </b><br/>Thank you, I don’t really want to talk about it. It was good to see you, glad you’re okay.</p>
<p>You locked your phone at that, setting it down on the seat beside you. Poor Rose, you wondered if there was anything you could do for her. Picking up your phone again you quickly typed in the search bar for flower services, then a candy delivery, then a cookie place, but none of the gifts seemed like enough to heal the hurt, nothing could. You put your phone down in defeat. </p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>After a quick fight of glances with Phasma, she finally relented and allowed you to enter the safehouse on your own. The elevator scanned your phone for identification, and the same at the door in the main house. Your code was changed everyday, so you read from the message on your phone as you dialed it into the scrambled keypad.</p>
<p>You lugged your bag one handed into the living area and looked around, expecting to see Hux sitting on the couch by the fireplace, but the seat was empty, and the room was dimmed down to half light level, the apartment dark in the just setting sun.  </p>
<p>You cautiously made your way through the apartment to your room quietly, but a crash from the other side of the apartment had you running, for some reason to Hux’s office: the origin of the sound. “Hux!? Are you okay?” You asked, pushing the door in gaining entry to his office. Normally it was locked, so you were surprised that it opened anyway. </p>
<p>The room, like the rest of the apartment was dark, save for one lamp casting dark shadows in the corners. You saw Hux outlined against the windows behind the desk, he was leaning against the glass, looking like he was hunched over. You walked in a few steps but his head popping up over his shoulder and his voice made you freeze. “I don’t remember giving you permission to enter.” He seethed, and you could hear a slight strain and slur to his voice. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember asking for it.” You rushed up to him at that, the sound of drinking to numb pain easily heard in his response. “What the hell happened?” You asked, pulling the cover off a lamp to shed more light into the room as you reached his side. </p>
<p>Deep purple bruises and cuts ran up and down his back and chest. Like he had been thrown around pretty good. His knuckles from what you could see against the glass and around the broken neck of a bottle were bruised. That explained the breaking noise. He lost his grip on the glass and it fell. “Get out.” He slurred, but didn’t push you away when you slipped your good shoulder under his arm and pulled him over to his desk, forcing him to sit down on the wooden surface like you had the night before. </p>
<p>“No.” You retorted, leaving him for a moment to return to the cabinet you watched him pull his medical bag from. It made your heart clench at the knowledge that he usually was beaten up pretty bad, and bandaged himself, often.You returned to his side and pried the bottle from is hand, the swelling forcing his grip more than himself. “How much have you had to drink?” You asked, but his blood wasn’t running too thinly, so obviously not a lot. </p>
<p>“Only a glass.” You glanced up at his face for the first time and saw the slurring was caused by a split lip and bloodied nose. He didn’t meet your eyes, looking instead to the ground. He was accepting your help, maybe even gratefully. </p>
<p>“Who did this to you?” He shook his head, not answering. “Snoke?” Again he shook his head. “Ben?” He didn’t respond, so you took that as your affirmative. “What, is he Snoke's bulldog now?” </p>
<p>“I assume.” Was Hux’s response and you nodded, pulling a cleaning pad from the bag and opening it with your teeth before pressing it to his face and the cut. You expected him to react, but he didn't; he just let you swipe away the gore from his face. </p>
<p>You worked quietly, finally using a few butterfly bandages to bring together a cut on his forehead and his cheek. A dab of iodine on his lip was all you could do for that, and as for the cuts on his body, they weren’t bleeding, and were probably more healed than broken for now. Satisfied you packed up the bag and set it down on the floor and you began picking up the trash in your hands. </p>
<p>Hux’s hand enveloping yours had you stopping and you stared up at him. When he brushed a tear out of your face you were startled, you hadn’t realized you were crying. “Please don’t be sad, it’s alright.” His voice was tired, like he hadn’t slept in weeks which you knew wasn’t true. You realized then that this was probably the weakest you were ever going to see him. </p>
<p>“I’m not sad.” You replied, voice a whisper as you dropped the trash into the bin, forgotten. </p>
<p>Hux’s gaze flicked between your eyes and then to your cheek and then finally your lips. “Then why are you crying?” The question hung heavy in the air and you closed your eyes, letting out a shaky breath before dropping your head to his shoulder for a moment, wrapping your arms around him, searching for the comfort of another person. He immediately returned the gesture. </p>
<p>“I’m angry, Hux.” You pulled back at that, turning away from him and walking a few steps away to the windows. Trying to calm yourself was fruitless, so you spun back to him, angry tears streaming down your face. “No, I’m pissed. Good people get hurt all the time, good people die. I mean, Jesus, I lost three friends in college alone!” Hux looked startled, his eyes a silent question. “One friend to an OD, another to a car accident, and a third to a domestic violence dispute. That was Bradi and I’s group, she and I are all that are left.” You froze, voice breaking. “We were all that was left.” </p>
<p>Hux held out his hand to you and you took it, letting him pull you into his embrace again which you gratefully accepted. You could deal with asshole Hux as long as this one came after. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, and for some reason that enraged you even more. </p>
<p>You pulled back at that, eyes ablaze as you met his. They were calm, but behind them you could see and sense the danger, encouraging you to release the words biting at you. “I’m sick and fucking tired of people telling me they’re sorry like that’s enough.” Hux smirked, and suddenly your positions were switched, you were sitting on the desk and he was hovering over you, hands on either side of your hips, forehead against yours. </p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want revenge. I want to watch the light fade out of that motherfucker’s eyes like I watched Bradi’s.” Your chest was heaving at that, and your hands with no shirt to fist into, dug into the skin just above his waistline, the angry red marks from your nails already forming. </p>
<p>“What else do you want?” His voice was low, and you felt a slight thrill when your eyes met his and they were a black pit, pupils blown wide, you bet your own looked similar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To put a bullet between the eyes of the next man who tries to lay a hand on me.” Your answer was breathless and the two of you sat there, your words seeming to echo around the room as you shared the same air, both of you breathing heavily. </p>
<p>“Tell me to stop.” He said, forcing himself to tear his eyes away and stare instead at the desk top. </p>
<p>“No.” you replied, just above a whisper, but he heard you, his eyes snapping up to yours a moment before his right hand locked onto the back of your head, his hand tangled into the hair at the base of your skull. </p>
<p>As your own lips rose to meet his, you arched your chest into his and with your left hand you looped your hand into his belt, pulling him closer between your legs where he had inserted himself previously. He made a noise like a groan and you smirked against him. </p>
<p>“What are you smirking about.” He growled harshly, his hand leaving your hair to flick the front of your dress up. You just giggled in response and started work on his belt, pulling it from the loops and feeding it through the buckle as his hands slowly crawled upwards. </p>
<p>“N-nothing.” You stuttered, your breath catching at the heat of his hands on your upper thigh. It was his turn to smirk then, his mouth leaving your mouth to trail down to your neck. He was careful to go down your left shoulder, avoiding the bandages on the other side. </p>
<p>“If you want me to stop, tell me.” He said, just as he found the spot on your neck that made you try to shy away from him. He locked onto it at that, one hand moving to keep you upright by pressing on your back. You could feel the muscles in his arms press against your side and you bit your lip, head swimming. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare stop.” you seethed, right hand coming up to weakly grab at his hair. The motion hurt and you tensed, so he quickly pulled your hand down from his head and pinned it, palm down to the desktop. You fought him for only a moment, but it was half hearted and over just as quickly as you had started. </p>
<p>“Been a while?” he teased when your hips started to search out his blindly, until you finally resorted to pulling him closer with your legs. </p>
<p>You glared at him, his head leaving your shoulder long enough to observe his work as a red dot appeared on your skin. His eyes met yours and you rolled your eyes. “Oh like you’ve been getting so much lately.” You retorted and when he removed his hand from yours long enough to return them to their spot under your skirt you found yourself biting your lip to keep from begging him to do something if he insisted on being there. </p>
<p>He, of course, noticed and pressed his thumb to the front of your panties, and your hips bucked up into his hand instantly. He withdrew at that and you frowned, glaring at him. “Patience.” He mocked and you wanted to roll your eyes, so you did. He just smirked. “Lay back.”</p>
<p>Your shoulders meeting the desk top and your gaze suddenly on the ceiling finally made your situation real to you, and you let out a shuddering breath, Hux stilled and your eyes snapped to his, giving him a reassuring smile, which he returned and in one motion slipped your panties off and dropped them to the side. He pulled you back up at that and sat back into his chair. </p>
<p>You instantly climbed up on him and adjusted your dress to allow you the ability to open the fly of his pants. The weakness in your arm made it difficult, so when you grit your teeth in embarrassed frustration, Hux pulled you in with a hand on the back of your neck and kissed you, one hand on your lower back to steady you, and the other expertly pulling himself out of his dress pants. What a shame you were about to ruin a good pair of slacks. </p>
<p>You weren’t a virgin by any means, but, unlike Bradi, sex wasn’t something you were confident in. The only boyfriend you had ever slept with was a one round hero, and the few times you actually had a good time you did most of the work. Something told you that wasn’t going to be a problem with Hux, especially when he lifted you easily with his hands and with your help to line him up, he pulled you down on top of him. </p>
<p>You sat there for a moment, catching your breath, getting used to the new sensation. Your old boyfriend… well, he wasn’t a grower or a show-er, from what you could feel, again, that wasn’t a problem. Hux let you sit for a moment, your forehead on his shoulder. He trailed one hand up your back and cupped your uninjured shoulder in his hand, his other arm wrapping tightly around you, holding you to him. </p>
<p>“Alright?” He asked, and you felt a small sense of pride when he sounded just as wrecked as you, but then again the man had obviously just been beaten within an inch from his life. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” you breathed, sitting up straight and connecting your eyes with his. “I’m alright, you?” you asked, bracing your hands on the chair behind his head. He nodded, eyes searching yours, and then he was moving. He pulled you close at that, pinning your body to his as his hips snapped up quickly into yours. </p>
<p>A sound you weren’t expecting fell from your lips, a quiet scream mixed with a moan of “yes”. You locked your lips on the side of his neck, tasting the sweat and slight copper of blood from a missed cut by his hairline. Hux’s nails dug into the skin of your shoulder and you arched up into it, remembering his promise from Plutt’s office. A devious idea manifested in your head at that, in a moment of clarity between the swamps that he was making with each drag of his skin against yours. </p>
<p>Taking a breath you returned your lips to the shell of his ear, making sure that you didn’t try to push down any noise that tried to make it’s way into your voice. “Do you remember” breath, light whine. “What you s-” a particularly deep thrust had your eyes rolling back in your head and keening, your hand moving from behind him on the chair to grip in one hand his hair, the other moving between your bodies to pull the tie of the dress, letting it fall and expose your upper half. Hux stuttered in his movements but you pressed on. “What you said at Plutt’s office.” </p>
<p>A groan from him was your answer, but he spoke anyway, his voice was low, his accent much less proper and instead sounded like he was gritting his teeth, like he was trying to hold back for fear of hurting you. “Which part, darling.” The pet name made a shiver slip down your spine and your core clench. </p>
<p>“About how you didn’t like bruises?When they were on you of course.” you mocked his accent and he responded with a hard thrust that had you crying out. He smirked and you bit your lip, trying hard to focus on the mission at hand. </p>
<p>“Make your point quickly, or I am going to make you stop talking.” He warned, and a fire burned in your core, quickly gaining speed. You sighed with a shudder, your climax building quickly. Your hand moved between your legs to reach the bundle of nerves, but he caught on quickly and snatched your wrist and pulled it behind your back a tutting shake of his head making you whine impotently. “Your point?” He reminded again. </p>
<p>It took a few seconds to gain your breath-as well you could when he wasn’t stuttering in his rhythm at all and the really inappropriate noises filling the room sounded almost pornographic. “Well, I like them.” You finally pushed out, and you heard his breath hitch before a growl sounded in his throat and you were suddenly up in the air, back once again pressed to the desk top. There was a crash as a stack of papers and a paper weight clanged unceremoniously to the floor. </p>
<p>You giggled, giddy and Hux let out a huff of a laugh, amazed by something about you. He paused, still inside you and braced his hands on either side of the desk by your head. You stared up at him, wide eyed. When you were in the position on the chair, you couldn’t really see his face so it was easy to believe it was someone else. But with him hanging over you, the chain you hadn’t noticed swinging from his neck and into your vision.</p>
<p>You both froze, like you were trying to convince yourself that the person you’re seeing is actually who you think it is. It was only a few seconds of this before Hux started his slow thrusts, pushing all the way in just to slowly drag back out. It was maddeningly slow, and he was purposefully teasing you and torturing himself. The look in his eye alone was enough to know he wanted to move as fast as he could, but with the discipline you now realized was military, he waited, watching your reactions. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Fuck, Hux. Yo-You gotta move, f...faster than that.” You huffed, the slow motions knocking the wind out of you and the slow, prolonged contact with the nerves within you was torture. </p>
<p>“Oh I will,” His voice was back to being calm and collected, and you stared up at him, fearful of the ability he had to bring himself back under control. You had seen him do it before, but not in a situation like this. “When we get a few things straight.” </p>
<p>“Shit, fine!” You tried wrapping your legs around him, but he resisted, his position giving him not only more leverage, but his size alone gave him more power. “Please!” the word escaped before you could stop yourself but you didn’t care, you’d say anything he wanted. </p>
<p>“From now on, you are respectful. You stop questioning my orders, you stop giving me attitude.” the same slow methodical rhythm screwed up your mind but you nodded, biting your lip harshly and averting your eyes from his, the stare too much. His hand instantly grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. He didn’t relent his grip, instead he held it making sure there was no way you could look away. </p>
<p>“Second, you stay here, with me. I can protect you here, and I am going to protect you.” This one was personal, and your eyes searched his once again, but instead of hunger there was a need, a need to protect, a need to keep you safe. You nodded, focused more on him than the sensations he was creating. </p>
<p>“Lastly, you don’t see anyone else. And I won’t either.” The fact you were with him at all was saying a lot, but he didn’t know that. For all he knew you were out on the street corners every night looking for your next conquest. That wasn’t who you were, which you thought you made clear at the banquet, but all that was forgotten. You brought a hand up to his face and felt him lean into it slightly. </p>
<p>“There’s no one else for you to worry about.” you affirmed and he sighed, dropping his head to suck a deep red mark on your chest, just below the gunshot wound. The pressure from the action caused the bruised muscles around the shot to ache and you arched up, crying out painfully, but it ended in a moan which Hux let out a devious laugh. </p>
<p>Then he started back at his previous pace and you had to grip the bottom of the desk to keep from sliding forward. He allowed his, and the hand that wasn’t braced to keep him over you traveled down and pressed on your lower belly, adding more pressure to the already building block. You hadn’t noticed how close you were until that moment and your breaths came out more in cries of need than air you shut your eyes tight trying to focus on the feeling. </p>
<p>He was just about to use his thumb to help you over the edge when there was a loud knock on the study doors. You nearly cried out, but Hux was quick and slammed his hand over your mouth to block the noises, not stopping his thrusts as he did, holding you on that edge. “What is it, Mitika?” He called, voice not betraying the salacious acts happening within the room. Once again, displaying his control over the situation. You whined at the thought which was quiet thanks to his hand, but his eyes still snapped to yours and silenced you with a glare. </p>
<p>“I have news from Supremacy, Sir.” The voice on the other side of the door sounded stressed, and if you knew Hux, you knew that there was no time to dismiss this man. The name sounded familiar, and it was then the dots connected that it was Hux’s informant. This was critical. But he couldn’t send you out into the hall half fucked… could he? No. But would he? He was a man with little shame, obviously. </p>
<p>Hux’s face twisted up in an annoyed scowl, but nervousness flashed over his face for a moment. Then he looked back down at you and in one motion he pulled out from you causing you to whine at the loss. He helped you up and then you were on your knees and tucked under the desk out of sight. He snatched a shirt from the floor you hadn’t seen and put it on, without buttoning it. </p>
<p>Within seconds he looked like he was disheveled, but for an entirely different reason from the truth. You covered your hand to stifle a nervous giggle and Hux look to you and with a motion from his hand, a point of warning and a motion to be silent he grabbed a half empty glass of brandy from a shelf and returned to his place behind you, hiding your reflection in the glass window should the other man look. “Fine, come in.” All this happened in just seconds, alarmingly with practiced ease. </p>
<p>The door opened and you heard his footfalls on the carpet, and they stopped just inches from your hiding spot. “Sir, are you alright?” The man’s concern was endearing, but Hux just waved him off.</p>
<p>“What news do you have?” He asked, sitting down roughly in his chair and moving in to hide you more from view. The hand not holding his brandy was in his lap, hilariously covering the growing tent in his pants that he had somehow managed to hide his member in. </p>
<p>“Poe Dameron had been arrested trying to break into Snoke’s penthouse. He’s pressing charges, and is taking it to trial.” Your entire body went cold, and you couldn’t help yourself, you reached your hand out and took a tight grip on the cuff of Hux’s slacks. His hand constantly sought you out in the darkness, his hand coming to cradle your face to comfort you. </p>
<p>“Trial? Why would he take it to trial, he’s going to win, why not just a settlement?” Hux asked, calm as ever if not confused. </p>
<p>“He wasn’t to destroy the reputation of Resistance Magazine. He accuses them of gaining their information via illegal means, all of their credibility is gone-”</p>
<p>“And he doesn’t have to worry about them breaking the story.” Hux sounded almost impressed. </p>
<p>“He wants you to run prosecution.” Mitika hesitantly added this last portion and you saw Hux’s thigh clench beside your face and felt his hand leave your face, just to watch it clench into a fist. </p>
<p>“Why.” He demanded, and you felt sorry for the poor man on the other side of the desk, you knew the expression that accompanied that tone, and it wasn’t pleasant. </p>
<p>“Something about proving loyalty. After he found out you paid Dameron’s bail, he’s been accusing you of trying to buy him out.” Hux scoffed a laugh and you could see his shadow shake it’s head. </p>
<p>“He’s right to be worried. Thank you Mitika, inform Phasma, convince Snoke to call me personally. We don’t want him figuring out that it was you that told me. He’s probably waiting for me to call him now.” There must have been a silent dismissal in the set of instructions because Mitika turned and left, closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>A few seconds passed, and then Hux slid out from under the desk and pulled you with him, setting you up on the desk and taking your hands. The whirlwind of the last half hour had your head spinning but when he ran his thumbs over your hands, all of that was grounded and you could think clearly. “Talk about a Romeo and Juliet situation huh?” you tried to joke but Hux just shook his head, staring at your hands. </p>
<p>“Only hopefully neither of us dies.” He replied and after a moment of uncomfortable silence you both laughed, which he cut off quickly with a passionate kiss. “Now, where were we?” your response was a giggle as he lifted you easily into his arms and through a hidden door to what you later understood was his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lazy mornings are great, too bad Reader can't have one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about siblings?” you asked, hand tracing lazy circles over the British dog tags around his neck, one leg hooked around his hips. He was on his back, one arm behind his head, the other around you, charcoal gray sheets draped lazily over both of you. Hux thought for a moment, and shrugged. </p>
<p>“None that I know of, though my father was known for sleeping around, so I suppose it wouldn’t surprise me if I had a few brothers and sisters running around. I haven’t made any effort to find them nor them, me.” He trailed off, his hand mimicking the motions of yours on your shoulder, just beside the edge of the bandage.</p>
<p>The whole conversation had started just shortly after Hux finally let you rest and rolled off of you, pulling you to his side as he did. It was prompted by a comment you had made about this being the first time you had slept with a man you barely knew. To which Hux had responded that you could ask him anything, and he would answer what he wanted. So far you had learned about his father, Brendol, his stepmother, and as much as he knew about his real mother, which wasn’t much. </p>
<p>“Okay, well, what about your job?” you asked, propping yourself up slightly, pressing your chin into the back of your hand which was resting on his pec. His brow furrowed and his eyes stopped tracing patterns on the roof to look at you. </p>
<p>“You know what I do.” He responded, confusion evident. </p>
<p>“I know what you say you do, and I have some ideas about what you really do, but I want to know.” You replied, tilting your head slightly as he smirked, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“You know I can’t tell you that. Plausible deniability and all that.” You frowned, unhappy with the response and sat up, using your leverage to straddle over him, his hands instantly coming to rest on your hips as he stared up at you. The power you felt from this slight change in position made you bold so you scooted back slightly, teasing him by hovering just above his member. </p>
<p>“Awe come on, you know I won’t tell anyone.” you responded innocently, sticking out out your lower lip in a pout. Hux pushed his tongue into his bottom lip, enjoying it, but trying to act annoyed. He rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at you, one hand shifting to track under the sheet to reach you, but you grabbed his wrist and quickly lent forward, pushing it into the bed. “No touching if you don’t want to talk.” You replied easily, hair falling in a curtain around you as you gave him a flirtatious wink and bit your lip.</p>
<p>He stared up at you, and then his eyes drifted slowly to your hand holding his. You instantly knew it was a mistake and that you had crossed a line from being playful, to awakening something in him. The hand still on your hips held tightly to you as he sat up, easily breaking your hold and flipping you over, your back hitting the mattress with a loud exhale of air from your lungs as it was knocked out of you.</p>
<p>He smirked, placing you into the position he had just been in, his hips pressed into yours but not enough to be satisfying. “Are you going to be a problem?” He asked, his voice tinged with danger, but it excited you and you bit your lip, shaking your head as a nervous and excited giggle forced its way out of you. “I didn’t think so.” He added, grabbing your right arm gently careful not to hurt the stitches and placed your hands above your head wrapping your fingers around the wrought iron poles in the headboard.</p>
<p>You gripped it tightly, watching him carefully. The first time together was frantic, almost animalistic in its need driven rush. Both of you just trying to finally achieve that end that you had been torturing each other with for weeks, needing to touch the skin of the other. You had come a few times, Hux lasting much longer than you, but when he finally did fall over the edge, he had pulled out, not having any protection on hand. You didn’t want to admit how much you wished he hadn’t, but at the same time, coming down from your own high just to see him falling over his was addicting. </p>
<p>Hux traced his lips down the marks he had made previously, some just starting to turn purple, and kissed them a few more times, which had you arching into him, whining. His eyes snapped up to your hands and you realized he was checking to see if you had moved, which of course you hadn’t. He returned his attention to your chest with new vigor, his hands drifting from your arms down to the sides of your ribs before settling on your waist. </p>
<p>You shited in his grip, both trying to lean into it and trying to get away. He held fast, which elicited a moan of appreciation, causing him to smile deviously against your skin. Your head fell back against the pillows and you screwed your eyes shut, warmth starting to spread in you again. You felt him shift and when your eyes opened you expected to see him above you but he was crawling back further down your body. </p>
<p>You froze in confusion, eyes wide as you watched him. “What are you doing?” you asked breathlessly and his eyes snapped to yours curiously. </p>
<p>When your question dawned on him his smirk deepened and you felt a blush crawl on your face as he lifted your hips, positioning your feet under you to hold you up. You pressed your knees together instinctively but he didn’t push you, instead he ran his hands up and down the outside of your thighs to calm you. “Have you really never had someone eat you out?” He asked, a slight laugh in his voice, but when you shook your head nervously his tone changed to that of offense, mostly for you. “You’re kidding.” He deadpanned, his hands stilling. </p>
<p>“My ex-boyfriend said he didn’t like it, and it was gross, so he would never return the favour, and the boyfriend before that, well we never slept with each other.” You replied, hands tightly gripping the headboard, mostly for comfort. Hux sighed, leaning forward and over you, staring down at you for a moment before connecting your lips with a chaste kiss, in such a contrast to the situation. <br/>“Then I am going to take this honour very seriously.” He kissed you again and returned to his previous position, hands on your legs encouraging you to open them when you felt ready. You took a breath and let them fall open. As he situated himself he gave you an encouraging smile. “If it gets too much, tell me.” He rasped before his head disappeared between your legs. </p>
<p>Another steadying breath had you shifting in your position, oddly nervous about the whole ordeal. It wasn’t like you were a virgin, obviously, but this was a new experience and you didn’t really know what to expect. When the hot, wet feeling of his tongue laying flat against you registered, you tensed, legs clenching. Hux just continued, his hands returning to brush reassuringly against you. </p>
<p>When you relaxed, he began lapping gently at the outer folds, the easy rhythm relaxing you more. Both his hands wrapped around your hips at that, and you realized you had begun bucking up into him, and he was holding you still. The thought had you letting out an almost pained noise and you bit your lip. “Ca...can I move my hands?” you asked, just above a whisper and you felt Hux turn his head, and nip lightly on your inner thigh, making you jump. </p>
<p>“Good girl, yes you can.” Was his reply and your hands instantly detached from the bars and your left hand fisted into the sheet below you and your right locked on his hair, weakly pulling at it. It only occured to you after he spoke that you asked for permission to move, and that he had granted it. What was even more infuriating about that whole exchange was that you wanted him to say those words again: ‘Good girl’. The praise making you squirm.</p>
<p>One hand left your hips to take hold of the one in the sheets, his hand holding tightly to your wrist as you tensed, pulling against him just to feel the restraint. He picked up on this, and lifted his head long enough to position one hand between you and continue to rub slow close circles over your clit as he spoke. “Talk to me, how do you feel?” He asked, voice low and gravely. Your eyes locked on his and when they met he returned to his ministrations. You were unable to look away as your mouth fell open to let out a gasp of need. </p>
<p>“I.. I feel.” You bit your lip at the sound of your own wrecked voice. “I.. I feel like I was robbed.” you joked, back arching as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He knew from the reaction that he needed to focus here, so he did, the tip of his tongue flicking over that spot while you felt the slight push of his finger at your entrance, just barely pushing in. </p>
<p>“What else?” He asked, the vibration of his words driving you insane. </p>
<p>“Fuck!Hux!” Your head slammed back again the pillows and you pushed your hips up, only to have him pull his free hand over your body, taking your arm with it to hold you down. </p>
<p>“Focus.” He demanded, which was almost impossible when his finger pushed in further and hit a spot that you had only experienced when you found it on yourself and a litany of “shit, oh god.” tumbled freely from your lips. He reiterated his order with a nip on the side of your pubic bone and you jumped again. “Focus, tell me what you like.” He ordered again, watching you carefully. </p>
<p>“I.. I like-I like it when you-” He curled his finger and your breath stopped. “FUCK <i>that</i>.” You moaned and he just grinned devilishly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry darling, you’re going to need to be more specific.” He teased, curling his finger again, just to mock you. </p>
<p>“Shit, Hux. Whatever you’re doing with your finger, THAT.” You wanted to scream, but settled for pulling on his hair as retribution. </p>
<p>“Oh, I see. This.” He did it again and you whined loudly, shoulders lifting off the bed so high you nearly did a crunch. His hand pushed you back and you thumped loudly on the bed again. “What about this, you seemed to like that before.” He added teasingly, and focused his attention on that spot he had found before, instead of flicking his tongue over it, latching on to it and treating it like the spot on your neck. </p>
<p>You saw stars then, and felt yourself rocket closer to the edge. “Shit, Hux I’m.. I wanna come.” You begged, and Hux hummed in approval.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you?” He chided and you bit your lip, knowing he knew exactly why. The unspoken response hung in the air, but he wasn’t going to let you get away with it without speaking it. “There’s nothing stopping you.” He added and you had to take a few breaths to keep from coming undone just from the sound of him speaking against your core. </p>
<p>“Give me permission.” You tried to hide your demand as begging but he wasn’t fooled. </p>
<p>“Not with those manners, I thought we had an understanding.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, your sight long ago being shielded as you tightly shut your eyes, which had rolled back into your head anyway. </p>
<p>“Please! Please tell me I can. I.. I need you to.” You finally relented, and Hux’s triumphant laugh ended in a groan as he lifted his head one more time, and you opened your eyes to stare at him, eyes blow wide with need. </p>
<p>“Fine, you have my permission.” He replied, quickly returning to his previous position to help you along, but you didn’t need the help, the wave of pleasure crashing over you after fighting it off for so long. </p>
<p>Shocks of white hot pleasure washed over you and your body twitched in his hands, which had slowly began pumping in and out of you, dragging out the release, the other hand making small circles on your stomach feeling the muscles twitch under the skin.</p>
<p>As you came back down, you heard him shushing you softly and he was kissing along your jawline, one hand cupping your breast. “Shh, you’re alright. Breathe.” Your eyes opened slowly and you forced air into your lungs, the aftershocks making you wince in pleasure every few seconds as you stared up at him wide eyed. “Back with me?” He smiled a wide smile and you had no choice but to kiss it off his face. </p>
<p>He smiled into this kiss, forcing himself to hold back from dragging his tongue any further than just inside your lips. You pulled away, and he rested his forehead on yours, sweat beading on his hairline and the tip of his nose. You couldn’t help but remember what he had said and began to giggle. This caused him to scowl in suspicious confusion and you kissed him again before speaking. “And you thought I couldn’t handle it.” You replied and he just rolled his eyes flopping onto the bed beside you. </p>
<p>You curled up into his side legs shaking, and one of his hands hooked around your leg to pull it over him and you let him, setting your head into the crook of his arm exhaustion taking over. As your eyelids slipped closed, you felt him kiss your forehead gently. “You continue to surprise me.” </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>You woke that next Tuesday morning to the sounds of a shower running in the bathroom. Groggy and thoroughly fucked you sat up, pulling a blanket with you until you found his discarded dress shirt and slipped it over your shoulders and buttoned a few buttons to hide most of your body. </p>
<p>You tiptoed into the room, making your way to the bathroom. To your delight, there was a toothbrush left out for you and you grabbed it, quickly setting to work. The steam from the shower fogged up most of the mirror, save for one square in the middle of the glass that was fog free. Glancing up, you could see somewhat into the shower, and Hux’s back flexed in the bright light of the bathroom. The cuts had healed nicely overnight, and as he turned you could see that the cuts on his face had had the bandages removed and under the running water looked no more than just scratches. It was then you caught his eyes, a knowing look in them and your eyes darted away. </p>
<p>“You know, it isn’t very ladylike to watch someone shower.” he mocked, repeating your words back to you, eyes meeting yours in the mirror again. You felt frozen until his eyes drifted down to your chest, and the rest of your body still encased in his shirt. You turned to look at him, toothbrush hanging out of your mouth as you absentmindedly brushed your teeth. “Why don’t you join me?” He asked, eyes finally peeling away from your slightly exposed chest to meet yours, eyes ablaze. </p>
<p>“We just went like five rounds.” you retorted and he shrugged. “I’ll join you to shower, nothing more.” You said, popping the toothbrush out and pointing at him with it. He just grinned childishly and put his hands up in mock surrender, turning back to face the spray as you rinsed your mouth and slipped the shirt off, letting it pile on the floor at your feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also if you think there are things to improve on please feel free to tell me like I have no beta reader so spelling/grammar/good english mistakes are missed for me quite often. Plus if you have ideas for what to add to the Tags because I have no idea how to tag things sometimes lmk too. ANYWAY. Thanks for reading, y'all's comments and kudos are getting me through quarantine. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An invitation to Bradi's funeral catches Reader by surprise, but she wouldn't give up the chance to see her friend one last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Hux stuck to his word, and the two of you simply showered. It was oddly domestic in it’s process, Hux, having done most of his routine, helped you with yours, massaging shampoo and conditioner into your hair when it was too painful with the bandages, which he carefully pulled off to save them from the water and tossed them in the basket. His hands trailed over your body, of course, but it wasn’t rushed or needy, like he was trying to learn you better. </p><p>You turned in his arms, curling into his chest as the hot water trailed down your back and let him rinse your hair, his hands combing through your hair from root to end gently detangling it. The feeling of being utterly safe was so foreign to you, and it actually made you cry again, but it was hidden by the water, or so you thought. </p><p>Hux tilted your head up by a finger under your chin and examined your face carefully. Your eyes had become red, and he knew the reason was nothing other than tears. His forehead met yours seconds later as he gently sighed. “I wish I could make the tears stop.” He said quietly, and you shook your head, bringing your hands up to cup the sides of his face. </p><p>“Hux, they aren’t sad tears, and they aren’t angry tears either.” You smiled, pressing your lips to his gently. He took a moment, but returned the motion and pulled you close to him, wet skin on skin. “I feel safe, Hux, for the first time in a long time.” you confessed, and his eyes opened, searching yours. You just watched him, waiting for the reaction, the push away, the revulsion, but instead you saw Hux regress a few years in age, like the hard exterior he always had, the one where he didn’t let people in, didn’t trust anyone, melted away, just for a second, and you saw the young man underneath. </p><p>“You… You feel safe? With me?” He repeated, and you nodded, kissing him again. “But, I was so awful to you, and I hurt you.” He stepped back but you didn’t let him get far, pulling him back under the spray with you. </p><p>“Yes, you did. And you were. And I guess I’m still coming to terms with that for myself, but I can’t help how I feel. I know you now, at least a little bit.” you smiled reassuringly and the corner of his mouth ticked up in a smile. “Even if you won’t tell me what it is you actually do.” You teased and he raised an eyebrow daring you to start the ‘fight’ again but you didn’t, instead you came up on your tiptoes to kiss him again, which he returned, a new enthusiasm in his actions. </p><p>*~*~*<br/>Warm and clean from the shower, you sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar in a shirt of Hux’s and a pair of shorts from your bag, quietly eating some toast as you scrolled through your pictures on your work computer and picked a few to edit. You hadn’t gotten a new project yet, but you knew that if you didn’t keep practicing you were going to lose any progress you made. Hux was making himself a coffee, wearing only black sweatpants. His back was turned to you and you glanced up, watching as a beam of light crossed through the steam of the coffee pot in the most amazing way. </p><p>As sneakily as you could, you produced your camera from your bag and snapped a picture of the scene, smiling in delight when it turned out nicer than you expected. He turned at that moment, raising an eyebrow at your face splitting smile. “What?” He asked, tipping the carafe to pour first you then himself a cup. You snapped another picture and his eyes snapped up to yours startled. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Taking pictures of you, duh.” You replied, to which he stood up straighter and shifted his stance, regarding you with a cool look. You knew that it would just antagonize him further so you took another picture and giggled, nodding mock seriously as you looked at it. </p><p>“I better not see those on your.. What is it? Instagram?” He waved his hand and you scoffed. </p><p>“Oh like you don’t have social media.” you retorted, but the look on his face had you pausing. “What seriously? Why not?” You asked, as he leaned on the counter across from you, one arm crossed over his chest as he took a drink from his coffee, black, one splash of cream. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous.” He replied, shrugging. “Social media tracks your location, anyone can get that information. One post and next thing you know you’re being threatened or Doxxed.” He watched your reaction, smirking as your face went pale. “Why do you think you can’t download anything on your phone?” His smirk deepened when you glared at him. </p><p>“You’re the reason I can’t download Netflix?!” You slumped back in the chair, crossing your arms over your chest petulantly. “Do you know how much New York traffic sucks when you can’t watch TV?” He just gave you a look that you could read loud and clear as him silently judging you. </p><p>“There are much better things that you can do when stuck in New York traffic.” He said suggestively and you just rolled your eyes, which prompted him to stalk around the counter and insert himself between your knees. “Not a fan?” He teased, and you just pushed him back, and he took a few steps back as you turned back to face the counter, suddenly very concerned with the email notification on your computer. </p><p>“Of earning a ‘Public Indecency' charge on my record? No, not interested.” You rolled your eyes but then your brow furrowed as you read the subject line, the sender unknown. </p><p>“Most of NYPD is on my payroll, they wouldn’t dare.” He supplied and you pushed a hand up at him which he looked ready to lecture you on until he saw your face. “Everything alright?” </p><p>“Bradi’s funeral is today.” You said quietly. “In Detroit.” You added, clicking on the link in the email of some funeral home you had never heard of. </p><p>Hux was instantly at your side, his face in a hard line. Neither of you had heard a word of Bradi’s funeral or wake, and you assumed that her body had not been released to her parents yet, but obviously it had been, and the wake was the day before. “Who sent you this?” He asked, leaning over your shoulder, eyes scanning the email with the eyes of a suspicious man. </p><p>“I… I think her brother. I don’t know his email but it’s signed with his name.” You pointed to the signature and Hux huffed, a puff of air leaving his nose. “Look, I know what you’re going to say. But you can’t convince me that I am not allowed to go to my best friend’s funeral. It will be the last time I see her. Please.” Your voice broke on the last word and Hux’s eyes closed for a moment, sighing. </p><p>“Fine, but you have a security detail, and the second it’s over, you leave.” He replied firmly. “I have business in Detroit anyway.” He stood up straight at that, turning your chair to face him. “But this is one of the times I tell you that you obey everything I say.” </p><p>“You really think they’re gonna be at the funeral?” you replied, confused. “I mean, it’s a funeral, they are gonna notice if someone there isn’t family or friends.” Hux shook his head. </p><p>“I may not know who did this, but I know what they’re like: they watch the body get put under, to confirm the death, and also to case anyone else they can go for that would be a high value target. If their initial aim was to get to me, that means they are going to be looking for you.” You felt a shiver of nerves shoot down your spine and with his hand on your side he felt it. </p><p>“Should I have a weapon? A gun? Shit a knife?” Hux thought on that for a moment before taking your hand and pulling you up. You followed him curiously as he made his way down the hallway, past his office, while you trailed close behind. Another door opened at the end of the hall and the room that opened was something you knew from your few experiences with them: a gun range. </p><p>He moved confidently in the room, while you tread carefully, nervous around something so expensive and so obviously dangerous. He retrieved a small handgun, and a clip of bullets from the wall returning to your side and tilting his head into one of the talls. The range lit up and there was a target on the other side of the room, a fresh slab of paper dangling from the ceiling. </p><p>You reached for ear and eye protection, but Hux brushed your hand away. “You’re not going to have that when you actually have to fire it, so why wear it now?” He explained placing the gun and the clip on the table before stepping away giving you the space to step into the stall fully. “Load it.” He ordered and you nodded, stepping forward to do so. </p><p>The metal of the gun was cold and heavy in your hand, the smell of old gunpowder wafting up from the grip. With your left hand, you held it, feeling the weight of it, as your right reached for the clip. You turned it around a few times, figuring out the direction it needed to slip into the gun and pushing it in, until you heard it click and didn’t feel like it was going to fall out. Then you lifted the gun and tried to pull the trigger, but it didn’t fire, instead just clicked. </p><p>“You need to cock it.” He replied, and you didn’t need to look at him to see the smirk on his face. Your face turned red but you lifted your hand and attempted to pull back the hammer, but it stuck. Your arm was still so weak from the surgery and the sling that your hand shook with the effort of holding up the gun, let alone trying to fire it. You heard Hux laugh behind you and you groaned placing the gun carefully on the table, which to your chagrin caused the clip to pop out of place. Maybe you hadn’t clicked it in all the way.</p><p>“Well let’s see you do it!” You scoffed, crossing your arms as you stared up at him. He just looked down to you, reaching his right hand behind you and taking the gun into his hand. Without breaking eye contact he loaded the gun and cocked it. You just rolled your eyes and glared at the weapon. “Well you were in the military, so I guess it’s easy for you.” </p><p>He nodded, eyebrows raised and his lips became a line, the universal sign of “oh that’s how it is.” You jumped when the first shot rang out, followed quickly by three more, all in the same spot from the singular hole in the paper. The bangs made your ears ring and you winced, heart beating quickly. You expected to be thrown back into a flashback of your shooting, but you didn't. You were too busy trying not to drop to your knees and take all of him at once. “Now you try.” He said, flicking the safety on the gun and pressing it into your hand.</p><p>When you still didn’t turn, he gripped you by the shoulders and turned you forcefully to face the range. A flick of a button and the target zoomed to the side, and a new one was produced in its place. You took a breath, bringing the gun up to eye level and taking aim at one of the circles. One squeeze of your finger later and there was a hole on the paper, far, far off from the target in the center. </p><p>Hux’s hands came around you at that, adjusting your grip, which made it so much more comfortable to hold, and then pushed the front of the gun down, making what you wanted to aim for appear in line with a few notches on the top. You cleared your throat, shifting your stance, only to be stopped by Hux kicking out your feet into a different stance, placing his hands on your hips and tilting them slightly. You stood up straight, and looked at him over your shoulder, the stance he had placed you in feeling vaguely similar to another position with less innocent connotations. </p><p>He gave you a look and brought a hand up to the top of your head, turning you to face the target again, and you returned to the stance, once more taking a breath you pulled the trigger, and felt less shock in your arms as it fired. A hole appeared in the target, closer to the target, not in the center, but close enough that Hux seemed satisfied and instructed you to empty the rest of the clip. </p><p>The shots moved closer and closer to the target center and after two more clips, you were getting an okay shot, enough that when Hux took the gun from your hand and emptied out the clip you actually felt confident. “I won’t give you a gun to go to the funeral, it wouldn’t be right.” He said quietly, and you couldn’t help but agree, it would be in very bad taste. “But my men will have them, I’ll make sure they are a respectable distance away.” You nodded in thanks, and his phone chimed. “Phasma’s meeting us at the airport, go get your things, you can change on the plane.” He said, moving around you to the exit of the range. </p><p>“Plane?” you asked, hurrying after him. “You have a plane?!” His response was just to gently smack your ass as you passed him. </p><p>*~*~*<br/>Driving directly onto the tarmac of the private airport was more exciting than anything else that had happened thus far, especially when you pulled up on the black jet, a modified First Order Enterprises insignia in bright red on the tail and wings. Phasma was waiting beside the stairs to enter the plane, a briefcase in her hands. She was dressed smartly in a grey pantsuit, mirrored sunglasses hiding her eyes. Hux was dressed in a black casual suit, probably Gucci if you looked close enough, and you felt severely under dressed in your jeans and t-shirt. </p><p>You almost refused to leave the car, but Hux opened your door and offered you his hand, and like that you were walking up to the plane, followed closely by Hux. Phasma gave you a respectful nod and you smiled in return. Hux placed his hand on your lower back and nodded up to the door. “Go ahead, get settled, we will be in momentarily.” You nodded, figuring the condition of travel started now, and you were not allowed to challenge him, no matter how badly you wanted to, if only to be a brat. </p><p>The plane was outfitted in gray and black accents, modern but comfortable seemed to be Hux’s aethstetic, and you were very okay with that. There were a few men sitting in the front seats, all of which looked at you, and began to stare. You instantly felt uncomfortable and shifted in your shoes, looking for an open seat. One of the men was looking at you like a hungry man who hadn’t seen food in ages, and you felt your breath leave you. Then, just as suddenly as his eyes locked on you, they quickly looked away. You furrowed your brow, confused, but the warm hand on your hip answered your question.</p><p>You were Hux’s, and they knew it. “Our seats are to the back.” He explained, pushing you forward. You could see in the reflection of one of the windows that he sent a dangerous look to the man who had been caught staring and you bit your lip, a flutter of need at his display of dominance blooming in your stomach. You quickly made your way to the window seat, clipping into the seatbelt and then glued your eyes to the window, watching as the flaps moved and the door was closed behind you as the pilot began their checks. </p><p>Phasma sat across from you, calmly clipping into her seat, watching you with a small smile on her face. “Enjoy flying?” She asked and you nodded quickly. </p><p>“It's a love hate relationship, not a fan of take off and landing, but I love looking at the world from above.” She nodded in response, glancing over her shoulder as Hux was leaning over into a mock huddle, speaking to what you realized was your security detail. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” She smirked. “I know you hate that question, but what else should I ask?” You felt yourself blushing, mostly because Hux just met your eye and sent you a quick wink, and also because Phasma caught it. “Oh, I see.” She leaned back in her chair and tilted her head. “Finally, eh?” she teased and you tossed a small pillow at her, blushing madly. </p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised?” You covered, clearing your throat and focusing back out the window again. </p><p>“I’m surprised you finally relented, I thought the man was going to kill someone if he didn’t get with you soon.” the heat in both your cheeks and your core grew, and you looked to her for clarification. “He’s been at everyone’s throat for weeks, probably from the blue balls you kept giving him.” She shrugged, and pulled out a file from her bag, turning her attention to it, but glanced up at you one more time. “You could ask him to do anything you wanted.” She smirked. “Use that power wisely.” </p><p>You went positively red, and bit your lip, just as Hux returned to his seat and fastened his own seatbelt. He noticed the colour on your cheeks and the smirk on Phasma’s face and instantly was suspicious. “What have you said?” He challenged and Phasma just shrugged innocently, giving you a knowing look. You couldn’t help but giggle and she echoed you, the sound entirely foreign to the hulking woman. “I feel outnumbered.” He relented, shifting in his seat and crossing one foot over his knee as he pulled out a laptop, eyes shifting between the two of you before he settled on you, one hand coming to rest on your thigh. </p><p>You wanted to appreciate the gesture, but you forced yourself to keep staring out the window, you didn’t want Hux to see that your face had become wet with tears, the exchange with Phasma feeling too much like one you would share with Bradi for your comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. One Last Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And an unfortunate hello.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later, you were in the spacious private bathroom of the plane, slipping into the black dress you had found for the funeral. It was classic, below your knees and a bodice that had sleeves, which would hide the wound on your shoulder. It would be more triggering for her family to see the wound on you than for you to feel the constant pain of the bandage pressing in on the bruised stitching. </p><p>You did your make up lightly, skipping any mascara or lower eyeliner, not wanting to walk back on the plane with deep black marks on your face, coming back tear stained was bad enough. When you returned to the seating area, Hux looked up at you and nodded respectfully to you, understanding the sensitivity you felt at the moment and didn’t press you to speak. In fact, no one did. The only interaction you had as you landed and deplaned was Phasma handing you a black and red handkerchief which you accepted in lieu of tissues. </p><p>Time passed in a blur, the moments after you left the plane melding into the dismissal by Hux, and the drive to the church. When your door opened, you were almost stunned by the sudden change of scenery. Your security milled around, obviously looking for danger, but not making a show of it, and true to Hux’s word, they lagged behind you, giving you space to grieve and move toward the gathering crowd outside the doors of the chapel. You carefully climbed the stairs, eyes down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as you filed into the church. </p><p>The family pastor approached you, a kind smile on his face and took your hand gently. “You must be (Y/n), I recognize you from all the pictures.” he motioned to the memory boards beside the casket and you felt your heart stop at the opened top, and the obvious profile of someone inside it. “I’m so glad you could make it, I’m sure Bradi would want you here.” He nodded, and dropped your hand. You thanked him quietly and made your way around the aisle of the church and to the side to where you could walk with the group of mourners, moving to say final goodbyes. </p><p>Steadying breaths was not enough to keep the tears at bay, but a hand on your shoulder had you turning, and one of your guards stood behind you, giving you a reassuring nod, you sent it back to him and then faced front, slowly moving up to the casket as solemn music played from the organ. </p><p>You reached the casket too soon, and your breath felt hollow as you took a few slow steps up to the side of it, your hand tightly gripping the cloth in your hand to keep it from shaking. You let yourself cry now, who would judge you here? Not Bradi. “You bitch.” You choked out quietly, a watery smile forcing itself out. “We were supposed to wait for each other, supposed to die right beside each other like those old couples we used to cry about when we drank too much.” You sniffed, rubbing at your nose. </p><p>“But instead, you’re dead, and I’m here, and I gotta keep living without you.” You wanted to reach into the casket and grab her hand, but knew that you wouldn’t feel anything but cold. “You look beautiful.” You said, eyes drifting down to the purple silk dress she was wearing, and the bouquets of flowers all around her face, the slight pleasant smile on her face. A vision of her face as she died flashed through your eyes and you had to physically shake it away. “I’m gonna get the people that did this to you, to us. I promise you, I’ll get ‘em.” You finally gave in and brushed some hair from her face, but recoiled at the feeling of unmoving flesh. The guard from behind you hurried to your side at that and placed his hands on either side of your shoulders, beginning to guide you away, but you resisted, just long enough to press your fingers to your lips and then extend them out to her, a final goodbye. </p><p>The rest of the service passed by in a blur, much like the ride to the church. Your security stood at the back of the church, ever watching, but respectful of the environment. When the congregation began to stand and make their way to their cars to process their way to the gravesite, you stood only to find your exit blocked by Bradi’s father. “Mr. Jervais, I.. I am so sorry for your loss.” You started, but stopped instantly when his eyes held no warmth for you. </p><p>“There wouldn’t have been a loss if it had been for you.” He spat and you recoiled in shock at his words. You had met Bradi’s family once or twice, but never long enough to get to know them, but you knew that this reaction was not a natural one, it had to be cultivated. </p><p>“Mr. Jervais, what happened to Bradi and I is unspeakable, and no one’s fault but the ones who pulled the trigger, you know that.” You defended, and he just shook his head. </p><p>“She never would have never have been on the street if it weren’t for you. She never would have been a target if you had just stayed in New York with the other unwanted members of society.” His words stung, and you knew how Bradi’s father felt about anyone who wasn’t a white collar worker or a lawyer like himself, he thought of them as less than dirt on his shoe. </p><p>But he was hurting, so you just nodded, accepting his words. “You know, you’re right. It is my fault.” You pushed past him, forcing your way out of the pew. “I’ll show myself out.” you rasped, tears blurring your eyes as you pushed through the crowd and out into the main body of the church, only to be stopped in your frantic stumbling by another pastor. He sighed, obviously having seen the interaction and placed a hand on your upper back.</p><p>“Why don’t you come with me, let's get you a quiet place to breathe, yea?” You nodded,following him into the private parts of the sanctuary, and into an office. He welcomed you in and you gratefully walked in, taking a breath of the smell of candles and old books.</p><p>You turned to him, already calming down, but instead of a pleasant smile, there was the unmistakable form of a gun pointed at your chest. You froze, staring at it, before your eyes slowly drifted up to his, all holiness gone. “You’re not a pastor are you?” You responded, and he shook his head a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Turn around.” He ordered and you did, your hands up beside you. You felt the cool metal of the gun through your dress as he pressed it to your lower back, his other hand on your shoulder as he turned you toward the door. “You’re going to walk out that door, quietly, then we are going to go and you are going to get into my car, and we are gonna go for a little drive. </p><p>“Armitage Hux knows where I am.” The man scoffed, and you could see him shrug in a mirror by the door. </p><p>“That’s the whole point babydoll.” He mocked, and you scowled at the name. “He comes chasing after you, we kill you both, my boss’s problem is solved.” He pressed the gun to your back and you flinched, moving forward at his silent command. </p><p>Outside the door, you froze when you saw Bradi’s father speaking quietly to a group of people, one of the gathered being Jaydah. She caught your eye and you tried to signal to her that you were in danger, but she just looked you up and down and scoffed, turning away to ignore you. Bradi’s mother caught the exchange and gave you a look of pity, making a move to come to you, but the ‘pastor’ placed his hand on your shoulder like he was comforting you and smiled at her sadly, and she returned the look, giving up on her motion to come over. </p><p>You felt all hope die in you at that, and when the gun pressed again into your back you quickly moved to continue down the hall and out the back door to a waiting suburban. You paled when you recognized it as the same car that was driven during the shooting. He quickly ushered you into the passenger seat and slammed the door, locking it in the process, and you felt dread as the lock disappeared into the car door, away from your reach. Just as soon as he was in the driver’s seat, he sped away from the church, hurrying to pull into traffic just as the procession started and the hearse carrying your friend was allowed out of the parking lot. </p><p>You felt your phone buzz in your pocket book, and you stared straight ahead as you moved as slowly as possible to open the little bag and slip the phone out of your bag. It was a text from one of the guards. A “Where are you.” text. You glanced at the man beside you, watching as he stiffly drove the opposite direction from safety. </p><p>Opening your phone with the code, you had to use the corner of your eye to see your contact list long enough to find Hux’s name in your list. </p><p><b> Me </b><br/>SOS dngr. Blk sbrbn.</p><p>You typed as quickly and quietly as you could, praying that he wouldn’t look over and see your message. When you sent it, you felt a breath of relief, but didn’t let yourself wallow in it, it was much too premature. Your phone buzzed again, much quieter now that it was sandwiched between your thigh and the seat.</p><p><b> A.H. </b><br/>How many.<br/><b> Me </b><br/>1</p><p><b> A.H.</b><br/>I’m coming.</p><p>You wanted to cry, to scream, to do something but just sit there and possibly be taken to your death, but there was nothing you could do. You glanced at the phone again and saw that the screen was covered by the First Order insignia, spinning, and a radar signal behind it, alerting you that he had turned on your tracker for real time searching, you couldn’t even turn off the phone, not that you had tried, but you physically couldn’t push any of the buttons. </p><p>Careful not to attract attention to himself, your kidnapper was driving slowly, taking his time, and even stopping at yellow lights. You watched him carefully for a few moments and then cleared your throat. “What’s your name?” You asked, and he just turned his head to give you a confused look. “What, obviously were are going to be with each other for the foreseeable future, and you’re probably going to be the one that kills me, so…” You swallowed thickly. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jason.” He replied, and you nodded, knowing it was a fake name.</p><p>“So, Jason. You got any family?” You asked, and he just glared at you. </p><p>“Why don’t you shut the fuck up?” He snapped and you shut up quickly, hands shaking as you stared straight ahead. The longer you went without hearing sirens or without being followed by an FO vehicle, you began to worry that Hux wasn’t going to make it, and you needed to take matters into your own hands. You placed your hand on his thigh and he stiffened, hand shooting down to grip your wrist tightly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He sneered and you looked over at him with big doe eyes, fluttering your eyes at him. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do, to make you…” you expertly pulled the tie of your dress, letting it fall open slightly and expose your chest to his view, only slightly. “Maybe let me go?” His eyes instantly locked on the exposed skin and you bit your lip, eyes wide and innocent. </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” He stuttered, an obvious tent beginning in his pants. “Shit, yes.” He heaved and you felt him reach up to your hair. You pulled away and he stared at you suspiciously. You simply gave him a flirty look and turned, reaching into your bag to make a show of looking for a hair band, just to see your phone light up with a text, over the tracker. </p><p><b>A.H.</b><br/>Duck. </p><p>Was all it said, so you made a big show, for whatever side he was seeing you from and ducked your head out of sight, making it look to your captor that he was about to have a much better afternoon than he was. </p><p>Glass shattering and the thump of bullets hitting a body, a sound you have become far too familiar with, met your ears and you clamped your hands over them to muffle the sound and protect them from glass. His foot, spasming in death, slammed on the breaks and you felt the car take off down the street. </p><p>You moved without thinking, jumping up into the driver’s seat and taking the wheel as you sat on the dead man’s lap, trying to guide the car away from buildings and other cars through the broken windshield. When you finally forced his foot out of the way and off the pedal, you slammed on the breaks, and turned the wheel sharply, just in time to miss a car, but not in enough time to avoid a barrier, which caught the side of the car and flipped it, sending it tumbling a few spins before crashing down, tires down on the incoming side of the street. </p><p>Sounds of cars screeching to a halt assaulted your ears and you groaned, ears ringing. You felt blood on your face, and when you placed your hand on the spot, you hissed, some glass must have slashed your hairline, and you had to have hit your head on something from the ache in your head. </p><p>Airbags deployed, you struggled to find the door handle, but when you did, you fell from the man’s lap and onto the curb, crawling away from the wreckage, just in case it burst into flames, which with the smell of gasoline and smoke, was a real possibility. </p><p>When a safe enough distance away, you laid on your back, staring up at the building behind you, body feeling heavy and sore. “(Y/n)!?” You heard Hux calling out for you and you swallowed, adrenaline starting to run out, and making it hard to muster the strength to speak. “(Y/n)?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He sounded frantic, so you pushed yourself up on an elbow and searched the street for him, you saw him running towards the wreckage, a few of his cars around him, blocking traffic and spectators. </p><p>“HUX!” You called, drawing out the sound as best you could with all the energy you had. “I’m here!” The second part was much quieter, but he heard you, and you saw him sprint to your side, instantly taking your head into his hands and checking you over. </p><p>“Are you hurt? Did you get hit?” He demanded, lifting your arms and pushing away a part of your dress to check. You shook your head and were just about to speak when there was a creaking noise, and then the cab of the SUV was engulfed in flames.</p><p> Both of you looked up in surprise and you swallowed, weakly smirking. “Do you think he’s gonna be okay?” You asked, as the sound of metal creaking and melting met your ears. Hux stared at you in shocked surprise, shaking his head in disbelief before he pressed his lips to yours firmly and gripped you tightly. You returned it as best you could, reaching a cut up hand to rest on his face. You pulled away to apologize when you saw blood had dripped onto his shirt. </p><p>“Don’t worry, not the first time, not going to be the last.” He commented and it was your turn to shake your head in disbelief, before you kissed him widely again, just as sirens grew closer and a fire truck came into view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader and Hux start a little game. Good thing she's competative.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brief conversation with a few Detroit cops, a once over from an EMS, and you were once again released into Hux’s care. This time, he demanded you ride with him, and you knew better than to object. You had been given a shirt from one of the EMS, a dark blue long sleeved v-neck with the words “DETROIT EMS” across the back, a medical staff in the center. On the front, there was a station number and what you assumed was a mascot. As much as the circumstances weren’t fun, you couldn’t help fall in love with the little beaver looking thing. One of the medics was also nice enough to offer you a pair of leggings, which you accepted, your dress being absolutely ruined. </p>
<p>As you came around the ambulance, Phasma mentioned something about a clean up, and Hux had only nodded, understanding her meaning, before he pulled you into the seat beside him, his hand possessively on your knee as the car began moving. Reaching into your purse you pulled out the little baggie of makeup remover, sliding to the floor of the large car to kneel in front of the reflective surface of the privacy screen, starting to remove your makeup. Wiping off the stains and smudges, you caught Hux staring at you in the mirror, leaning back against his seat, legs spread and taking up much of the room on his side, one hand covering his mouth like he was thinking, the other clenched in his fist. </p>
<p>You blinked a few times, watching him, and then turned to face him. His eyes snapped to yours and you realized he had probably zoned out while watching you and your movement had brought him back to reality. “You okay?” you asked, quietly. He seemed surprised, and he furrowed his brow. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He retorted, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter, the hand near his face moving away to rest on the door. </p>
<p>You shrugged. “Maybe, but you haven’t, because you know I am.” You tossed the makeup wipe into the trash bin of the car, before crawling over to sit between his legs, your back to the wall dividing the cab and the passengers. He stared down at you, unmoving as you placed your head on his knee, the same motion as in his office. “Talk to me, what’s going on?” </p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head and returning his attention to the window. You frowned, waiting a few more moments for him to speak, but when he didn’t you sat up on your knees and leaned forward, moving yourself between his legs, hands braced on either side of his ribs on the seat. He still didn’t turn his attention to you and your frown deepened, so you shot your hand out and took hold of his chin, turning him to face you. He gave you a look of surprise, followed quickly by a word of warning as his hand circled around your wrist, gripping it tightly. “What.” He replied quickly, and you just rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>“Why are you ignoring me?” You demanded, releasing your grip on his face, instead tracing your fingers along his jawline. </p>
<p>“I don’t owe you explanations for anything I do.” He retorted and your fingers stilled, your heart clenching, hurt. You forcefully pulled your hand from his grip and he just watched you. He obviously knew that he had hurt you, but his pride wasn’t letting him apologize. </p>
<p>“You’re right. You don’t.” You replied, moving back from him and returning to your seat, turning your knees away from his reach, and staring out the window. You heard him sigh, and then heard him shift in his seat. </p>
<p>“(Y/n).” He started, quietly, expecting a response. You of course didn’t, digging into your purse and petulantly placing your headphones in, making a show of looking for music on your phone. “(Y/n), look at me.” He said again, and you just selected a song, placing your phone on the seat between you, face down. “(Y/n), look at me, now.” you could hear him over the music - you hadn’t turned it on that loud for that reason- and his tone was annoyed, tired, and most of all, dangerous. You couldn’t help the thrill you felt knowing you were winding him up, expecting any moment for him to snap. </p>
<p>You didn’t have to wait long, as with a sharp pull, one earphone popped out of your ear. You glared at him, undoing your seatbelt to chase after it, your hand reaching to snatch it out of his hand. He let you flail for just a moment before he dropped it, letting you retrieve it. You didn’t place it in your ear, instead you just knelt on the seat, glaring. The look on his face fell from annoyed into amused and you just rolled your eyes, taking the other one out and placing them into their case, dropping them into your bag. </p>
<p>You folded your hands over your chest, the sleeves of your shirt scrunching as they were a few sizes too big as you did. “Okay, you’ve got my attention, what do you want?” You huffed, looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>Hux just watched you, his left hand coming to brush some hair off your face, but you batted his hand away, your head cocking with attitude as you glared at him. “I thought we agreed you were going to drop the attitude?” He replied, his voice low as he met your glare with no hesitation. </p>
<p>“That was before you were an asshole.” You replied brattily, shrugging and moving to turn away from him. Before you could process it, you were in the air, a squeak of surprise leaving you as he placed you in front of him, the arm that had wrapped around your side sliding up to cup the top of your neck, just under your ears. His large hands completely covering the front of your throat. Instinctively, you gripped his wrist with both hands, staring up at him, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Want to try that again?” He replied, fingers tightening just enough to hinder the blood flow to your head, making you dizzy. You rasped in a breath, heart stuttering and breath catching. You’d never had someone choke you, at least, not like this, and it was exciting. You took in a breath feeling the restraint, and he let up, allowing you to speak. </p>
<p>“Oh, did I touch a nerve?” You teased back, just to have his grip tighten, stopping anymore words. </p>
<p>“You were abducted and almost killed, and you really want to be a brat right now?” He replied, obviously not really complaining. You couldn’t speak so you just nodded, biting your lip, a slight mischievous giggle making its way around his hand. “You know what I think?” He asked, pulling you up by your neck to be face to face with him. Your hands dropped to steady yourself against him, bracing against his chest. You felt something hard, and entirely unmoving under it, your mind registering that it wasn’t only skin, but your mind quickly blanked when the blood flow stopped again and your eyes snapped, attention instantly on him as your mind swam. “I think you’ve had it much too good for much too long.” He growled, his free hand snaking down between your legs, brushing his thumb against the outside of your leggings. </p>
<p>His other hand left your neck and instead pulled you up, forcing you to straddle him in his seat, before drifting to hover over your behind, the heat of it frustratingly dulled by your pants. The hand on the outside of your leggings moved slowly back and forth, the nail catching every now and again for just a moment above the spot your bundle of nerves was sitting, each passing making your breath catch. Of course, you couldn’t help but challenge him so you acted like you were entirely unbothered by the whole situation. “Not my fault you can’t control yourself.” You retorted, hands drifting up and to his shoulders, the strange feeling under his shirt continuing up and over his collar bone. </p>
<p>“Oh I can’t control myself?” He replied, and you instantly knew you gave him an idea you would both hate and love. His eyes then shifted, all warmth gone replaced instead by a lustful fire that actually made you pull back, slightly frightened. “Turn around.” He ordered, and you quickly obeyed, something in your brain screaming to do exactly as he said. </p>
<p>Your brain felt light, and your chest filled with butterflies and a fire starting in your stomach. Your eyes connected with your own in the mirror and you stilled, watching as he turned his attention from the side of your face to the reflection in the mirror. “What… What about the driver.” You stuttered out quietly, and he pressed his lips to the side of your neck. </p>
<p>“What about him.” He replied, knees pulling yours apart and hooking your feet behind his legs, securing them against the seat. You made a motion to speak but he ran his hands comfortingly down your sides, then down to your legs, before coming back up along your inner thighs. “He can’t see or hear anything, and even if he did, I’d kill him if he said anything.” Your legs clenched at that and you felt, and saw him smirk against you in the mirror. “I’m starting to think you like knowing I’m not exactly a kind man.” He added darkly and you had to force yourself not to nod, but the whimper that escaped answered him for you. </p>
<p>“You…. you promise he ca-can’t?” you replied, breathing difficult as you felt his hand return to dragging over your clothed center. He kissed what part of your neck he could reach and met your eyes in the mirror. The warmth had returned and you instantly relaxed, letting yourself melt against him. </p>
<p>“If you want me to stop, just say so.” He started, then smirked. “But just remember which one of us you claimed had no self control.” His lips locked onto a previous bruise that he found and you tried to arch up, but his free hand clamped over your lower abdomen, holding you still. You were already proving his point. </p>
<p>“I’d like to make the point that you started this.” You whined, head falling back on his shoulder as the hand on your core slipped into your leggings, but not under the hem of your underwear. </p>
<p>“Did I?” He replied, his finger starting slow agonizing circles over your center through the fabric of your cotton panties. You groaned,shifting in his lap, feeling him harden against your lower back. The arm holding you against him drifted up, his hand cupping your breast through the shirt. You had opted for a thin bra today, knowing the lines would easily show through the dress otherwise, and you thanked yourself when you felt the rough drag of his hand over your nipple even through the shirt. </p>
<p>“Shit.” You moaned, your hand grasping the hair at the back of his head tightly. There wasn’t much there to grab, so your hand quickly shifted to the headrest, fingers curling around the bar there. Your right hand gripped into the sleeve of his shirt, pulling on the hand that was between your legs, begging him silently to do something, <i>anything</i> more. “I… I need more, Hux please.” You resorted to verbally begging when your silent ones didn’t work. </p>
<p>“Need more to what? To come? Who said I was going to let you?” You felt your blood run cold and the smirk on his face grow as your eyes snapped to his in the mirror, which was a mistake as you saw his eyes lock on yours, pupils blown wide. </p>
<p>“Wha… What do you mean?” you pushed, a particularly hard lap around your clit stealing your breath. </p>
<p>“Well, you said I’m the one who can’t control himself, but I can assure you that you’re the one who needs to learn some self control. So, you can’t come until I tell you you can. Which, I don’t think I am going to for a while.” Your breath came out in a needy, submissive whine and you bit your lip at the sound. From the look on his face, he was serious, deadly serious. </p>
<p>“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t.. I don’t mean it.” You pleaded, trying to rock your hips against his subtly, hoping to tempt him, of course it didn’t work. </p>
<p>“Hmm, now she begs forgiveness.” He chuckled, lips brushing against your pulse point again. “But like I said, I am not a merciful nor forgiving man, so you’re going to suffer until I tell you you’re done, do you understand?” You hated when he spoke like that, because you couldn’t think, nor control yourself when he did. <br/>“Yes.” You replied, jolting as his fingers moved your panties to the side and continued slowly torturing you. You were being dragged slowly to your peak, with no chance of being allowed to fall over it. </p>
<p>“Yes, what.” He growled, nipping at the shell of your ear, watching you carefully in the mirror. The demand stole breath from your lungs and you whined, trying to push out the words he wanted to hear. </p>
<p>“Y-Yes, S-sir.” you finally managed, hips stuttering again as he dipped one finger in and crooked it against the patch of bumps on your inner walls. You were so close, just a few… more...passes.</p>
<p>He removed his hand from you and you gasped at the loss of contact, glaring at him in the mirror of the car, to which he returned with a cool look. “Down.” He said, and you quickly obeyed, falling to your knees between his legs. “Open.” The one worded commands doing something to your head as you dropped your jaw, eyes hooded as you stared up at him. </p>
<p>The hand that had been around your waist cupped your chin, and he pressed his thumb into your tongue, making you produce a noise between a whine of protest and a moan. You tried to beg again, but it came out as “Eyys, err” instead of real words, the sound not making any difference. </p>
<p>He leaned forward, using his hand to tilt your head back slightly. The fingers that had been inside you, trailing over the bulge in his pant leg granting himself some relief. “Now, there’s some rules to this game. You only get to come when I say so.” You nodded, already understanding that part of the “game”. “I’m the only one who can make you come, that means,” He reached down, noticing your hands trying to sneak between your legs, and snatching them up, placing them on his legs, enforcing with a look that they weren’t to move. “No touching.” You whined your edge slowly slipping away the longer he neglected to touch you. “And lastly, you’re going to call me, each night, and we will continue our little game.” </p>
<p>Your face twisted in confusion, and he removed his hand from your chin, instead bringing it to pull open his belt and reach into his slacks to pull himself out. “Call you? What? Why would I...where are you going?” you questioned, voice small and he smirked, free hand brushing against your jaw as he lazily stroked himself a few times. </p>
<p>“Your little detour distracted me from my work in Detroit, so, I’m staying here for a few days, cleaning up your mess.” His hand drifted up into your hair and pulled on his gently, making your eyes flutter closed for a moment. “Now hurry up.” He ordered, indicating exactly what he wanted you to do by pulling you closer to his dick. </p>
<p>It took you only a second to realize that you had never had him in your mouth before, and that you had really very limited experience doing this at all. Once or twice with your second boyfriend, and once when you -embarrassingly- tried to “practice” while watching an “adult film”. Hux picked up on your hesitance and pulled you up, pressing a reassuring kiss on your lips, you smiled nervously at his unasked question and moved back down, sliding your hands up from their place on his knees to trail up to his hips. </p>
<p><i> Come on, you can do this. It’s not that hard right? And if he doesn’t like something, he’ll tell you, he’s not exactly shy, and he obviously knows what he likes. Just… go for it. </i> You thought to yourself, eyes flicking up to his for a moment, catching him staring at you, chest starting to heave. You tentatively brought your lips to the base, just above the fly of his pants and kissed him lightly, hearing him let out an exhale of breath. </p>
<p>Spurred on by the sound, you darted your tongue up to lick your lips, letting the tip of your tongue brush against his skin as you did. You heard him groan and pull on your hair. “Really not wise to tease me, (Y/n).” You heard him growl, once again his accent slipping into a less proper sound. You apologized (only daring to let a little sarcasm into your words) before bringing your lips to the tip and opening your mouth, letting him slip inside. </p>
<p>The feeling was strange, and you fought the urge to recoil at the intrusion or the slightly salty taste that invaded your senses. You pressed on, bringing your head down only as far as you would dare, which wasn’t much, as only the first few inches passed your lips. You compensated by using your hand, carefully taking hold of him. The hand in your hair twitched and you took that as your cue to move, so you hollowed your cheeks and dragged back up, following with your hand before going back, this time a little more slipping into your mouth. </p>
<p>The flat of your tongue pressed along the bottom, following the veins with the tip until you reached the head, where you swirled your tongue over it, repeating the action each time. Hux’s breath was coming out in deep huffs now, and you couldn’t help the swell of confidence each time it did. Soon enough you set an almost brutal pace, and he was full on groaning, swearing under his breath. </p>
<p>Just as you found a confident rhythm, and felt like you were actually enjoying it, he pulled you off him and ordered you to sit in his lap again. You did so, obviously, and his hips situated his cock between your covered folds. He pulled your hips and you caught the drift that he wanted you to roll your hips along him.</p>
<p>His breathing was getting shallower and you felt that burn start again as each drag over him stimulated your clit for just under the time you needed. His hand once again found your neck and he pulled you close to him, the two sensations overwhelming. “So, are you going to play the game?” He asked, knowing your answer already, but you nodded despite that, eyes slipping closed as you tried to focus on the feeling of his cock against your core, but it wasn’t going to be enough. “Good girl.” Was all he said before he groaned again and you felt him twitch under you, obviously with his release. </p>
<p>You continued your rocking, until he gripped your hips tightly and stopped you, just as you felt you might actually gain enough friction to send yourself over the edge. It was then that you realized that the car was coming to a stop and you were back on the tarmac, his plane waiting. </p>
<p>Hux pulled you off of him at that, and with a tissue, cleaned himself up, and anything else that may have landed on the floor before tossing it into the trash can. You cleared your throat, brushing a hand through your hair before quickly tying it up, trying to hide the fact that his hand had just been fisted in it moments before. </p>
<p>When you turned back to Hux, he looked frustratingly normal, and you glared at him, but he only smirked, pushing open the door and straightening his jacket, before coming around to your side of the car and opening your door for you. You hadn’t expected to be all that bothered by your lack of release, but your legs were jelly, and when you nearly fell, Hux’s hand was right there to catch you, a smug grin on his face as he reached in to grab your purse and phone from the car. </p>
<p>Thanking him quietly, you dipped your head hoping to hide the blush. “Mr. Hux! Why is it every time I hear of some quiet neighborhood being shot up, I always find your plane on the flight list?” A familiar voice called from the plane and your blush instantly deepened, eyes snapping up to Agent Skywalker who was standing beside the stairs to the plane. </p>
<p>“Most likely for the same reason when you look into a politician’s history you find some seedy dealings.” Came Hux’s smug reply, and you watched as the Agent’s eye twitched. “Nature of the job.” Hux finished, coming to stand in front of Skywalker, unblinking. The amount of testosterone induced staring that filled the next few quiet seconds made you shift uncomfortably, and you felt Hux’s hand on your lower back, pushing you forward. “Go get on the plane, (y/n).” He ordered and you moved to obey, but Skywalker’s hand shot up, blocking your path. </p>
<p>You flinched, and by Hux’s hand tightening in your shirt, pulling you back, you knew he felt it. “I’m sorry, I can’t let her go without speaking to her, privately.” </p>
<p>“She won’t go anywhere without a lawyer.” Hux replied and your eyes darted between the two men, shifting again. </p>
<p>“I’m not interrogating her, I just want to speak to her.” The agent replied and your eyes drifted up to Hux and nodded slightly, telling him it would be okay. You both knew he was going to get more suspicious if he didn’t let you speak to anyone but him. Hux released you at that, probably coming to the same conclusion you did before Skywalker led you a few steps away. </p>
<p>“Can we make this quick? I’ve had a long day and really just want to go home and sleep.” You said once you were out of earshot. </p>
<p>“Miss (Y/n), I’m sure you have heard it from a few people, but I am here to confirm that Armitage Hux is an extremely dangerous man, who is on the radar of a lot of people.” He started and you shrugged, which to your satisfaction made him narrow his eyes. </p>
<p>“Like the FBI?” You retorted, crossing your arms and he nodded. </p>
<p>“FBI, CIA, MI6, you name it, and they have a file this big on him.” He said, indicating the proverbial file. “I just want you to know that there are good people who want to help you.” </p>
<p>“Mr.Hux and the FO are my security, they are the only people who offered to protect me after the shooting. Those “good people” you keep talking about would have let me wander around New York without so much as a rape whistle.” You fumed, using air quotes before poking into his chest, which he stepped back from, dejected. “If by your standards, he’s the bad guy, then I guess I know what side I’m on.” You pushed past him at that, but his hand grabbed your arm lightly. </p>
<p>Your eyes locked on his hand on your arm and he instantly released you. “All I’m saying is if you need me, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.” He handed you a business card at that and you just gave him a look. “And, if you don’t mind, give my sister a call too. She’s worried sick about you.” You stared at him in shock at that, but he just turned on his heel and made his way to another parked car, before driving off. You watched him go, only snapping out of it when Hux called your name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! Just a fair warning, updates may be slower for the next few weeks as my Online semester is coming to an end and I am swamped with papers and projects. But once that's done then I should be good. Also, this fic has officially passed into "Novel" length, so, that's fun. Lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader returns home and realizes just how bad things are about to get. </p><p>((Bit of a filler chapter, I am so sorry that you've waited this long just to get a shitty filler but when I tell you I have written this chapter 10 times, I mean it. My brain is mush from my finals so please give me some time. Much love!))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he had safely placed you on the plane under the protection of Phasma the moment she returned, Hux stepped back, watching as the plane taxied off and then took to the sky. Once Airborne, you sighed, pressing your head back into the seat of the chair, watching as the sun, which on the ground had just set, once again began to set and the sky went dark. Phasma came to sit across from you, placing a cup of coffee and a small bottle of whiskey. </p><p>“That’s two.” She said, placing her own cup on the table, and cracking open the tiny bottle to pour it into the drink. You looked at her confused, and she smirked, doing the work for you and adding the alcohol to the dark liquid. “Of your nine lives, you’ve got seven left.” She clarified, regarding you carefully over the rim. </p><p>“Five, actually.” You added, finally understanding. You took a drink from your cup and the warmth of both the drink and the whiskey brought life back into you, and unfortunately the fire in your belly only roared louder. You shifted, relieving the pressure. </p><p>Phasma tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. “Five? What other things have you gotten yourself into?” She teased and you shrugged. </p><p>“I think me being drugged and punched a few times counts.” You recounted and she shook her head, waving you off. </p><p>“Snoke would never have killed you. That was a test of loyalty for Ren.” You paled, a guilty feeling taking over you. In the last few days you had entirely forgotten about Ben, and even more so about Rey and your friends. You made a note to call them when you landed, hopefully those bridges weren’t burned.</p><p>“Well, regardless, I’m down one more.” Phasma, curious, urged you to continue. You took a breath and sighed closing your eyes against the story you were about to tell. It was seven years ago, but it didn’t make it any easier. “I was there, at the bombing.” You said quietly and you heard her suck in a breath, the meaning taking hold of her. “My friends and I decided to grab a coffee, so we ducked in just as the first few runners crossed. It was packed in the store, so we were right by the door. Next thing I knew, glass was shattering, people were screaming. And then the second one.” You made a motion with your hands, of something exploding. “I was just turning 14.” </p><p>Phasma sat in silence for a few moments, and you almost expected her to say nothing, but she nodded. “I remember that day. It was horrible. I was still in the service then, we watched the lockdown from my commander’s office. One of the girls in my unit had a sister who was running the race, that was the whole reason we had the TV on in the first place. She was lucky, she hadn’t even made it back onto the street yet.” You nodded, it was a common story. </p><p>“It’s the whole reason I went to school in Boston, why I became a journalist, or a photographer more like. I wanted to stay in my town, my city. I love my city, I always have and always will, I wanted to make a difference. Find the good stories, find the helpers.” You smiled, remembering the way the city came together, and how it still does. You were proud of your city, no matter how broken it may seem sometimes. </p><p>“It showed the best in people.” She said quietly. “And the worst.” She added after a moment, but then she took a deep breath and a kind smile returned to her face. She lifted her hand, her drink with it. “To Boston.” She said, and you smiled, doing the same. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The plane landed late, and with a quick text to Hux letting him know of your safe return you curled up in your bed and instantly fell into a nearly dreamless sleep. You said nearly, because just before you woke up, you dreamed a vivid dream that involved a lot of inappropriate things occurring on different surfaces in the plane. </p><p>After a cold shower you made the choice to call Finn. He let it ring twice, then answered. “Hi, who is this?” Finn asked, suspicious confusion in his voice.</p><p>“Finn… it's me.” There were a few agonizing seconds of silence before he spoke again.</p><p>“You changed your number.” He replied and you scoffed. </p><p>“My phone was shot in the drive-by,” you lied “I had to get a new one.” </p><p>“Drive by? What drive by?” He stammered and you felt his surprise was genuine. </p><p>“You didn’t know? I told Poe.” </p><p>“I haven't seen him since he was arrested, they won’t let me in” He sounded tired, like he was about to cry. </p><p>“Where’s he being held?” You asked, quickly pulling a napkin towards you and a pen from the counter. He told you the address and you scribbled it down, thanking him and then ending the call when he said he really needed to go, but promised to talk later. </p><p>You were dressed and out the door before you even had the time to think about warning Phasma. The jail was downtown, small, non-violent offenders, but not well kept. The plastic wall between you was dirty, and when he finally sat down in front of you, your questions fell flat on your tongue. He looked awful, he must have been banged up pretty bad for the wounds to just be healed. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, eyes shifting around, probably watching for your red headed companion. </p><p>“Are you okay?” You replied, to which he scoffed, leaning forward on the table. </p><p>“What are you doing here (Y/n)?” He deflected, glaring at you through the glass, hand on the phone gripping the metal tightly. “Shouldn’t you be riding Hux’s dick?” He hissed and luckily for him, you couldn’t smack him through the glass. </p><p>“Poe, who the fuck do you think I am?” You seethed, knowing whatever he said was going to be at least slightly accurate. </p><p>“I think you betrayed me, betrayed us.” </p><p>“I didn’t do anything like that!”</p><p>“What about the banquet? Where were you?” </p><p>“I forgot my ticket, I got held up at the door, Hux found me, got me inside because you and Finn had gone inside already. He tried to get me to tell him what we were looking for, I wouldn’t tell him, bruised his ego, he roughed me up in a hallway, next thing I knew you were being arrested.” You spilled quickly, watching with morbid satisfaction as his face went from pissed, to confused, to angry, and then sheepish, all in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“He… He hurt you?” You didn’t nod, but you didn’t deny it either. “Then why are you with him now?” He blurted out, head shaking in disbelief. </p><p>The question made you pause, you didn’t really know why, you couldn’t exactly explain anything without putting a bigger target on the back of your head than there already was. “I.. I don’t know. I guess I’ve seen a different side of him. He hasn’t hurt me since, and I know that’s famous last words, but he’s protected me, and he was the only one to come to me when I was shot.” </p><p>“That’s not fair, we didn’t know (Y/n).” Poe replied indignantly, and you shook your head. </p><p>“I know you didn’t, but you’re still listed as emergency contacts for me. Or at least Rey and Leia are.” You replied, looking down at your hands.</p><p>“Rey’s been MIA for a week. No one’s heard from her since she went on her trip. Her phone’s off and we can’t find her.” Your blood went cold, and you moved to grab your phone, but realized it had been taken and put in a box when you entered the prison. </p><p>“When does the trial start?” You asked, trying to remain focused on your original goal: trying to get him out of this mess. </p><p>“Monday.” He said, rubbing his face down with his hand. “Leia’s trying to find me a lawyer, but I can’t afford someone to go up against whoever Snoke’s got on his side.” You paled, shifting in your seat, which of course he noticed. “What?” </p><p>“It’s Hux. He’s running the prosecution.” You replied quietly. </p><p>“I don’t want to know how you heard that, but you have to do something, you’re the only person close enough to him to be able to tell us his plan.” you shook your head furiously. </p><p>“I… I’m not going to spy on him for you, nor am I going to spy on you for him.” You said with a finality that even impressed you. “You didn’t do anything, so you’re not guilty. They can’t prove anything.” There was silence. “Poe you didn’t.” You pleaded and he sighed. </p><p>“He’s a psychopath, (Y/n)! I had to bring him down.” You nearly hung up the phone at that. As much as you loved Poe, what he did was stupid, and your support of him had sat entirely on the hope that it was all a lie that would fall through in court, but, that hope was dashed in an instant.</p><p>“And because you had to do it alone and prove that you were right instead of doing it correctly, you screwed yourself. Do you realize that they are going to use this to discredit Resistance Magazine? And that anyone you put behind bars with your stories will be released because you now lack any credibility!? Instant mistrial Poe.” you shook your head, but took a steadying breath. “I’ll see you at the trial.” You stood at that, signalling to the guard that you wanted to leave, and you didn’t even look over your shoulder as you left. </p><p>*~*<br/>You turned your phone back on outside the jail, and as you expected, missed calls and text messages lit up your phone, but most of them from unknown numbers. You put two and two together, realizing that Poe must have told everyone who needed or wanted to contact you your number. Your phone rang again and you answered it, nearly crying when you heard Leia’s voice on the other end of the phone. “(Y/n), oh thank god you’re okay.” She said, sounding like so much stress left her body in an instant. </p><p>“I am so sorry Leia,if you want to fire me I totally understand-” You started, but she cut you off. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about anything, you’ve still been working from home, that’s not what I care about.” She sighed. “Look, things just got so much messier, and I don’t need to tell you that you’re going to be in the middle of this fight whether you know it or not.” Your brow furrowed and you began walking, letting your feet take you wherever you were going. </p><p>“I know, I just visited Poe, this is crazy right?” There was quiet on the other end of the phone. </p><p>“I told him not to try to break into the office, that it was too risky, but he didn’t listen to me. But, you know Poe, he listens to advice just about as well as I do.” She laughed quietly. “Listen, why don’t you meet me at Colossus, we can talk a bit more privately.” </p><p>Your brow scratched and you made a noise of confusion. “Privately? What do you mean we are on the phone?”</p><p>“You and I both know that nothing you do on this number is private.” She said with sagely wisdom, and you found yourself nodding. </p><p>“Yea, okay, I’ll meet you there.” She said her goodbye and you hung up the phone, turning towards the street to hail a taxi. </p><p>*~*~* <br/>The coffee shop smelled like chocolate and the classic dark roast smell of fresh ground coffee, and it woke you up despite you not knowing you were tired. Leia was already sat at a table, and you slid in beside her, and she pushed a coffee towards you. “How’s your arm?” </p><p>“Sore.” You admitted, stretching it slightly for emphasis. “I was lucky, it didn’t hit anything important.” You suddenly felt sad again, your friend was dead and gone by now, but the memory would hurt for some time if you didn’t push it down far enough. </p><p>“I’m so sorry about your friend, I know she meant a lot to you.” You nodded numbly, taking a sip of the coffee to distract yourself. “I know this is difficult for you, being on two sides of the war, someone you love on either team.” </p><p>“Wait, I don’t love Hux.” You blurted out, cutting her off unintentionally. She just nodded, not convinced.</p><p>“Sure you don’t, but he cares an awful lot about you.” You looked at her with confused horror. “You still don’t see it do you? That man has let you get away with near on political murder, paid your medical bills, and Poe’s first bail, and he offered his private security. If he didn’t have a soft spot for you before he certainly does now.” You paled, staring intently at the table top. </p><p>“So what do I do?” You asked timidly, cupping the coffee to try to make yourself feel better. </p><p>“What do you think you should do?” She asked, taking a sip of her green tea delicately. </p><p>“I love Poe, and I want him to be free, and I don’t want his name run through the mud, he’d never recover-” You couldn’t put into words how you felt about the opposing party… it was all too confusing. </p><p>“They have something on you, don’t they?” She started, and you could only nod. “What is it?” </p><p>“Let’s just say the protection was as much to keep me safe as it was to keep an eye on me.” came your diplomatic response as you watched her carefully, hoping she caught your meaning. She did, and she sucked in a breath, holding it a moment and then let it go. </p><p>“I see. Well, the less I know the better I suppose.”</p><p>“As long as Snoke is still in this city, I’ll never be able to relax.” You said quietly, after a few moments of silence passed between you. </p><p>“Oh honey, as long as Snoke’s <i>Alive</i> none of us can relax.” And with that she stood, placing a 10 down on the table to pay the tab plus tip and she excused herself, leaving the shop in a flurry of scarves and skirts. </p><p>You sat by yourself for a few moments, just letting yourself think, when another body slid into the seat across from you and you jumped, but relaxed when Phasma met your eyes, looking halfway pissed, halfway impressed. </p><p>“Don’t tell Hux.” You said instantly and she shook her head,rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Trust me, neither of us would survive that.” She looked around, and then her eyes landed on the discarded cup of tea. “Meeting with our beloved Senator were you?” </p><p>“We were talking about the trial.” You replied honestly, and Phasma nodded, motioning to the barista to bring her a coffee. </p><p>“My advice, don’t get involved. This is between Hux and Snoke.” She said easily, thanking the barista before stirring a packet of sugar and a dollop of cream into her coffee. </p><p>“Wait, but Poe’s the one on trial.” You replied, sitting up in confusion. </p><p>“This was never about Poe, and I know that you know that.” She said with a pointed look, and you realized she was right. Hux’s man, Mitika had said that Snoke didn’t want a trial, but it was so that he could discredit Poe, but then why ask Hux to run prosecution and not a lawyer? Because Snoke was making sure that he was still loyal. He must have found out that he paid Poe’s bail. <i>He must know about you</i>. You shuddered at the thought. </p><p>“I fucked up didn’t I?” You asked quietly, and she shrugged. </p><p>“I’d say the opposite. You gave Hux something to fight for. He was losing his will, and was ready to snap.” actual fear rose at the thought that current Hux was composed Hux. “He’s one step closer to edging Snoke out of power and taking over the FO.” She stopped, staring at her coffee for a moment and you realized she said much more than she was supposed to. </p><p>Changing the subject, you smiled softly. “Are you going to the trial?” </p><p>She sighed in relief at you saving her and then tilted her head at you. “That depends, are you?” </p><p>“Why would that matter?”</p><p>“I’m your protection when Hux can’t be. So, are you going?” She took a long drink of her coffee and you sat for a moment, not really knowing the answer yourself. </p><p>“I don’t know, the thought of being in that room…” She nodded in understanding. </p><p>“You look like you need a drink.” She joked, and you smiled sadly. </p><p>“Honestly,I want to hit something.” The smile that spread on Phasma’s face was extremely unnatural on her stern face and you watched her warily. “What?” </p><p>“Then let’s go his something.” She said excitedly, slapping down another 5 before taking your wrist in her massive hand and leading you out of the shop and back to Arkanis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got in my feels about the Boston Marathon the other day so I had to send out some love to my city. #BostonStrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux informs reader that he has a gift for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phasma’s idea of “Hitting something” lead you down the last door in the hallway in Hux’s apartment, that, when opened revealed a sparring ring and various punching bags and other devices used to train in self defense. She flicked on a light, and pulled off her jacket, leaving her just in a pair of dress pants that you realized were 5.11 pants, tactical but made to look nice, perfect for her job, and a white undershirt. She went instantly from a respectable business woman, to a soldier with just that simple movement. </p><p>You had opted for leggings and a short sleeved shirt for your venture to the jail, assuming it was going to be uncomfortable enough without you trying to dress up, so you stood awkwardly while Phasma moved to the center of the mat and motioned you to join her. You did so with careful steps and copied her movements as she began to stretch. </p><p>“I’m assuming you haven’t had much experience with fighting despite your big talk.” She teased, and you had the good sense to avert your eyes, she smiled nonetheless and nodded. “Well, then we can start with the basics.” </p><p>With that, she explained how to stand, how to punch, and where to hit to do what. All of this was much harder than you thought, and you found yourself getting frustrated the more she had to correct you. “What’s the point of this! Aren’t you going to be around to protect me!?” You finally snapped when Phasma kicked your foot back for the hundredth time. </p><p>“You mean like when I was there at the Funeral? Or the drive-by? Or when Snoke grabbed you?” She retorted, folding her arms defiantly, the action pushing her biceps out. Phasma may look feminine, but she was ripped. </p><p>“Technically Ben grabbed me.” You replied, mimicking her stance. </p><p>“You’re thinking too much.” Came her reply and she dropped into her offensive stance and you into your defensive one. “Surprisingly, when it comes to getting yourself into dangerous situations, you don’t have to think at all, it comes naturally.” She spoke, her words dripping with a mix of venom and sarcasm. </p><p>“You can’t be serious! It’s Hux’s fault Ben went after me, if he hadn’t had made that comment about Rose, I wouldn’t have said anything to him.” You defended, reflexively throwing a punch at Phasma, who of course, easily blocked it. </p><p>“There you go again! Blaming everyone else for your issues. Why don’t you take responsibility for once.” Phasma taunted, throwing a punch of her own which you somehow dodged and fired back with a punch that actually connected with her jaw, but since it was your right arm, it didn’t do much damage, especially when she rolled with it. “Good!” She cheered, eyes sparkling. </p><p>You realized at that moment what she was doing. “Oh you bastard.” you panted, suddenly out of breath.</p><p>“I’m good at what I do, what can I say?” She boasted, once again dropping once again into a ready stance. </p><p>“Good at what? Being a pain in the ass?” You replied, starting to relax and get into the exercise.</p><p>“I think that’s a title reserved for you.” She goaded with a smirk and you just shook your head, throwing a punch, a bright smile on your face. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>You spent most of the afternoon sparring with Phasma, and by the end, you could actually hold your own for a good amount of time. She was holding back, of course, Hux probably wouldn’t appreciate coming back to find his… whatever you were to him.. Broken and bloody. Then again, the sadist in him might enjoy the sight. </p><p>Phasma had left around dinner time, a work call forcing her to abandon you and make her way back to her office to “deal with something”. A quick shower later and you were examining your body in the mirror, dark bruises and welts starting to appear over your skin. You poked at a few of them and hissed when they bit back with renewed pain. </p><p>Your previous thought surfaced then, and you bit your lip as you posed yourself in the mirror and snapped a few coy shots, making it look like you were just trying to see the welts better. You started with pictures of you in your pajama shorts and shirt, then just your shorts and a bra, slowly stripping down until you were just in the underwear set you had put on. You were flicking through the images you had taken, actually surprised by how sexy both the poses and the smattering of bruises on your skin looked when suddenly your phone lit up, and Hux was calling. </p><p>You answered the phone innocently. “Hux! Hi, how was your day?” </p><p>“What happened.” He demanded and you bit your lip to try to stop the grin on your face, instead you played dumb. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” You replied, standing again in front of the mirror and examining your body as he spoke. </p><p>“You know damn well what I mean.” He took a breath, and you thought you heard him lick his lips. “Where are the bruises from?” His voice was low again and you had to mute yourself on the phone as you took a steadying breath. </p><p>“How did you know about those?” You said quietly, knowing exactly how. He could see everything you did on your phone, so no kidding he would see when you took pictures. </p><p>“Make me ask you again and when I get back I’ll add a few more to your collection.” He warned and you pressed your legs together, sucking in a breath. </p><p>“I was sparring with Phasma.” You finally relented. There were a few moments of silence before either of you spoke again. “Do you want more?” You asked, already opening the camera app. </p><p>“Fuck yes.” He groaned, the sound of a bed dipping under his weight met your ears and you once again needed to take a calming breath, the roar of your heartbeat in your ears deafening. </p><p>This time you knelt, sitting on your heels, and your ass on display as you turned toward the mirror, the majority of the bruises on your abdomen in full view. Using your arm, your chest was pushed up in the bra and you snapped a quick picture and sent it along to him, not having to wait long to hear his phone vibrate with the message. You didn’t have to send it to him, but doing so was so much more satisfying than him raiding your phone for them. </p><p>“I was right, you're gorgeous covered in bruises.” He said, his voice low and gravely, the sound only made more static by the phone. </p><p>“You think so?” You said, suddenly self-conscious. You turned to yourself in the mirror, trying to see what he saw, but all you could focus on was your own insecurities. There was a sound, and then he sounded farther away, like he had put the phone on speakerphone. </p><p>The sound of a zipper unzipping caught your attention and you stared at yourself in the mirror, watching as your chest began to heave. “Get on the bed (Y/n).” He ordered and you hurried to obey. “Can you hear what you do to me? How hard you get me?” He said breathlessly, and you heard what sounded like skin dragging on skin and you bit your lip. “Answer me (Y/n)”. Came his brusk reply and you nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see you and you answered. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Your own hands moved to your own waistline, but then you remembered the game. “No fair!” you pouted needily and you heard him chuckle darkly. </p><p>“Oh, that’s right, someone isn’t allowed to come.” He teased and added a low moan for good measure. </p><p>“You’re an asshole.” You snapped, legs squeezing tightly to try to relieve the pressure that built up all of a sudden, mounting on top of your need that you had been able to push far far far down. </p><p>“You know, you could just forfeit, I want to hear you come undone on the phone with me.” You blushed at the darkness in his voice, the posh accent falling slightly as it was replaced by need. “You know, I was in a meeting when you took those pictures. I had to leave. You made me leave a very very important meeting because I got so hard just looking at them that I if I didn’t come relieve myself you were going to owe me a new pair of trousers.” You couldn’t hide the whine that came out of you at that, your hands flexing and clenching, doing everything you could not to touch yourself. </p><p>“Huuux.” You whined, eyes shutting tightly as you tried to calm your own hammering heart. </p><p>“You can still touch yourself, just stop before you come. Come on, prove to me you have self control.” It was the challenge that finally broke you, and your hand instantly moved. Kicking off your underwear, you ignored the obvious wet spot on them and carefully dragged your finger through the wetness pooled there and brought one finger up to circle that spot just beside your clit that Hux had found. You instantly saw stars and keened, a similar sound escaping Hux. “That’s a good girl.” </p><p>The praise tightened the coil tighter than you could hold so you forced yourself to stop and take a few breaths. “You bastard.” </p><p>“Keep insulting me, see where that gets you.” He threatened and you forced yourself not to moan, you wouldn’t encourage him. Instead, your hands found something else to do, and circled around the hardened buds of your nipples, the sensation was light enough to give you some relief, but not nearly enough to tip you over, you didn’t think. </p><p>“The second… you get back.” You groaned. “I’m going to tie you to this bed and make you suffer, just like this.” You vowed, only earning yourself a dark chuckle from the man on the other side of the phone, the sounds of skin slapping skin getting louder and faster. </p><p>“I’d love to see you try.” He teased and then swore under his breath, obviously finding his own release. He groaned loud and long and you found yourself jealous at the feeling he was no doubt experiencing.</p><p>You whined, knowing that the burning coil in your core was only about to get worse the longer he stayed away. “When do I get the chance?” You asked breathlessly</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow night.” He replied, the sound of a shower starting signaling your time was almost up. </p><p>“Do I get a picture?” You teased and he just chuckled lightly. </p><p>“Maybe baby girl, did you lose?” He replied arrogantly, and you narrowed your eyes. </p><p>“No I didn’t, if you must know. I’m going to win this.” You replied determinedly, and Hux just made a not convinced noise. </p><p>“Well, then when you win, I’ll give you a present.” He replied cryptically and you sat up in bed, suddenly very interested despite his mocking tone. </p><p>“Oh? What’s my present?” You asked giddy. </p><p>“The man who killed Brady.” </p><p>“What?” Came your quick, quiet reply. </p><p> “I found him. I know who he is, and who he works for. You get him, I get his boss.” The danger in his voice excited you more than you thought was healthy, but you couldn’t help the sick thrill you got from it. </p><p>“How?” </p><p>“You would be surprised who starts talking when fingers are being broken.” He replied darkly and you sucked in a breath. “Get some sleep, darling. I’ll explain more when I see you.” he promised, before he ended the call and you were left breathing deeply, staring out the window, the phone still pressed to your face. </p><p>When you finally quelled the fire in your core long enough to fall asleep, you woke up the next morning to your alarm. You had a photo set due that afternoon, one you had been working on for a good portion of the last week before the shooting, Leia had extended the deadline, giving you until 4pm to finish it in time for the next issue of the magazine. </p><p>You rolled out of bed, sore from your training the night before and slumped over to the desk area you set up at the kitchen island and plugged in your camera, pulling the files up. You smiled when the pictures you had taken of Hux appeared on the screen. You had started editing them, but hadn’t finished. You saved them, and exited out of that project in order to work on the new one. </p><p>A few hours of editing later and you thought that you were going to go crazy if you had to look at another coffee cup or flower. Thankfully, the universe heard your plea and your phone lit up. To your surprise, it was Rey, she was calling you. </p><p>“Rey!” You said excitedly, more than stoked to hear from your first friend in this city. </p><p>“(Y/n),” She sounded serious. “I just heard what happened, are you okay!?” You sighed, of course she would talk to Finn and Poe first, she knew them longer. </p><p>“I’m fine, are you okay? You totally dipped.” You said, hurt not hidden in your voice. </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I guess the whole thing with Ben just, broke me, so I went with Han to…” Her voice cracked. </p><p>“Rey?” You asked, concern suddenly filling you. </p><p>“Han was killed, he went to go get some beer at the store, and… the place was robbed and he was stabbed, they tried to save him but it..” She started to cry and you felt so out of depth, but she quickly brought herself under control. “Chewie and I are heading back to New York, we’ve come to support Poe in the trial.” </p><p>“What about Ben, did you hear anything from him?” You asked, tentatively, careful of the potentially sensitive topic. </p><p>“I haven’t heard from him, but I’m assuming he’s going to be at the trial.” She made a noise, like she was going to say something but thought better of it. </p><p>“What is it Rey, you can tell me.” </p><p>“I’m going to try to talk to him there, and I… well, I need you to be there to support me.” You felt your heart clench. “I know you were probably not going to go to the trial, I heard from Finn what Poe said to you, and you have every right to be angry and not want to be there, but please.” the words tumbled from her mouth, and it hit you that Rey never asked for help, yet here she was, begging for yours. </p><p>“Okay.” You said quietly, without really thinking. But the relief in her voice was worth the rising dread in yours. “Okay, I’ll be there… for you.” </p><p>“Thank you. We should be there by Sunday night. I’ll see you at home okay?” You didn’t dare tell her where you were currently sitting, it would only lessen the impact of your next words. </p><p>“You are gonna get through this, you can do this okay?” You didn’t know if you were talking to her or yourself at this point but the watery laugh coming from her end of the phone was enough to give you some comfort. </p><p>She ended the call shortly after, and you found within you the energy to finish your project and send it off to Leia just before the deadline. You rewarded yourself with leftover chinese food that Phasma had brought over the day previous and before you knew it, you were curled up on the couch dozing off to a movie, and you were asleep before you even saw who the killer was, exhaustion from the last few days hitting you like a freight train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game finally ends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your phone rang again around 6 pm. It woke you from the nao you hadn’t realized you were taking and you stumbled as you reached for it in the semi-dark. When Hux’s contact flashed on the screen you grinned, waiting a few more seconds to answer. “Hello?” Came your groggy answer and you heard him sigh. Who knew, Hux likes a sleepy voice. Noted. </p><p>“Did I wake you, darling?” He said, sounding much more relaxed. </p><p>“Yea, just a little. What time is it?” Your bleary eyes trying to find a clock to answer your question, but there was a shifting of fabric on his end and you figured he was checking his watch. </p><p>“For you? Just about half six?” You were quiet, trying to figure out what that meant. </p><p>“Is… is that 5:30 or 6:30?” you pulled your phone away from your face and glanced at the clock were the numbers 6:24 stared back at you. “Don’t answer that, it means 6:30” You yawned, stretching your arms and back as you stood, opting to start cleaning up the little mess you made. </p><p>Hux chuckled lightly, and you decided you loved the sound. “Yes, darling, 6:30. Listen, my plane is taking off within the hour, I should be back closer to 9pm. I’m sorry I won’t be able to have dinner with you as I had originally planned, but feel free to get whatever you like, charge it to my account.” </p><p>You bit your lip, debating if your next comment was worth the consequences. Oh who were you kidding, of course it was. “Well, I’ll save the desert for you then.” You said innocently enough, which with your sleep filled voice, it could be an honestly coy sentence. He sucked in a breath and you couldn’t help but giggle quietly. </p><p>“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing.” His voice was lower, and much darker than before. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” You paused, letting him think you were thinking, and then you gasped dramatically. “Hux! Get your mind out of the gutter.” </p><p>“See you soon.” Came his final goodbye, and you responded in kind, hanging up seconds before a shiver of delight rolled from your core up your back. It had only been a few days, but you were desperate to see him, probably spurred on by the painful fire between your legs. </p><p>The feeling had you remembering your conversation the night before, and a quick check of the time confirmed you had just about two and a half hours to hatch your evil plan to get him back for the torture he put you through, and if you wanted to succeed, you needed it to be fool proof… or at least, Hux proof. </p><p>*~*~*<br/>
The door to Arkanis opened with a beep of the alarm system at 9pm on the dot, which made you giddy with excitement, but you had to hide, forcing your face into a pleased but neutral expression as you came around the door to your room, black short shorts barely covered by an oversized black First Order shirt, Hux’s shirt, to be exact. </p><p>His eyes, sensing the movement before he realized it was you locked on your form, and then dragged down your body before he grinned a hungry smile. “Welcome back.” you said quietly, leaning against the doorframe easily. </p><p>“Welcome back indeed, where did you find that shirt?” He asked, his eyes never leaving you as he pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of a chair, rolling up his sleeves with practiced ease. You took that as your cue to step forward as he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>Your eyes grazed over him, the muscles in his arms more prominent now that the sleeves weren’t hiding them. His stance was so commanding, both absolutely relaxed, but also wound, like he was ready to react to anything. It thrilled you to know that at any moment he was more than ready to fight. “Oh this? Your closet.” You replied honestly, shrugging, one hand coming to play with the end of his stark black tie, giving yourself a reason to break eye contact. No doubt he could see the gears turning in your head, and read your true intentions in your eyes. </p><p>“Mmhm, I can see that.” His hands dropped then and landed on your hips, pushing you back a few steps until your back met the dividing wall between the kitchen and the living room, the slats of the wood pressing into your shoulders and back not all uncomfortably. “I don’t remember giving you permission to go into my room?” He said, his eyebrows raising, daring you to answer the challenge. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d mind, I can take it off if you want.” You replied, eyes wide biting your lip to hide the smirk threatening to break through. Hux narrowed his eyes, then his hands on your hips tugged on the hem. </p><p>“I think that’s best.” he stepped back, giving you the room to move and you crossed your arms, pulling the shirt over your head and dropping it to the side, exposing the black and red lace bra you had bought some weeks before, only now having the perfect excuse to wear the racy matching set. </p><p>The appreciative groan was enough of the encouragement you needed to go ahead with your plan. You took a better grip of his tie, pulling him down towards you, which he of course resisted for a moment, but then gave in when you looked up to him and bit your lip. He pushed forward, pressing you against the wall, forcing the air out of you. “You’ve been very mean to me.” You said, pushing your bottom lip out dramatically. </p><p>“Have I?” He smirked, moving down to latch onto your neck, nipping and sucking on the skin there, igniting the fire in your core to an extremely uncomfortable degree. You tightened your fist on the tie, and your other hand reached for his shirt, but once again there was a foreign hard surface under it. You pulled away, running your hand down it, and Hux stood up straighter. “It’s a bulletproof vest (Y/n).” He answered your unasked question and your hand stilled. </p><p>“Take it off.” You said quickly, and Hux’s eyes narrowed, staring down at you. </p><p>“Are you trying to give me orders?” He teased and you glared at him, looking at him seriously. </p><p>“Take it off, Hux.” You said, more firmly, and Hux relented, almost surprised.</p><p>“As the lady wishes.” He said quietly, reaching up and pulling at the tie loosening it in one smooth motion, his other hand pulling his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. You watched in quiet awe as he pulled open his shirt, and exposed the dark blue vest underneath. He pulled off his shirt, and dropped it in the pile with your discarded one, all the while his eyes pinning you to the wall, freezing you in place. </p><p>He reached behind himself and there was a sound of shifting plastic, and he pulled a holster out from the back of his belt, his gun flashing in front of you for just a moment before he dropped it on the table to your left. Your eyes followed it nervously, but when you heard velcro ripping, you locked your eyes back onto him as the blue gave way to his pale skin, an undershirt the only thing hiding his chest and abdomen from view. He held his hands out, as if to say “better?”</p><p>You moved forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your chest into his, using the leverage to pull him down and kiss him. The reaction was almost instant. His hands shifted from your hips to your thighs, lifting you up into his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. “I really don’t like that thing” You said breathlessly, pulling away when he had you securely in his arms. </p><p>“I’m not exactly a fan of it either, but if it means I can come home to this?” One hand left your leg and then seconds later reconnected with your defenseless rear and you yelped, squeezing yourself against him to escape, which only granted you friction against your shorts, so it devolved quickly into a whimper of need, Hux grinned. “I think I can manage. </p><p>“Just one more thing to have to take off.” You pouted and Hux smirked, already beginning to move towards your open door, all according to plan. </p><p>“I could say the same about your underwear.” He teased and you snorted. “But I haven’t told you to go without… at least... Not yet.” You blushed at the insinuation. Hux dropped you to the bed before you had a chance to retort, and you bounced once before he crawled over you. “Now, I think I have a game to win?” He goaded, and you glared at him, sitting up and pushing him back as you connected your lips to his. </p><p>Hux scooted back up the bed, allowing you to sit on his hips as you straddled him, hands on either side of his face as you distracted him by running your tongue between his lips. You would never be so brazen, but you were a woman on a mission, and you weren’t about to let him think he could order you around without a fight. His hands landed on your hips moments later, and you rolled them once for good measure. “If I knew leaving you alone for a few days would make you like this I would do it more often.” Hux teased when you both pulled away for air, one of his hands leaving your hip to grip into the hair at the base of your neck. </p><p>“Don’t you dare.” You hissed, and Hux just gave you a look of devious glee. </p><p>“There you go trying to give me orders again, maybe I need to remind you who’s in charge here?” He threatened, the grip in your hair turning painful for a moment and you arched into his chest, hands gripping tightly to his shoulders, legs squeezing on either side of his hips. </p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” You retorted, a bulge pressing up into your shorts evidence of the damning sort. He released you, the hand by your neck raking through his own hair for just a moment, but it was all you needed. You surged forward and pressed his wrist back into the cuff you had found in the sparring room. </p><p>The look on Hux’s face was priceless as he stared at the offending restraint, a mix of shock, anger, and most of all, lust. It was quickly directed toward you and for a moment you almost regretted the decision, but the smirk was hard to fight, and so you didn’t. Instead you sat back on your heels and crossed your arms. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing.” He seethed, pulling once on the cuff, the metal rattling against the rod. “(Y/n), uncuff me. Now.” He ordered and you almost moved to obey but forced yourself to stay put, just smirking down at him. </p><p>You shrugged, moving off him and out of his reach as he glared at you, but you could tell it was half hearted, his eyes following the curve of your body hungrily. “I did warn you, it's not my fault you let your guard down.” You stood to the side of the bed, hooking your thumbs in the waistband of the shorts, keeping eye contact with him as you shimmied them down your legs and kicked them off, exposing the black lace of the thong that could really barely be considered underwear, more like a bit of string with some pearls and red ribbon.</p><p>“You’re going to regret this.” He said dangerously, the restrained hand clenching into a fist as he pulled, actually trying to break the cuff. The loud clang of metal on metal had you thinking he may have actually done it, and your body froze ready to run. When you realized he hadn’t, you returned to your confident persona and reached for his other arm, which he let you secure in the second set, pulling on them when you had finished, eyes snapping to yours moments later. They had blown wide, pupils blacking out his gray eyes. “Oh, you’re really going to regret this.” </p><p>You just leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead a mocking gesture given the situation. “I seem to remember promising to torture you, like you had tortured me, but since I don’t have three days, I think I can make do.” You returned to straddle him again, sitting just above his hips, letting the wetness that had been building since Detroit drip onto his lower belly. </p><p>“I’ve been trained to withstand more torture than you could ever deal out, I give you an hour before you’re frustrated and begging me to fuck you into the mattress.” The words made your hips stutter from the slow rocking, and you wanted to smack the smirk off his face, you settled for gripping his chin in your hand tightly. </p><p>“I don’t remember telling you to speak.” Your own confidence surprised you, but not as much as how much of an effect it seemed to have on Hux, who instantly shut his mouth, his entire demeanor changing. </p><p>He was silent then, watching you carefully as you crawled back down his body and dragged your nails down his stomach, the red marks forming in their wake angry against the pale skin. He arched up into them against his own will, sucking in a breath through his teeth. One hand pressing down on him to force him back to the bed, you used the other pull open his belt, and flick open the button on the top of his slacks. </p><p>Beneath the line of the pants, you felt him grow harder, so you dipped down, mouthing him through the outside of the fabric, the hot length twitching against your lips. Flicking your eyes up to him, your thighs clenched at the intense stare he returned, chest turning red and breath coming in deep huffs. You bit your lip innocently, returning to your previous task of relieving him of his pants. </p><p>Once the zipper was down, you moved to his shoes, pulling them off and dropping them to the side of the bed, careful not to scuff them. You appreciated the price tag on the shoes, which only grew in your mind’s eye when the red soles flashed at you in the darkened room. Next came his socks, and then you tugged on the hem of his pants, pulling them off and taking your time to fold them carefully, laying them down on a chair beside the bed, making sure they don't wrinkle. It was as much your own kindness not to ruin his clothes as it was trying to drag out the torture he endured.</p><p>The whole process took about 5 minutes, and from the clock, your hour that he had granted you was slowly ticking away. Returning your attention to the last article of clothing, you sat beside him, letting instinct take over as you brushed your fingertips along the outline of his cock in the fabric. He hissed and pulled once again on the restraints, which you barely glanced at. </p><p>“You know, I did some research, while there are ways to ruin an orgasm for a woman, there are even more ways to make sure that a man can’t release. It got me thinking, does it actually work? Moreover, would it work on the most dangerous man in New York City?” You were stroking two things at this point, the tip of his cock, and his ego. “What do you think, Hux? You can talk.” You added insult to injury by giving him permission. The thought giving you a sick thrill. </p><p>“I’m going to take you over my knee and turn your ass as red as that pretty ribbon.” He blurted, not giving into your dominance yet. </p><p>“Oh, now Mr.Hux, I don’t think that’s what I asked you now is it?” You removed your hand at that and crossed your arms over your chest, tutting quietly. </p><p>Hux swore under his breath, bucking his hips up trying to chase you. “Fine! Yes, it works.” He relented, turning his face away from you to try to collect himself. </p><p>“Hmm, you sound so sure, makes me think you’ve done it yourself?” His head lolled back to you and he gave you a look, pure want and need. </p><p>“On the phone, I didn’t… I didn’t come, I haven’t since I last saw you.” Your eyes bulged out at that, and you quickly climbed over top of him, grinning widely from ear to ear. </p><p>“Wait are you serious?” You said excitedly, hands braced on his chest as you held yourself over him. </p><p>“Would I lie to you?” He retorted, which only made you raise an eyebrow, he nodded, understanding the irony. “Edging works both ways baby girl.” He said, his voice strained as while he was talking you moved over him, your lips hovering just above the waistline of his Calvin Kleins. </p><p>You pulled them down and off his legs, watching as his member twitched, resting stiffly against his stomach. “Well then, in that case, this should be a lot of fun.” You chirped, one hand gripping the base of him, pulling up tightly and then dragging your fingers down lightly, only to repeat the motion a few more times. Hux’s breath once again came in tight gasps, his head thrown back. </p><p>“You know for someone who claims to not know anything about this, you sure know how to kill a man.” Came his hoarse comment as you lent forward, kissin just below his belly button and nipped at his V-line. </p><p>You shushed him, bringing your mouth to take him, lips tight as he passed through them, then you hollowed your lips, right hand moving to grip the base of him, restricting his blood flow enough that he wouldn’t be able to release until you let go. He swore again, bucking up into your mouth and you hummed, setting a slow rhythm that had him groaning, his thighs clenching on either side of your head. </p><p>Your eyes glanced up to the clock, only 20 minutes in. You smirked around him, quickening your pace and even letting go, allowing him to think he was about to find release, but just as he tightened, you tightly gripped the base of him, and removed all other stimulation. He swore loudly at that, eyes ablaze as he stared at you, but you just innocently blinked at him, kissing the inside of his thigh as you waited for him to come down, left hand starting a slow pace again. </p><p>When his breathing regulated, you did it again, and again, until the head of his cock was almost purple, and he was sweating. “You know, Hux. This could all end if you just begged.” You said, head dizzy and light with need and want. You wanted him to beg for release just as much as he probably needed to. </p><p>“No.” He growled, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. He was frustrated, both sexually, and that he was about to beg to come. He hated how much that thrilled him. “I won’t beg you for anything.” You pouted dramatically, hand returning to grip the base of his cock again, obviously about to resume the toture that had been going on for the past 45 minutes, when he said it. “Wait.” It was quiet at first. “I said WAIT.” Louder this time, you froze, concerned that he was hurt. You moved off him, climbing over him and searching his face. He looked… defeated. </p><p>“What is it?” You asked, eyes drifting to his wrists, they were red, but not bleeding, and if anything they would be bruised. </p><p>“Please.” Your heart leapt with delight, but you tilted your head in confusion. </p><p>“Please? Please what? I’m sorry I don’t understand.” He glared at you at that, pleading with his eyes but you pretended not to see. “You’re going to have to be specific.” </p><p>“You bitch.” You knew he wasn’t serious, but you feigned offense anyway. </p><p>“Keep insulting me, Hux, see where that gets you. “ You quoted his words back to him and you could tell from the twitch in his eye that he knew it. </p><p>“Fine. I’m sorry.” you nodded, accepting it. “Please, uncuff me.” </p><p>“Now why would I do that?” you said, sitting back on your heels, your ass hovering not so accidentally near his member, brushing against hardened muscle ever few seconds. </p><p>“I want to make you feel good. Please let me.” He was just about there, almost begging. </p><p>“So if I uncuff you,” you produced the keys which had been dangling on a chain around your neck, secretly tucked into the cup of your bra, and twirled them around your finger. “You’ll make me feel good?” you shrugged. “I don’t know, I think I can do that just fine myself.” </p><p>You shifted, angling your behind and reaching between your legs, pushing him into you slowly. His head fell back but you didn’t let him get too far before you started your shallow thrusts. You both knew it wasn’t enough to get you off, but it was enough to torture him, and with some exagerated gasps and a show of dragging your finger over your clit was all it took to push him over the edge. “Please, baby, uncuff me. Enough of this, please let me fuck you, I’ve waited for so long, I want to make you scream, I need to. Please.” You felt your own eyes rolling back at his words and with shaky hands, you pulled the chain off of your neck and moved first to the left, then the right and released his arms from the restraints. </p><p>He waited all of four seconds before flipping you over and pressing your face into the pillows, both arms secured behind your back with one strong hand as he reached for one set of the cuffs and clipped them to your wrists, immobilizing you. “Hey!” You shouted, when you realized what he’d done, only to feel his left hand pressing into the side of your face, pinning you to the bed by your head. </p><p>“I hope you had fun, because that is the last time you ever dominate me, are we understood.” He seethed, and despite your best efforts, you couldn’t help the bratty response.</p><p>“Or what?” You regretted the taunt almost instantly when the sound of his hand hitting your ass reached you just moments before the pain. You swore, squirming away from him, but his knees on either side of your thighs held you in place. </p><p>“Try again.” He ordered, hand hovering dangerously. </p><p>“I understand!” You yelped, flinching away from him, watching his hand nervously, the one on your face blocking some of your vision. </p><p>“That’s what I thought.” He said lowly, the hand returning to your side, gripping the skin there and pulling you up onto your knees, hand leaving your head to grip the other hip. You didn’t dare move, just sat there, heart pounding as he lined himself up with your entrance. </p><p>He entered you slowly but forcefully, pushing in until he was fully seated within you, he started slow, but when his own need took over, you found yourself slipping up the bed, cries forced from your lips with each thrust. </p><p>Hux gathered your arms up into his hands, fists encircling your upper arms as he pulled you back to meet his thrusts, each one accompanied by a loud slapping noise of skin on skin, the bed creaking obscenely in the dark. </p><p>“I.. Im gon.. I need.” You tried to get the thought out, but you couldn’t form the sentence in your mind long enough to speak it. Hux seemed to understand, his own thrusts becoming more desperate until he pushed you back down onto the bed, bracing his elbows on either side of your head, his mouth just behind your ear, each groan and pant of his mixing with yours until you were breathing the same air. “Hux!” You whined, and his hand found your throat, not squeezing, just holding you tight enough to know he was there. </p><p>“You had better come.” He hadn’t even finished the order when your orgasm crashed over you, and you saw white. He released moments later, his full body weight falling on you and holding you down as aftershock after aftershock of pent up tension rolled through you. You whined, wanting it both to never end and stop. </p><p>Hux removed himself from you and you flinched as he pulled out, the motion stimulating your over-worked core. He stood, how he was able to walk when your legs were shaking and felt like cement annoyed you. You had hope he was half as wrecked as you were. He returned to your side, a hot washcloth in his hand as he gently opened your legs, dragging the cloth between your folds and down your legs. You tried to resist him, but he pressed on, cleaning you off and then himself before dropping the cloth to the ground and climbing back into the bed beside you. </p><p>As you came back down from your high, he stroked comforting paths down from the crown of your head all the way down your shoulders, his other hand holding you tight to him, when he felt the shaking lessen, he kissed your forehead. “I guess we both lost hmm?” He said, grinning at the indignant noise you made. </p><p>“Maybe, but I get bonus points for surprising you.” You retorted petulantly, and felt him gently smack you ass, but the action had you yelping anyway, especially when he gripped the cheek in his hand. </p><p>“Hmm, yes, I do have to punish you for that.” He threatened and you just grinned, nipping at his chest, the only retaliation you had the strength for at the moment. </p><p>He released you, instead hugging you close to him. “Add it to the list.” You finally said, tilting your face up to his, which he took advantage of and pressed his lips into yours, a hand coming to cup the side of your face. Your eyes slipped closed and you sighed, letting yourself melt into his advance until he pulled away. </p><p>“Go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” He said, his own exhaustion betrayed by his voice. You nodded, curling into his side as he turned onto his back, pulling you into his chest. You both fell asleep within seconds, breathing in sync.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra long chapter to make up for abandoning you all for so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader really needs to double check what files she has selected...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in Hux’s arms was something that you hadn’t really grown accustomed to, but to say you didn’t feel safe was a lie. Hux had promised that you were going to talk that morning, but a phone call woke you both, and you whined when he shifted, reaching for his phone. You moved to give him privacy, but he gripped you tightly to his side, hand skirting down the side of your body, and then back up once he reached the curve of your ass. You purred into his touch, tips of your fingers playing with his dog tag as he answered the call. “What is it Mitika.” </p>
<p>You couldn’t hear the conversation on the other side of the phone, but the slight stilling of his hand made you nervous. “How?” A deep calming breath had his chest rising and falling under your hand, just before his muscles clenched and he sat up, moving out from under you. “Fine, call Phasma, I’ll be in within the hour.” He hung up the phone and sat very quietly. </p>
<p>“Hux? Everything okay?” He turned slightly over his shoulder to look at you, tense from where you laid naked on his bed. The clock blinked 5:36 am, and he didn’t respond until it changed to 5:37. </p>
<p>“I have to go. You should get dressed.” He said, voice cold as he stood pulling a pair of boxers on as he did. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” You asked, pulling the sheet to cover you, suddenly not comfortable naked around him. </p>
<p>“I said get dressed.” He snapped, glaring before he walked off into the hall, heading for his closet. You jumped when the door closed behind him with a light slam. What had you done? You hurried to obey him, rushing to pull on underwear, and a pair of denim shorts. You had only just pulled on a shirt and were tying your hair up when he entered the room, somehow already sharply dressed in a suit, hair slightly damp from where he had wet it down and gelled it smooth. </p>
<p>“Hux, have I done something?” You asked desperately when he checked his watch. You could see him in the mirror, eyes cool and uninviting. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” He said simply, stepping back to give you room to pass him through the door. You stood firm. </p>
<p>“No! Not till you tell me what’s going on.” You crossed your arms over your chest, and he narrowed his eyes, adjusting a cufflink as he took a step towards you, his frame suddenly taking up your personal space. </p>
<p>His hand shot out and grabbed the back of your neck, tilting it back. “I think I’ve let you get away with too much lately. So let me make this very easy for you. You’re going to shut your mouth, you’re going to obey everything I tell you to do, and you’re not going to speak until spoken to. Remember who I am (Y/n), remember who exactly it is you’re dealing with.” His words scared you more than you were expecting, and when he pulled away, you could feel his fingers lingering on your neck only slightly. He knew he said the wrong thing, but he couldn’t take the words back, not now. </p>
<p>You demurely followed him out, head down as he led you through the halls of the building to where the private parking garage let out. You climbed into the back of the car, and he followed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pressing a button to speed dial. “Mitika, I’m en route. Can you stall him long enough? Well I can’t exactly get there any faster. Tell him to wait. He can’t speak to her without my presence in the room. Like hell he can.Where’s Phasma? Good, have her keep him busy.” He hung up, and you stared at your hands in your lap. He sighed heavily, hand dragging down his face. “You’re going to have to speak with Agent Skywalker again.” He said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to say.” You said quietly, and he just scoffed. </p>
<p>“Answer his questions honestly. Don’t be stupid.” He said, and you glared at him, but he caught your look, and his eyes twitched, daring you to respond. </p>
<p>“Yes Sir.” You said quietly, and he nodded, returning his attention to his phone, and you turned, counting the taxis you passed as you approached the First Order Building. Agent Skywalker was waiting outside of the building at the curb when you arrived, and he even opened your door for you before Hux could. The move was innocent enough, but it sent a message to Hux that Skywalker gave very little attention to Hux’s claim over you. </p>
<p>“Miss (L/n), good to see you again, please come with me.” He said, putting himself between Hux and you. You looked over your shoulder at Hux, concerned, but he was staring daggers into the Agent’s back, and his fist was clenching tightly. He only looked away when Phasma came beside him, turning her body away from you and speaking in hushed tones to Hux. </p>
<p>Hux’s eyes darted to her for a moment, his face falling slightly before it was lit with barely contained rage. His eyes met yours a moment later, and you whipped your head around, focusing on where Skywalker was leading you, which happened to be a conference room on the first floor, the only door a glass pane. The other walls were solid, no one could see you, and you could see no one. It felt so much more exposed than if it had been glass. </p>
<p>“Agent Skywalker, I told you if I had anything I wanted to talk to you about, I would reach out to you. Tell me why you’re disturbing me so early in the morning.” You started, crossing your arms over your chest defensively. </p>
<p>“Miss (L/n), do you remember these pictures?” He slid a file over to you, and you opened it, seeing the pictures you had taken of Hux, staring back at you. Your heart stopped. </p>
<p>“Where did you get these? I didn’t give anyone permission to search my laptop.” You replied defensively, flicking through them again. </p>
<p>“You sent them to Leia Organa, along with these.” He slid the picture toward you and your heart was in your throat. They were the pictures of the bruises. You didn’t remember uploading them to your computer, but you had plugged your phone in to charge it, they must have transferred over, and you had sent them along with the project you were working on. No wonder Hux was pissed at you. Not only did everyone now know you were sleeping together, where before there had only been speculation, now they thought he beat the shit out of you. And there was a culmination of evidence that could point in very bad directions for Hux. You had to dig yourself out of thi. </p>
<p>“That was a mistake. Those bruises were from a training session in self defense with Hux’s chief of security Phasma, Hux has never laid a hand on me.” Well, that wasn’t the full truth, but it was partially true. </p>
<p>You watched as Luke’s eyes drifted to the hand on the paper, obvious cuff marks and bruises dotted your wrist. You quickly pulled your hand away from view and hid it under the table. “Miss (L/n), if he is hurting you in any way, or forcing you to testify on the FOs behalf, you can tell me.” </p>
<p>“He isn’t hurting me, and we haven’t even talked about the trial. I made it very clear to Poe as well that I wasn’t about to spy on him or be a spy for him. I don’t want any part of this.” You said angrily, staring him down. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, that isn’t a possibility, you are being subpoenaed to appear in court as a witness for the defense.” Your eyes went wide. </p>
<p>“What?!” You said, furiously. “No! I refuse.” </p>
<p>“You can’t refuse, and if you don’t appear in court, you can and will be placed under arrest.” He gave you a pointed look. “It’s best if you don’t interact with Mr.Hux outside of the courtroom until the verdict of the trial.” You mouth went dry, not only was Hux your… whatever he was, he was your protection. Arkanis was the only place you felt safe, no one knew where it was, and more importantly, no one knew where you were. </p>
<p>“Hux isn’t going to be happy about that.” You retorted as Luke stood, gathering the files and pictures. </p>
<p>“Frankly ma’am, I don’t give a damn.” And with that, he left you in the room, only for Phasma to enter moments later, concern on her face. It was only then you realized you were crying. </p>
<p>“What’s happened.” She said, sitting across from you. </p>
<p>“They are making me testify against Hux, against the First Order.” You choked out, closing your eyes to keep from fully breaking down. </p>
<p>“They can’t do that.” Phasma said, but even she knew it wasn’t a true statement, she sighed. “Hux will have to cross examine you.” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“Against evidence he’s ‘abusing’ me.” You said, using air quotes. </p>
<p>“Yes, I heard about the pictures…. Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly but you just waved her off. </p>
<p>“They said I’m not allowed to be around Hux, but all my stuff is at Arkanis, and whoever tried to kill me is still out there, who's to say they don’t know where my apartment is, and they aren't just waiting for me to go back.” You were slowly starting to become more upset. </p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Phasma affirmed reaching across the table, gripping your hand tightly. “Hux is going to fight for you, harder than he’s fought for anything in his life.” She said with such conviction you had to believe her. “Let’s get you home.” </p>
<p>“There’s one place I need you to take me first.” She nodded. </p>
<p>“Anywhere.” </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Two and a half hours later, you were back in your apartment, and Phasma, having cleared the apartment as safe, left you to your own devices, reminding you she was just a phone call away. You had thanked her, saying you were just about to go back to bed, but when you opened your bedroom door, your heart sunk. It looked so normal, and yet so foreign. Sadness welled in your throat when you saw all the pictures of Bradi still hung up around the room, and in a fit of emotion, you pulled them all down and shoved them deep into a drawer, out of sight. </p>
<p>Hux was all you had left, and now even he was gone. You reached for your phone, and opened it, staring at the lack of messages. It broke your heart at how silent your phone was. Not even a missed Email.Without thinking, you typed your message. </p>
<p><b> Me</b><br/>Hux, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to send those pictures, please, you have to believe me.</p>
<p>Read, 8:49 am. A tear dropped from your face, he read it almost instantly. He was sitting by the phone, waiting. </p>
<p><b> Me </b><br/>They told me I’m not allowed to talk to you, I’m sure they’ve told you the same thing. Please, just tell me you’re not mad at me.</p>
<p>Read, 8:53 am. Typing…. Typing…</p>
<p><b> Me </b> <br/>Hux, please..</p>
<p>Your heart hurt, it hurt to breathe. You had betrayed the one person on the planet who could protect you. However unintentional it was, you had broken his trust in so many ways. To him, it didn’t matter that you had sent the pictures, it mattered that in them, it was so intimate, so… helpless. It showed he could let his guard down around you. You had been proven a weakness, and Hux would have no weaknesses. </p>
<p>Typing…. Typing…</p>
<p>There was something he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He knew that so long as he was in New York, he was being watched, and this breach in security, giving the FBI something to dig their talons into on the case against Hux, he was screwed. If the defense brought it up in court, not only would Hux suddenly be on trial, but anything he said could be discredited. You had given them not only a death sentence for the case, but one for Hux as well. </p>
<p><b> Me </b><br/>Hux you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I’m on your side, I will always be on your side. I need you to know that.</p>
<p>Typing… typing…</p>
<p><b> Me </b><br/>I love you.</p>
<p>Message not sent. You may no longer send or receive messages from this number.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Prodigal Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a Knight in Shining Armour is actually in a beat up sedan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know when you curled up in bed, but the sun had gone down and risen again before you left it. And you only did when you heard Rey knock on your bedroom door calling your name softly from the other side. “(Y/n)? Are… are you okay? Poe told me what happened.” </p>
<p>“Go away Rey.” Your voice was harsh and broken from crying, and you didn’t want to move. </p>
<p>“(Y/n), please, talk to me.” She said, opening the door slightly, pressing her face into the door frame. “Tell me how I can make it better.” You finally relented, nodding for her to come in. </p>
<p>“I… told him I love him.” You said quietly, when she had settled on the end of the bed, waiting for you to speak. She looked shocked, but not surprised. </p>
<p>“Okay… so what’s wrong with that?” </p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to talk to him, and he’s blocked my number. I can’t call him, or text him…” You looked out your window, staring at a bird perched on your balcony. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She said quietly, gripping her ankle tightly as she curled it under herself. You nodded, yea… oh.. </p>
<p>“I’ve lost so much Rey, I can’t… I can’t lose him too. He’s all I have left.” She didn’t take offense to the statement, she knew that she had left, and she accepted that she probably wasn’t high on your friendship list, at least not as high as she should be.</p>
<p>“We’ve both lost more than our fair share this summer, haven’t we?” She said, taking your hand in hers. You both sat for a moment, feeling the grief. You hated to admit how much it was helping. “Why don’t we grab a bottle of wine or two, and we just sit and mourn, really mourn, together. We can get through this. We have to. For those we lost.” You nodded, and she climbed off your bed, pulling you to your feet. Your head spun, you had cried out all of your hydration. </p>
<p>Rey must have been prepared, because she produced a bottle of water from the side of the dresser by the door, handing it to you as she twined her hands in yours and led you to the door, the two of you making the block and a half trek to the bodega down the street. </p>
<p>What you had planned on being just two bottles of wine, turned into two each, three bags of candy for each of you, and a pizza for you to split. All of this was spread out on the living room floor for you to pick at, while Rey put on a movie that was sure to make you cry, but that you weren’t really interested in watching. It was just background noise. </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait,” Rey laughed. “So… you were trying to find Bradi in the basement, and you-”</p>
<p>“Slipped on someone's lunch… yea. They must have been trying to get to the bathroom but didn’t make it. It turned me off frat parties for good. Bradi on the other hand, loves them… loved.. She loved them.” you smiled fondly at the memory. </p>
<p>“I still don’t get these frat things, Poe tried to explain it to me, but it just sounds like you pay for friends.” She tossed a few sour worms in her mouth, taking a swig of her rose, straight from the bottle. </p>
<p>“I stand by the fact that the only reason people join frats is because they know that no one will be friends with them unless they have to be.” you shrugged, downing the last of the bottle of red merlot. “I never joined, but I think Bradi rushed Chi Omega… she got half way through bid week, found out about the two month dry period and dipped.” You both snorted at that, a fit of laughter overcoming you. </p>
<p>“I tried to get Han to stop drinking one week when he was so drunk he ended up face down in a ditch. We only found him because the guy who was doing the deal with him was too small to lift him up and carry him back to our campsite.” You covered your mouth in shock, shaking your head. “Oh yes. Now imagine me, and Chewie who's a big guy but dead weight is dead weight, carrying Han three miles back to the van. We wanted to kill him.” you both laughed again, and then it quickly fell into tears. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” You said, wiping at your eyes and quickly opening the next bottle and taking a drink, not even tasting the bite of the alcohol. </p>
<p>“Fuck is right.” Rey agreed, tilting her head up the ceiling. </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re going to say to Ben when you see him?” You asked, the tears having subsided. </p>
<p>“Fuck if I know.” She choked, shaking her head. “Something like ‘you’re a selfish, bastard but I love you more life itself and I can’t live without him?’” Your heart hurt for her, but also because you realized that you understood the feeling. “Or maybe, ‘Whatever you need to do to get out of New York, we can do it together, I don’t care if we are running for the rest of our life, I love you.’” </p>
<p>“That’s a lot of him to ask of you.” You said quietly, but she shook her head, disagreeing. </p>
<p>“When you love someone, there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for them.” She leaned back against the couch behind you. “Can you show me your pictures again? The ones of that wedding you took?” You startled, but nodded, sitting up. Your first few steps were wobbly, but you managed to grab the book and place it in her lap. “I want you to take my pictures, if we get married.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” you agreed instantly, knowing the words were true. “We could take them in the hills of New York.” She nodded, already entranced by the pictures before her. </p>
<p>“That'd be nice.” She said quietly, and the two of you sat in silence for the rest of the movie, happy to be sitting in the memories you had shared. </p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>You woke up saturday morning, not really realizing when you went to bed, but you had changed and gotten into bed, so you must have been coherent enough to do that. Wine didn’t generally give you a hangover, so you were feeling a lot better than you ought to be with the amount you drank. </p>
<p>Making your way to the shower, you let it run for a few moments to heat up, and you checked your phone. There was still no response from Hux, and you were thankful, considering you had tried to text him again last night, but it was incoherent and none of it could even be remotely considered real words. It still hurt, knowing that he had blocked you. There was a text from Phasma, checking on you, and you quickly typed that you were okay.</p>
<p>She read the message, but didn’t respond, and you figured that was probably the extent of what you were going to get from her. You suddenly didn’t feel like taking a shower, but you knew that it was a requirement, you felt gross, and you wanted to try to wash off the last few days, even if metaphorically. </p>
<p>The water scalded you, but you didn’t care, most of the bruises had faded, and those that hadn’t looked worse under the hot spray, you pressed into them and rubbed, trying to disperse the blood back into the skin, but all it did was made them look agrier, and it hurt like a bitch. Maybe you deserved that.</p>
<p>15 minutes later you were out of the shower, clean and refreshed, albeit only slightly. You opted for a new shirt and pants combo that you normally never wore, but you needed the extra boost of confidence today. Adding a floppy hat to the mix, you grabbed your purse, making a promise that you were going to spend the day doing what you loved: taking pictures. </p>
<p>Headphones in, you began your trek by making your way to the coffee shop you frequented before work, thanking the woman at the counter. Just as you exited the cafe, a swarm of people surrounded you, calling your name. “(Y/n)! Over here!” </p>
<p>“Miss (L/n)! Can you tell us: Does Armitage Hux abuse you?!”</p>
<p>“Has he threatened your life?!” Your eyes darted around, heart pounding. </p>
<p>“Is First Order Enterprises paying you to keep quiet!?” </p>
<p>“Has he forced you to do anything sexually deviant?!” You shook your head, eyes blinded by flashing and recorders shoved into your face, you tried to push your way through the throng, but they wouldn’t budge. </p>
<p>“What were the repercussions of your public altercation with Mr.Hux earlier this summer?” It was becoming hard to breathe, maybe due to panic, or the fact that there had to be 20 people trying to push their way into your personal space, you didn’t know, you pressed your back against the wall of the building behind you, holding your hands up to shield your face. </p>
<p>“TAKE A STEP BACK, ALL OF YOU. Back!” A voice called through the noise and there was a clamouring of voices and indignant cries. “I said move back! Any one of you makes a step towards her, you’re hearing from the legal team of First Order Enterprises!” A hand was suddenly on your side, and you were being pushed through the crowd of people and into a car, a hand on your head protecting it from the roof. You shut your eyes tightly blocking out their shouts and questions as the car pulled away from the curb and sped down the street. </p>
<p>“Are you alright? (Y/n)? Are you okay?” Ben’s voice was frantic, and you had to take a few deep breaths to steady yourself long enough to respond. </p>
<p>“I’m okay.. I’m… why… how?” </p>
<p>“Snoke, he’s had someone watching you since you came back to New York, they knew your routine and told the local paparazzi that you were going to be there, he leaked the pictures from the case too. Bastard!” He slammed his hand on the wheel and you flinched. </p>
<p>“Why did you…” You didn’t finish the question. </p>
<p>“(Y/n), I’ve done something I can’t even take back. But I have to try to make up for it. Please, just… I’m … so sorry. I’ve seen through Snoke, seen through the FO, all of it. It’s so fucked up, and I got tangled in it, and I got Rey tangled in it, all of you.” He was really upset, and despite your better judgement, you placed your hand on his arm, shaking as it was. You could never turn a soul away who was hurting. </p>
<p>“Ben,” He turned to look at you, and his face looked worn and like he had aged a thousand days. His eyes were rimmed red, like he hadn’t slept, or like he was crying, either way, he was back, Ben was back. “Welcome back.” He looked relieved at that, and then he turned his attention back to the road, weaving expertly between traffic and pedestrians.</p>
<p>“Snoke can’t win the trial, if he does, there will be no one to check his power. Resistance Magazine is the only one who hasn’t taken on his bribes, the only ones who will stand up to him. We need to do something about it.” His hand gripped tightly to the wheel, he already had a plan. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do, Ben?” You asked, nervously. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill snoke.” </p>
<p>“What!? You can’t just kill him! Ben, that’s not the way to end this!”</p>
<p>“Then what is?” He snapped back, eye blazing. </p>
<p>“He needs to be taken to trial, real trial, and let the courts decide.” You tried, placing your hand on his again, but he just pulled away. You flinched, and he looked guilty. </p>
<p>“That’s not going to work, (Y/n). When I say that he’s untouchable, he really is. That means, that if he’s ever taken to trial, he’s never going to be guilty, every judge owes him something.” Ben turned left, heading down to a rougher part of town. “Which also means that if I kill him, anyone and everyone will look the other way. They did when Skywalker died, they will now.” Your heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>“Skywalker?” </p>
<p>“Anakin Skywalker, he was the CEO of Empire Corp. But you probably knew him as Vader, his ‘business name’.” Ben elaborated. “He was my grandfather.” He said, quieter this time. </p>
<p>“What?!” This was too much information, too much at once.</p>
<p>“Look, I know this is a lot, but you need to know the truth, you need to know how this all happened.” And so, he explained. From how his parents, who of course it was Han, the last name made sense, but knowing his mother was Leia took your breath away, you had never made the connection. </p>
<p>The rest of the story fell into place at that, his uncle was Luke Skywalker, the FBI agent. And he was acting as the defence lawyer, with Leia unable to due to conflict of interest. Ben had earned his spot in the FO when family drama split him away from his mother and uncle, who apparently had taken Ben under his wing to try to get him back on the right path, but that went over as well as a cat in a bath. Ben was contacted by Snoke, saying he had inherited the company, and that a few years of training under himself and Hux would lead him to take over the company when Snoke eventually retired. </p>
<p>That’s where Hux began to hate Ben, who he claimed was never going to be ready to take over, whereas Hux had been trained under his father’s hard hand for about his entire life. It didn’t surprise you when Ben told you Hux had killed his father. You had guessed as much. There was no emotion when he talked about his father’s death, even strained relationships garner some grief. Of what could have been, or should have been. But to Hux, it was business, and probably a relief. Your hand found your phone, but you returned it to your bag, he didn’t want to hear from you. </p>
<p>“Ben…” He braced himself, you had put all the pieces together no doubt. “Ben, what was the thing you did you could never take back?” He dropped his head, the car slowing to a stop at a light, just down the road from your apartment. You hadn’t realized you had circled back around to downtown. </p>
<p>“I killed my father. Snoke said that it was my last chance to prove myself, and if I didn’t he was going to kill Rey, I couldn’t take the chance, so I…” You nodded, putting a hand up to stop him, he needn’t explain more. “Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?” </p>
<p>“Someday.” You affirmed. “But she will need time. She’s heartbroken right now, and she misses you.” He nodded, pressing the gas as the light turned green. “She’s going to the trial, talk to her then.” </p>
<p>“What? No she can’t go to the trial, and neither should you.” You looked to him confused, but when his eyes shifted back and forth a few times, checking the windows of the buildings before he pulled over to let you out, you understood.</p>
<p>“Ben, you’re not really going to kill him at the court house are you?” Ben unlocked the car, sitting back in his chair. “Ben.” </p>
<p>“Get out (Y/n). Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Hux.” </p>
<p>“No worries there, he blocked me.” You said bitterly, reaching for the door handle, just before Ben’s hand circled around your wrist. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t his choice (Y/n). I was there. Snoke threatened him, he’s trying to drive a wedge between you, don’t let him win.” You pulled your arm from his grip, his massive hand leaving little red and white marks from his grip. </p>
<p>“We didn’t need Snokes help, I did that all on my own. I just gave Snoke the ammunition to load his gun.” You said sadly, stepping out of the sedan and hurrying up to the door of your building, nodding to the front desk as you did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Trial Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All rise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sunday morning paper usually was your one day to read the news of the world from something other than your phone, but what you thought would be a distraction from the shit show that had become not only your life, but your love life as well, turned out to be salt in the wound. Side by side, a picture of Snoke, with Ben and Hux on either side of him, and a picture of Poe in cuffs, being forced into a police car, plastered on the front page. </p><p>Come Monday morning, you couldn’t help the morbid curiosity of flipping through the story. A lot of it was greatly inflated, and hyperbole happened to be this journalist’s favourite way to compare things. Equating Resistance Magazine with a rebel group against the Armada of First Order power. A real David and Goliath story. You had half a mind to write into this George Lucas and tell him to watch how he portrayed sides, or soon enough he’d have the entire world rising in a… what did he call it? “Rebel Alliance against the Tyranny of the Evil First Order”?Please. </p><p>You put the paper down, looking out the window of the coffee shop you had stopped at on your way to the court house, having opted to walk to clear your head, this one much, much farther away from your usual spot. The other side of central park really, there was a family walking down the street, a young girl holding a balloon sword, probably from a vendor in the park, the parents holding hands and talking quietly as they passed. Your heart melted slightly, was it too much to ask for that for you? For Hux? You shook your head, you were thinking too much. </p><p>Standing, you adjusted your bazer and sighed, taking a deep breath and letting it all out in one huff. As you left the shop, the court house only just down the block, you heard you name being called from the train station. “(Y/n)! Wait!” you turned as Finn and Rose caught up to you. </p><p>You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “(Y/n), I am so… I can’t even begin to apologize enough.” Rose said when she reached her and you recoiled in confusion. </p><p>“Apologize? For what?” You guessed she meant for ignoring you, or not reaching out, but the phone works both ways. </p><p>“For not realizing that you were being abused!” You scoffed and turned walking away at that. </p><p>“(Y/n), stop.” Finn said, his hand circling around your arm, you pulled your hand away and glared at him. </p><p>“First of all, don’t touch me. Second of all, I’m not being abused. If you must know, those bruises came from a training session with my security detail to teach me how to defend myself should someone try to grab me again.” You stressed the last word, hoping they caught the point, they did, they had suspected that there was more to the story, and they had been right. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and sit through the man I love sending one of my only friends to prison.” You realized what you said too late, but you didn’t care. It had its intended effect. </p><p>Walking into the court house, you felt bile rise in your throat. The place was swimming with First Order security, and your eye instantly landed on Ben as he passed, who looked about as pissed that you were there as you felt. Ironically, as soon as he left the room, Rey entered, feeling as small as you did in the over crowded room. </p><p>“(Y/n), I was going to wake you up and see if you wanted a ride but then I saw your note.” You had left a note to tell her you had decided to walk to clear your head, not wanting to risk texting her incase someone intercepted it. </p><p>“Yea, I needed the time to breathe, it helps. You okay?” She shook her head and you took her hand and squeezed it tightly. “What’s upsetting you more, the trial or the thought of talking to Ben?” </p><p>“Is it horrible to say Ben?” You shook your head and she sighed. “Poe is going to be fine either way, he did break the law, but Ben… well. I don’t know what to think there.” You released her hand and she took a steadying breath.</p><p>“Rey?” Ben’s voice carried over the din of the crowd and you both stood still. “What are you doing here?”He looked to you but you just looked down to the ground, this wasn’t your fight. </p><p>“Ben…” Rey started, overwhelmed, but either thankfully for her or to add insult to injury, an announcer called for all to enter the court room for “First Order Versus Poe Dameron”. Your heart stuttered. It had been less than a week since you had seen Hux, but that didn’t make it any easier to walk through those doors. Especially when you didn’t know what side to sit on, either behind Poe, or behind Hux. The choice was made for you when Rey pulled you to sit directly behind where Poe was going to sit. </p><p>He was led out a few moments later by the Bailiff, and on either side was flanked by both Leia and Luke. Your confused look was answered by Finn, who had slid in beside Rey, Rose on the farthest side of the bench. “I forgot that Leia used to do some prosecution before she was a senator. And with Luke by her side, I wouldn’t want to be the First Order.” He said, but when he realized you were staring with fear and heartbreak, he cleared his throat and sat back. </p><p>Snoke entered from the opposite side, his cane knocking loudly on the tile as he was led to the table, and he sat painfully in the chair. Ben stood back after helping situate him in the chair and his eyes met yours, you could see the silent curse in them. His plans to kill Snoke had to change, he was flying blind, and you were to blame. You just stared him down, but your attention was drawn as the door opened again and Hux entered, staring down at an iPad, most likely his notes. There was no way he needed to see them again, probably knowing the material by heart. </p><p>It occured to you then that he had done it to purposefully distract himself from searching the room for you. His eyes betrayed him though, when Phasma lent forward over the banister to speak to him, her eyes darting to you moments before his. He nodded once, a curt motion and Phasma retreated, sitting back in her place. You forced yourself to look away, tilting your head up proudly. Poe looked over his shoulder at you and you saw his face fade in sadness, but you could see the appreciation in his eyes, you nodded slowly to him, and he turned back around. </p><p>“All Rise for the Honourable Judge Sarkissian”</p><p>“Please be seated.” The older woman,placed a thin pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose and picked up the case file from the bench, reading it over much in the same way Hux did, not expecting it to give her any new information, but more to ready her for the fight ahead. </p><p>“The prosecution will now read their opening statement.” The bailiff called, and you watched in stunned awe as Hux stood, his grey suit perfectly tailored as always. When he turned, your heart stopped and you gasped lightly. He was wearing a small blue and yellow pin on his lapel. A Boston Strong pin. Your eyes filled with tears and you had to force yourself not to sob there on the bench. He still cared for you, he still saw you, he was still yours. This was his small act of defiance, and from the angry sputtering that was quietly coming from Snoke, he knew it too.  </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, and those of you who have come to witness this trial. I start today as your prosecutor and ask you simply, to understand that the battle here before us, is one of a long standing feud between the First Order Enterprises leadership, and the leadership of Resistance Magazine that Mr. Dameron has fallen victim to in the worst of ways. A battle of our fathers has been placed on the shoulders of our children, and once again it claims another life.” There was a murmur of confusion, and Rey turned to you, looking for an explanation but you had none to give her. You had no idea why Hux was defending Poe. “That said, there is no doubt that Mr.Dameron had in fact, broken the law. He broke into a First Order building, with the intention to gain information that could potentially be used to defame members of the company, myself included.” Oh, that was why. “This is why my client, First Order Enterprises, moves for not only the maximum prison sentence for the breaking and entering, but also charges of attempted defamation of character, conspiracy against an individual, and three counts of harassment.” The room was silent. That was 12 years, at least. Add that to his already damaged reputation, and Poe’s life in New York was over. Finn hung his head, and Rey pulled him into her chest. </p><p>Your heart broke, as much as you knew that the charges not only were going to stick, they were going to be brought to their fullest extent. The look on the judge’s face said that easily. She looked bored, and she wasn’t even really paying attention. </p><p>Hux returned to his seat stoically, and your eyes followed him. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, clearly exhausted, and Snoke whispered something to him and he nodded, sitting up straighter after a moment. Leia took this as her turn to stand, and she did so with all the grace of a well weathered diplomat. Her skirts made her look as though she were gliding, and her head held high would give even a starving man the courage to take another step. A general Hux may be, but Leia… Leia looked Royal. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Hux.” He nodded once to her, and you could see that though they hated each other, there was a mutual respect. “The claims made by the First Order are, like the story in yesterday’s paper, highly hyperbolic, and entirely fabricated. The only defaming of character to come from these two parties is on the side of Mr.Snoke and his group of security barbarians that think because they have the protection of a legal team such as Mr. Hux, that they are above the law and can brutalize everyday citizens such as Mr. Dameron, or of his associate, Ms. (L/n).” Your heart dropped to your feet and you shrunk under the stares that fell on you. Hux stared straight ahead, but you could see his grip on the pen tighten ever so slightly. “We moved that all charges be dropped, and the First Order make not only a formal apology for all they have accused Resistance Magazine and Poe Dameron of, but also allow the Federal Bureau of Investigation make a full internal examination of all their employees and leadership to prove that all of the cases brought forward by our writers are in fact, true and legitimate cases of fraud or extortion.”</p><p>“Objection!” Hux stood instantly. “The First Order is not on trial here!” His voice roared above the ending of Leia’s sentence and she rounded on him instantly. </p><p>“Perhaps it should be then Mr.Hux! And add yourself to those under investigation.” There was a deadly silence and peace on Hux’s face. “I do not retract my statement.” She said, still staring Hux down. </p><p>“Call your first witness Mr. Hux.” The judge said in response, and Hux narrowed his eyes as Leia sat, calling up a man you didn’t know, but who claimed to be a security guard. He swore on what looked like a bible and then sat in the witness stand. </p><p>“Sergeant James, how long have you worked security for the First Order?” Hux asked, standing still on the other side of the room, his voice projected loudly despite his quiet tone. </p><p>“16 Years, Sir.” </p><p>“And in that time, how often have you had to escort or remove the defendant from a First Order function or property?” Hux asked, indicating to Poe. </p><p>“In the last two years, personally, 6 times. Twice at a function, both for disorderly conduct or harassment of a guest, once for instigating a fight between a First Order guard, and three times for trying to gain access to the building without clearance.” Hux nodded, turning to the jury. </p><p>“As you can see, this is not a one time occurance with Mr. Dameron, in fact, let the record show, that exhibit A on the prosecution details exactly how many times we have either warned or had to personally ban Mr.Dameron from further contact with First Order officials.” On a screen appeared multiple emails and written warnings, all with proper reports against Poe. “Regrettably, we even offered to pay off Mr. Dameron to leave us alone.” Again, a bank statement appeared. “To no avail. This proves that not only does Mr. Dameron have a vendetta against First Order enterprises, he also has little respect to the court of law or proceedings of a fair trial, which is why this case could not, and will not be settled until Mr. Dameron is behind bars.” </p><p>He finished with the man, and Leia stood for her cross examination. “Sergeant James, let me first thank you for your service.” The man’s nose twitched, and he said nothing in return. “Sergeant James, can you tell me when exactly you started working for First Order Enterprises?”</p><p>“When I left the military 16 years ago.” Leia nodded. </p><p>“Yes, 2004, just after you were dishonorably discharged from the United States Army for unnecessary aggression against a civilian in Kuwait, is this correct?” The man nodded, but again said nothing. “Let the record show the witness nodded his head. The First Order prides itself on being the best security firm in the country, but hires individuals who have violent histories as their security-”</p><p>“Objection! This is defamation of the Sergeant’s History, he has since gone through anger management and a halfway house paid for by First Order Enterprises to work through his issues, unlike Resistance Magazine, we do not judge our employees by their background.” Hux seethed, and you felt the whole room freeze. It was not fun witnessing Hux’s anger, and even less so to be on the receiving end, but Leia didn’t flinch. She’s seen much worse than him. </p><p>“Withdrawn. You’re free to go Sergeant.” The man stood and left. “I now call Ms. Amilyn Holdo to the stand.” A thin woman approached the stand and gracefully sat in her seat, swearing over again, a bible and then smiled pleasantly to Leia. “Ms.Holdo, you have worked as an editor for Resistance Magazine for nearly as long as I have, so tell me, was there ever a time where you doubted the content that our magazine produced?”</p><p>“Never, just as you do, I approach each article with as little bias as I can muster, even going over the evidence myself, sometimes scrapping stories that were too outlandish, or even complete conspiracy theories.” </p><p>“Any of them written by Mr. Dameron?” </p><p>“None, I always found that the stories written by Mr. Dameron, and his partner to be of the highest order.” </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Holdo.” She nodded to Hux, who sat for a moment, one finger rubbing his bottom lip, before he stood, slowly stalking his way over to Holdo, who only stared him down, daring him to try her. </p><p>“Ms. Holdo, what is your relationship to the former Senator?” </p><p>“We have been friends for many years, we met during a rock climbing retreat.” She said happily, her eyes catching Leia, who was not impressed, she knew where this was going. </p><p>“So you would say that you trust Senator Organa?” </p><p>“With my life.” </p><p>“Your Honour I move to remove the witness testimony from the case under the tense that there is a conflict of interest.” Hux turned from the stand at that, knowing he had won, and when the judge knocked her gavel, approving the request, the stenographer’s relatively quiet scratching sound was deafening in the now silent room. </p><p>“Fine, I call (Y/n) (L/n) to the stand.” Your heart sank once more when the stares returned, and this time, Hux’s eyes landed directly on you, he had known where you were the entire time. You stood on shaking legs, but when the bailiff came to escort you to the stand, you had pulled yourself together long enough to push your chin out proudly and walk confidently to the stand. Your hands shook when you looked up and saw the courtroom from the other side. It was horrifying. You almost didn’t hear the bailiff as what you wished to swear on, but you told him, and he returned with the appropriate material, and you raised your hand staring at your reflection in the bailiff’s badge as you swore the oath of honesty. “Miss (L/n), before Mr. Hux can ask you, please state our relationship.”</p><p>“You’re my boss, my editor.” You replied quietly, but it was amplified by the microphone. </p><p>“And how do you know Mr. Dameron.” </p><p>“We are… were… friends.” Your eyes darted to Poe, who looked down in shame. </p><p>“Were?” Leia asked, furrowing her brow. </p><p>“We had a fight, just before the uhm… alleged incident.” Leia nodded, urging you to continue. “We haven’t spoken really since.” You finished, and Leia turned to Hux. </p><p>“Satisfied?” He simply glared at her, and then his eyes shifted to you, and his stare softened. “Well, with that covered, what relation do you have to First Order Enterprises?” Hux’s nostrils flared at that, and Leia knew it. You were on delicate ground. </p><p>“I am a client of First Order Enterprises.” You replied and Hux tilted his head, eyes twitching in that way they did when he was waiting for you to say the wrong thing and for him to latch his talons into. <br/>“Why?” Leia asked, though she knew the reason why. </p><p>“I was attacked in Philadelphia, my friend was killed in this attack, First Order Enterprises offered me protection from the man who did it, and I accepted.” You replied, eyes glancing to Hux, who caught your eye and dipped his head in a slight nod. He approved. </p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss.” Leia said, you spoke before you could think. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Because none of you offered to attend the funeral. None of you came to the hospital, and none of you checked up on me farther than a text, in fact I was told that I wasn’t the only one who lost someone and that I needed to care about others instead of myself.” Your heart hurt at the words and Poe dropped his head to his hands, his own words hurting him. Rose even had the good sense to look away. Leia turned to them, and her face set in a hard line. </p><p>“I suppose that was warranted.” She said quietly, just to you. “No further questions.” She said, now to the room, but was much more subdued. </p><p>Hux approached the stand at that, walking much closer to your side than he had the other witnesses. His hand resting on the box, a subtle message to you, and you reached out, brushing your fingertips against his knuckles. “I would like to make the point that Miss (L/n) had been under my personal protection for the last few weeks, and therefore, is not only a character witness for my team, but for myself. So, Miss (L/n), would you please tell the jury about your relationship with my team?” </p><p>You nodded, tearing your eyes away from him and to the Jury. “I was under the protection of Mr. Hux’s team from the moment I woke in the hospital until a few days ago, when I was required to be relieved from protection on the order of Agent Skywalker.” The Jury murmured quietly, and you took that as a moment to gather yourself. “Since this protection was removed, I have been mobbed by reporters and paparazzi, written about on blog posts and slander magazines, I have had friends and family messaging my from all over the country asking me if I was okay. I have had no peace.” Hux obviously knew about all of this, no doubt keeping tabs on you since he wasn’t able to speak directly to you. It didn’t stop the anger in his eyes. </p><p>“The team, Miss (L/n).” The judge quietly reminded you and you nodded. </p><p>“Yes, sorry. The team I was under was some of the most professional individuals I have ever met in my life. I was never out of their sight, but they never allowed me to feel stifled. They respectfully attended my best friend’s funeral, allowed me to enjoy a daily routine should I wish to, and even helped me learn self defense tactics for the day my protection eventually ended. I consider them my friends.” You smiled to yourself, and Hux nodded quietly. In the crowd, you watched Phasma puff up slightly under the praise, some of the other agents, some of which those who had been there for the funeral looking at you with a new respect. You knew in an instant that these people would die for you, and not just because they were paid to. <br/>“Thank you, Miss (L/n).” Hux’s tone was professional, but he returned his hand to it’s previous position, and this time his fingers brushed yours. “Would you tell the jury the nature of our relationship?” </p><p>“You were my personal guard. I stayed with you in a safe house.” </p><p>“And this is where the pictures, which are evidence items F and G for the defense, for the record, were taken?” </p><p>You blushed. “Yes. They were test shots, and from a personal file that should not have been sent to Leia, excuse me, Senator Organa.” Hux knocked on the wood of the box, and turned to the jury. </p><p>“As you can see ladies and gentlemen, the defense invaded the privacy and trust of Miss (L/n) to bring forth this so called ‘evidence’ of abuse she suffered while under the protection of First Order Enterprises, but as you can see from her testimony under oath, she was neither abused, nor intimidated in any way by myself or any of my agents.” He turned back to you. “Thank you, you are free to go.” He dipped his head again and you stood, not returning his slight smile to save face. He guided you back to the door to the seats, a step behind you, and when you passed the threshold, you continued out into the aisle, calmly walking until you made it out into the hall where you rushed to the bathroom and pushed open the door to the family stall and emptied your breakfast into the toilet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. I failed CRJU 110 so I have no idea how a trial works but I watched some youtube videos so let's see how this goes. Also, grades are back and if anyone needs me I'm just going to duct tape myself to the next Space X rocket and go from there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Trial Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You remained in the one stall bathroom, shaking, until you heard the sounds of doors opening and closing, and milling around. The court had broken for lunch. On unsteady legs, you stood, adjusting your shirt and your blazer around your middle, and brushed down your hair with damp hands. A quick swipe of your thumb over the bottom of your lower lip and you were more put together. Not perfect, you would have to return to the courtroom in order to grab your makeup bag. You were just about to do so when Phasma’s voice called you from the other side of the door. </p><p>“(Y/n)? Are you okay?” She sounded concerned, and no doubt was sent by Hux who would be speaking with Snoke at the moment in order to debrief and move for the next plan of attack. </p><p>“Fine.” You said, your voice hoarse, she could tell you had been sick, it was a distinctive noise. </p><p>“You don’t sound fine… Did anything come up?” You answered in the affirmative. “Let me in okay, I have stuff that will help.” You obeyed, and pushed yourself up on the counter as she turned and relocked the door, letting your legs swing slightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry I left, I just… I couldn’t.” She shushed you and dug in her bag, pulling out a bottle of Visine for your eyes, and you quickly dropped the medication in, blinking away the redness. She then handed you an advil, the headache already growing. Next came mouthwash, and a mentos. You accepted them, and when she produced your makeup bag from her massive bag you thanked her profusely, and turned to the mirror to work on fixing your face. </p><p>“He’s been worried sick about you, you know.” She said from her position against the wall, leaning on the tile. “I don’t think he’s eaten, let alone slept.” </p><p>You paused, and met her eyes in the mirror. “Then why did he block me, I tried to call him.” </p><p>“That was to appease Snoke. He threatened you, and Hux had no choice.” She sighed. “When he found out about you being mobbed, I thought he was about to light the whole place on fire. He must have emptied what, five clips into a target?” You flinched at the memory, but felt a fire light in you at the thought that he was so pissed he had to destroy a target, Phasma said nothing. </p><p>“I saw the pin.” you said quietly, she smirked and nodded.</p><p>“I told him what you told me. He bought one almost instantly. I don’t think he expected you to be here, that you wouldn’t want to see him, but when he saw you, I saw not only the resolve in him return, but that spark of rebellion that you light in him.” You sighed, returning your makeup to the case. </p><p>“What should I do Phasma? I love Poe, and all of them at Resistance, but I can’t support what they did, and I know you guys now, I know that you aren’t as bad as they make you out to be.” Phasma flinched. </p><p>“(Y/n), you’re a smart girl.”She moved beside you, making you look at her. “We are exactly what they say we are.” She put her hand on your shoulder and you felt ice down your spine. Phasma turned you toward the door and opened it for you, allowing you to walk in front of her. </p><p>The two of you had just made it back into the main lobby when Mitika came hurrying around the corner, making a B-line for Phasma. “Phasma, we have a problem.” He glanced to you and then back to her, nodding his head in one direction. Phasma eyed him for a moment, then snapped her fingers, and two FO men rushed over, and flanked either side of you, only then did he move back around the corner, following behind Mitkia. You watched them for a moment, but another body blocked your vision. </p><p>“Rey?” You said, concern instantly filling you at her shaking hand. </p><p>“Hey! Can I talk with you for a second?” you nodded, and with a smile and a wave of your hand, the men stepped back, and you moved away for privacy. </p><p>“What happened?” You asked, taking her hands in yours, they were cold, and shaking more violently than you had first thought. </p><p>“I talked to Ben. He told me about what had happened, and that it was fake. He told me that Snoke had set him up, and that he was so so sorry, and that he loved me.” You felt something on your hand and you opened your right hand, and saw the large ring on her hand. Your eyes went wide. </p><p>“Did… Did he?” She nodded, but didn’t smile. “What is it.” </p><p>“Something isn’t right. He said he had to do something, but he hasn’t come back yet.” You took a deep breath, ready to assure her that she had nothing to worry about, when the crack of a gunshot silenced the room only seconds before screaming started. </p><p>You wrapped your arms around Rey, pulling her towards a wall behind a large pot, your hands covering her head and your body shielding her from view. There was a few more loud cracks, and then you felt hands on your arms pulling you up, a voice you didn’t know shouting orders at you. You tried to keep Rey in your grasp, but they pulled you up and your feet hovered inches above the floor as the First Order men rushed you from the room and toward the back of the courthouse. </p><p>Chaos ensued at SWAT and police moved in, taking up positions around the main courtroom and on the stairs. Civilians ran screaming, and you caught sight just before you were pushed through a door to a waiting black suburban of Finn, Rose,Rey, and Leia being escorted out by Luke, who’s gun had been drawn. The second you were safely in the car, it sped away and headed down the road towards Arkanis. You took a steadying breathe, watching the driver maneuver his way through the city. A scanner had been switched on and you strained your ears to listen. </p><p>“This is TIE 1, we are confirmed. Supreme Leader is down. I repeat, Supreme Leader is down. GSW to the chest. Subject unknown.” The radio crackled to life and your heart hammered in your chest. Ben had done it. He had killed snoke. The first shot was him, or it was a distraction so he could get out. But who was he aiming at? Where was Hux?</p><p>“TIE 1, this is TIE 4, do we have eyes on the Captain, The General, Or Ren?” </p><p>“Negative TIE 4.” </p><p>“This is TIE 3, I have the Captain, and the Lieutenant.”</p><p>“TIE 2? Do you have eyes on Ren?</p><p>“Negative TIE 1, I don’t have eyes on Ren.”</p><p>“TIE 3 to TIE 1, do you have eyes on Millicent?” </p><p>“Negative” There was silence for a few moments. “Does anyone have eyes on Milicent?” There was more silence. Deafening silence. You caught the eyes of the man driving your car and the slight smirk on his face. He pulled the radio up for you to see, and then pulled on the cord roughly, ripping it from the car and tossing it out the window. </p><p>“Who are you?” You asked, voice more confident than you expected it to be given the situation. </p><p>“You and me are going to take a little drive,<i> Millicent</i>.” Your heart hammered in your chest and you felt it might burst. Your code name, they were all looking for you. </p><p>“You’re not going to get away with this.” You seethed, and he shrugged. </p><p>“I already have.” And with that, he rolled up the partition, which you knew to be bulletproof, and the loud click of the locks sounded in the doors. You were trapped. And you had nowhere to go.That didn’t stop you from doing what Phamsa had taught you, and taking stock of everything you had at your disposal. </p><p>Remembering suddenly that Hux always kept a weapon stashed somewhere in the car, you set to work trying to find it. The glass was frosted, so you knew your kidnapper wouldn’t be able to see you, so using what little time you believed you had, you ran your hand along the bottom of the seats, against the sides of the door. You almost gave up when you found a button on the middle divider of the seat and pressed it down, a compartment opening and exposing a small pistol. You grabbed it, amazed by your luck and then stuck. Where would you hide it? You were wearing right trouser pants and they no doubt were going to search you. You looked down, and an idea made its way into your head. You shoved the gun between your breasts, the cold metal shocking you and you hissed, praying the safety was on.</p><p>Just in time, you returned to your seat as the car came to a stop and your door was wrenched open by a man from the outside, who roughly pulled you out of the car and easily zip cuffed your hands together in front of you. He didn’t bother checking you for weapons, not only had you just come from the courthouse, but to them, you posed no threat, so why check. That didn’t stop the bile rising in your throat each time you moved and you felt the gunmetal sliding around against your sweat slick skin. </p><p>The building you entered was an old factory, marked on each door that the place was due to be demolished on Tuesday… tomorrow. Your breath hitched in your throat. They knew exactly what they were doing. They were going to kill you here, and they would never find your body in the rubble, not until it was too late. </p><p>They pushed you through a door, and it opened to a large warehouse room, and sitting in a chair, head slumped over, was Hux. His shirt was bloodied and bruised, and his bullet proof vest had been cut off him, laying useless on the floor by his feet. Standing behind him, a man you recognized all too well smirked at you, his hand fisting in Hux’s hair and tilting his head back. </p><p>His nose was broken, and his lip had been split. He looked horrible, and you called out to him, it was supposed to be his name, but it just sounded like a scream of protest. The man beside you let you go and you rushed forward, dropping to your knees in front of Hux, placing your bound hands on his face, begging him to wake up. </p><p>His head lolled down, the man behind him releasing his hair and he groaned. But then his head came up and he leaned into your hands, his eyes painfully meeting yours. “(Y/n)?” He asked, his voice slurred once again with pain and effort. You nodded, burying your head in his chest. Your bound hands came down to his stomach, checking him for further wounds.</p><p>You smiled a watery smile, letting your tears fall freely. “Hey you.” you sobbed, shaking your head in anger, sadness, fear. All of it taking over you. You sniffed loudly and then sat up straighter. “It’s gonna be okay, we are gonna be okay.” you nodded furiously and his eyes searched yours. “And.. and when this is over.. You can.. You can tell me to wear that new underwear you bought.. Okay?” His brow furrowed in confusion, and he made a noise of confusion, but you covered it by pressing your lips to his, making it sound like a grunt of pain. </p><p>“Oh, how romantic.” A voice chided from behind you, and you turned to face the voice, the man who had originally been behind Hux moving to stand behind the man who spoke. “Good to meet you, officially, I am Enric Pryde. But you know me as the Police Commissioner for the city of Philadelphia.” He made a show of bowing dramatically. You spit at him and he just tutted. </p><p>“Fuck you!” You seethed, and he smirked, nodding his head to some of his men who pulled you up by your arms and stood you in front of him, a few paces away. He moved around you and over to Hux, whom he fisted his hand into his hair and pulled his head back. </p><p>“I see why you like her Armitage, she reminds me of you when you were younger. Though, your father and I beat that out of you in time didn’t we? I bet we could do that to her… don’t you think?” Hux glared at the man, spitting out the blood and saliva from his mouth towards the floor. Pryde moved behind Hux at that, and cut his hands free of his bonds, before pulling him from the chair, only to toss him to the ground. It occurred to you then that Hux had been shot in the leg, and couldn’t support himself on it.</p><p>“You son of a bitch. You killed my best friend.” You seethed, trying to take the attention from Hux. Pryde, who by now was standing over Hux, ready to send his foot into his ribs turned to you. </p><p>“Me? No, him on the other hand?” He turned to the younger man you recognized from before. “He pulled the trigger, I just gave the order. And really, your friend wasn’t the target, you were. But it had the intended effect, send Armitage scrambling.” He turned his attention back down to Hux and shrugged. “You really did show your hand son, not wise.” Hux struggled to his knees, but Pryde just drove his heel into his back, and Hux was once again on the ground. </p><p>“I’ll don’t care. I’ll kill you both you bastard!” You screamed, pulling from the man who was holding you, only for him to send a fist into your chin. You yelped, recoiling back and bringing your hands to press into your face. </p><p>Pryde once again looked to you impressed. A few steps later and he was in front of you, turning your head this way and that, eyes narrow but filled with a disgusting mix of hatred and lust. “You want to kill him?” The fire in your eyes was enough of an answer, so he pulled back and reached behind himself, producing his gun. He nodded once to the man beside you and he easily flicked open a knife and cut your ties. You shook out your hands, but never let your gaze leave the man before you. </p><p>Moments later, Bradi’s killed was restrained in a similar fashion to how you were, and placed before you on his knees. He stared up at you defiantly as Pryde pressed the butt of the gun into your hand. Hux was propped up on one arm, watching you carefully. Your eyes met his and he shook his head. He had shown you what to do, but never intended for you to ever take a life, at least not personally. You aimed the gun at the man’s forehead, and watched him accept his fate. </p><p>Pryde walked around, having his men pull Hux up to his feet to force him to watch you take a life. Instead, you raised your hand and brought the end of the gun into his temple, watching as the man fell, seconds before you aimed the barrel at Pryde, who not only looked unimpressed, but like he had been expecting that action.”I’m not like you. I don’t kill people.” Never letting your eyes leave his, you flicked the switch on the side of the gun, letting the clip fall from the weapon, useless on the ground, and then pulled the slide back, popping the bullet from the barrel, tossing the whole contraption to the side and stared him down defiantly. </p><p>“Pity, because I do.” Faster than you could comprehend, he pulled another gun from his belt, and fired one shot, directly into the center of your chest. You felt the bullet hit, and Hux, who when the reality sunk in, roared in grief and the sound resembled something like your name. The pain from the impact on your chest knocked the wind from you, and when you hit the ground, you coughed, your breath coming back in a gasp of air. </p><p>Seconds later, Hux was by your side, his hand pressing into your chest, begging you not to die on him… not again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Light in Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Story comes to an end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hux’s hand came away dry, he looked down in confusion, only to push away the fabric of your shirt to reveal the bullet proof vest you had worn under your court attire.</p><p>
  <i> “There’s one place I need you to take me first.” Phasma nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Anywhere.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I need you to take me wherever Hux gets his bulletproof vests from.” You said, causing Phasma to turn to you quickly, her brow furrowed in utter confusion. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What could you ever need a vest for?” Yet you saw her turn the opposite direction from your apartment, making her way further downtown.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I have a bad feeling about all of this, and Hux said he never left the house without one. I don’t want to walk into the courtroom unprepared. If Hux is in danger then so am I.” Phasma was quiet for a moment. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He isn’t going to like that, no doubt he will see it on the expenses report.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then I guess you’re just going to have to make sure he doesn’t see it.” You gave Phasma a look, and she made an impressed face, nodding. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes Ma’am.” </i>
</p><p>Hux returned his hand to your “wound” and ducked his head, his tears of grief turning to those of relief. Playing into the game, you lifted your left hand up to cup the back of his head, your right hand snaking between you to grab the butt of the gun stashed on your chest, but to anyone looking, which Pryde certainly was, it looked like you were grabbing his hand. </p><p>“You see Armitage, what you never learned, no matter how many times we beat you, was that you never let yourself have any weaknesses. No pressure points, nothing, and no one that could be used against you. Why do you think your father had your mother killed? Your true mother that is?” Hux stiffened beside you. “Then I suppose, I could say the same of you, that was smart, having an assassin place a scorpion in his tent when he came to visit you in Kuwait? Brilliant. It was Phasma, wasn’t it? Who ensured it was fatal? Scorpions like that aren’t native to the Kuwait desert, Armitage. But you knew that.” Pryde taunted as he stood over the two of you. You made your eyes go glossy, half hooding them as you took deep breaths, fighting against your non existent wound. </p><p>Just one more step you mother fucker. You thought to yourself, and when he took that last step towards you, his own gun aiming at Hux’s head, Hux rolled away, allowing you the room to bring the gun out from under the vest and aim up, your finger squeezing tightly on the trigger, and sending the whole clip into Pryde’s upper chest, his body shaking at the impacts. The surprise caused him to fire his own weapon, but the bullet missed you both and hit the wall. </p><p>He dropped the gun moments after, and Hux snatched it from the ground, quickly turning and sending three shots into the foreheads of each of the guards surrounding you, their expressions of shock permanently stuck on their faces as they fell to the ground. </p><p>Taking a moment to ensure the danger had passed, Hux turned his attention to you. You had continued to pull the trigger, despite the slide being completely back and the gun empty of any more rounds. Your hand was shaking, and when Hux attempted to pry the gun from your hand, he had to force your fingers to let go. He tossed the gun away, and pulled you up into his arms, letting you sob into his chest as you clung to him. “You brilliant brilliant girl.” He praised, gripping you tightly across your back. The pressure was too much and your breathing came in ragged huffs. </p><p>“T..Take..Take it… OFF!” Your words came in stuttering chops, but your last word was loud and clear to Hux, who immediately ripped your blazer and shirt off in one motion, tossing them to the side and ripping the velcro off of your sides, carefully guiding it over your head as you gasped for air, your hands running over your chest, making sure the bullet hadn’t made its way through the layers. It hadn’t, of course. But it still scared you. </p><p>“You’re okay! You’re okay my love. Breathe!” Hux ordered, gripping your wrists in his hands, stilling your movements. Your eyes searched around wildly. “It’s okay! You got him, he’s dead. He’s dead I promise.” He pulled you back to him, holding you against his chest, both to comfort you and himself as your breathing returned to normal. <br/>You clung to him, inhaling his scent which even despite the copper smell of blood and the smell of gunpowder, was still there. Mint and Eucalyptus, the sent so comforting,and a reminder of the shower you shared. Like that you were back, safe in Arkanis.</p><p>“I.. I killed.. I shot him… I.. he.. Bradi.” Hux nodded, holding a hand to the back of your head and pulling you impossibly closer to him. </p><p>“You did it my love, you saved me.” He added after a moment, and the words hit the both of you simultaneously. Hux pulled away a moment later and gripped the sides of your face, staring at you for a long moment, like he could see something had changed within you, before he kissed you, hard. </p><p>It had been only few days since you had been with each other, but it felt like an eternity, and the fact that it had only been just over a week since Bradi had been murdered, it felt like someone had pressed pause and fast forward all at the same time. You returned the kiss with vigor, adjusting yourself to straddle his waist. </p><p>The celebration was short lived, however, when the sound of sirens and shouting alerted you to the presence of the FBI before they burst through the doors and announced their identity. </p><p>“HANDS! LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!” A man yelled, and both you and Hux obeyed, not without a smirk from Hux at the position you had been found in. You glared at him, but he just bit his lip. </p><p>“HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Another unfamiliar voice called. “These are friendly! Skywalker, we got her.” An arm hooked under yours, and pulled you up. Your undershirt was stained with blood and dirt, but after assuring the agent it wasn’t yours, and demanding they help Hux, he released you. “Yea, we have Hux too, he’s injured. We need Medical.” </p><p>A chorus of “clear!”s came from the remaining rooms of the warehouse, and when the building was finally safe, the man before you gave the order to holster all weapons. The Agent approached you, and pulled off his FBI jacket, slinging it over your shoulders, covering you from the encroaching cold of shock. </p><p>“Sir, all the men are dead, so is the commissioner.” The man nodded, and the agent dismissed himself. </p><p>“Ma’am, My name is Agent Clarission, I’m a friend of Agent Skywalker, and of Poe Dameron.” You nodded in response. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“Where were you ten minutes ago.” You snapped, to which he smirked and nodded, patting you on the back. Your reputation precedes you, obviously. He correctly assumed that was you telling him you were fine, and he left your side, allowing you to stand beside Hux as he climbed onto the gurney,having already allowed the medical team to bandage his wound for the ride to the hospital. </p><p>Once they had loaded him into the back of the ambulance, you climbed in, pulling Agent Clarission’s jacket tighter around your shoulders, not bothering to put it on correctly.He extended his hand when you were in reach, and you grabbed it, holding it tightly. You didn’t need to say anything, you were able to communicate with each other with just your eyes at this point. That didn’t Hux though. “I love you too.” Your heart stopped, and your grip tightened. </p><p>“How… I thought..”He smirked, wincing when they poked an I.V. into his arm, the shifting of the ambulance making her have to try again to get it in the correct position. He grunted, and glared at the poor medic, who flinched and apologized quietly.</p><p>“I can still see everything on your phone.” He said smugly, huffing slightly at your disgruntled face, it fell moments later. “I am so sorry.” His voice was tired, and you could see that the medication they had injected into this arm was starting to take effect, but he was fighting it. </p><p>“Don’t. Not right now, we can talk when you’re stable.” You wiped furiously at your eyes with your free hand. “It’s okay.” you repeated quietly as he lost the fight with the sedative and his eyes rolled closed. <br/>*~*~*<br/>A once over for you, and an ice pack for your chest, and you were sitting beside Hux’s bedside. They had been able to get the bullet out in the OR pretty quickly, and now you just had to wait for him to wake up. You laced your fingers in his hours ago, and you had just finished a cup of juice when you felt him squeeze your hand weakly,and then another time, tighter. You stood up quickly at that, moving to stand at his bedside. You smiled down at him, and he returned it, his eyes still half hooded. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Hux breathed out a laugh, and you couldn’t help but copy him. As much as you hated being asked that, what else could you say in that situation? Not much really. </p><p>“Like I was shot, oh wait.” He teased, throwing your words right back at you. You scowled at him but his other hand came up and pulled you down to kiss him and the face dropped. Pulling away, you pressed your forehead to his. </p><p>“How did he even get you?” You asked, the question burning in the back of your mind for the last three hours. </p><p>“It happened so fast. Someone found Snoke dead in the antechamber, I remember going to try to see him, someone caught me in the back of the head, I was stuffed in the back of a car and then they kept punching until I blacked out.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” You shushed him, pressing your lips to the side of his face, following his cheekbones. </p><p>“Armitage, Stop it.” you ordered, and his eyes flew open at that, staring at you intently. </p><p>“You’ve never used my first name before.” He commented and you pulled away, brushing some hair from his face as you shrugged. </p><p>“Thought I’d try it, can’t say I’m a fan.” You smirked at his offended expression. “Oh don’t give me that. You hate it just as much as I do.” He glared for a second, then relented, nodding. You kissed him again, and he returned it, the motion gentle and chaste. </p><p>There was a few moments of content silence before either of you spoke again. “So, now that Snoke is dead, what happens to you?” You asked, and Hux shrugged. </p><p>“First Order Enterprises is gone.” His words shocked you, but he just gripped the back of your neck tightly and made you hold eye contact. “I did whatever it took to protect you.” his expression held such conviction that your breath was stolen from your lungs. The two of you stayed like that, just holding each other until the nurse came in to check on him, at which point you left the room to try to get a drink. </p><p>A mass of people at the end of the hall caught your attention, and you stared in confusion as all your friends crowded the nurses station, hassling the poor PCA as she tried to explain to them the sensitive state the two of you were in. “Guys? What the hell?” You called, and they all turned, taking a moment to register your voice before they rushed down the hall and Rey enveloped you in a hug, then came Finn and to your surprise, “Poe?” Rey released you and you watched in shock as Poe approached, hands in the pockets of his suit. </p><p>“The First Order was exposed for… well a lot of things. They’ve been shut down by the FBI, but everything was linked to Snoke, so since he’s dead…” Poe shrugged and you sighed in relief, a weight lifted off your shoulders. </p><p>“Is Hux okay?” Rey asked, looking past you into the room, and you put a hand on her shoulder, nodding. It was a silent request not to bother him. He hated being seen as weak. She understood and smiled slightly. </p><p>“Did they figure out who shot him?” you asked, directing the question at Leia, who only glanced to Ben, who was stood to her left. She shook her head. </p><p>“Some vigilante from the street, got a lucky shot when Snoke went to take a smoke break.” Leia supplied and you nodded, watching as Ben shuffled uncomfortably, his hand reaching out to brush against Rey, who understood his silent plea for comfort and returned to his side. </p><p>Finn wrapped his arm around Poe, and rubbed the back of his own neck. “Look, (Y/n), we owe you and Hux an apology.” You looked to him, confused. “Turns out, our inside informant, the guy who was feeding us all the information against Snoke, was Hux, or at least his team.” Your eyes went wide.</p><p> “We only found out when the FBI was sent a file from his personal computer, a fail safe, I guess, should he not make it out of the courtroom alive.”Leia added, stepping up to stand beside Poe.</p><p>So Hux knew that he was a dead man walking when he entered that courtroom. That was why Hux was so on edge, and why he was using the iPad, he had to re enter a code every so often, or that file was sent directly to Agent Skywalker. And when he was taken, he missed a check in, and off the file went, taking the First Order down with him, probably exposing him in the process. As if confirming your suspicion, Luke manifested from the stair well, nodding to the group before he turned his attention to you. </p><p>“You’re lucky to be alive Miss (L/n).” you smiled slightly and he placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently. “And Mr. Hux is a lucky man, having a woman like you to look out for him.” You blushed and looked to the floor. “So I guess it should be me to tell you that, unfortunately, due to a technical error, all evidence of his wrongdoings has been deleted from the mainframe of the First Order Enterprises, aka, it was all on paper, and a convenient fire in his office has destroyed everything.” You couldn’t help the snort of a laugh that burst through you, and Luke just rolled his eyes. “Keep him out of trouble, (Y/n). I don’t like being on his bad side, but I’d hate to be on yours.” </p><p>He dipped his head in respect, before he and Leai turned, entering the elevator and descending to the lower floors. Finn and Poe followed shortly after, promising they would have you over soon, and you could clear the air even further than it already was. And that they wanted to meet your Hux. </p><p>Soon after, all that remained was you and Rey, Ben having gone into the room to speak with Hux, the two of you opting to give them the privacy they deserved. “So, I guess we need to plan a trip to Upstate New York huh?” You said, turning Rey’s hand over to look at the ring on her finger. </p><p>“I suppose so.” She went quiet, yet the smile hadn’t left her face. </p><p>“I know that look, what are you thinking about?” </p><p>“Ben said something about going on a road trip. Travel the country, see it, really see it for the first time.” You didn’t have the heart to tell her it was probably to give time for the investigation into Snoke’s death time to blow over. </p><p>“That sounds wonderful, when are you leaving?” You asked, your heart tight in your chest. </p><p>“As soon as we leave here. I talked to Maz, she’s going to forgive the rest of the lease, let us move out. You just have to tell her when you’re leaving, that is, I’m assuming you’re moving in with Hux?” You knew the danger that made you move into Arkanis was gone, but you had to admit, the few days you had spent there had felt more like home than your apartment with Rey ever did, it was a new start. And were you really going to pick an apartment over Hux’s penthouse? Of course not. </p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” you replied honestly, pulling her in for a hug. </p><p>“I promise this time I’ll keep in touch better. We can facetime everyday, and I’ll send you pictures and letters!” You smiled into her shoulder, and she held you tighter. You knew that this probably wasn’t the last time you were going to see your friend, but you never knew, life had a way of fucking with you. </p><p>“Just be safe, okay?” You begged, and by the way she gripped the back of your shirt tightly, you knew she understood. </p><p>“Rey,” Ben said quietly. “Ready?” She pulled away, pressing a kiss to your forehead before nodding and standing, taking Ben’s outstretched hand. “Go head down to the car, I’ll be there in a second.” She nodded, and moved down the hall, calling the elevator. Ben turned to you. “Thank you, for everything.” </p><p>“I haven’t done anything.” you replied honestly, but Ben shook his head. </p><p>“You didn’t let her give up on me, that’s a lot more than others have done.” You nodded once, accepting his praise and he gave you a tight lipped smile, his apology implied, before he turned and jogged to the elevator, catching the doors just as they closed. </p><p>Hux called your name from the room, and you hurried inside, taking his hand surprised to see him sitting up, much more alert than he was before. “You okay?” You asked, worried. Hux juse brushed the back of his knuckles down the side of your face, smiling lightly. </p><p>“Where should we get married?” He asked, the question taking your breath away. </p><p>“Hux, are… are you asking me..” </p><p>“If you’ll have me.” He started, but you didn’t let him finish, instead you pressed your lips to his, accepting his proposal. He pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you tightly, only letting you pull away for air. </p><p>“The Blue City, Morocco.” You breathed instantly, and he smiled, pressing his lips to yours lightly. </p><p>“Done.” Hux pulled you in once again, and you rested your head on his chest, letting the steady beating of his heart against your ear remind you that even if you lost everything, you still had him. And you were never ever letting him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't torture you and make you wait for the last chapter, so here you go. I am so so so proud of this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it was a distraction for you, and I hope you are all well. &lt;3 you all so much. And thank you to those who commented consistently, you encouraged me to keep writing, and you gave me someone to write for, so thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>